


Unsound

by CloverzBandit



Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Sanitized Characters (Splatoon), Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dark Past, Dreams and Nightmares, Electrocution, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, I guess I made everyone gay..., Implied underage drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Female Character, Language, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Ouchy Ouch, POV shifts, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reference to Hallucination, References to Depression, Sexuality Crisis, Sick Character, Trigger Warnings, Underage Smoking, Vomiting, graphic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: The Agents can't help but feel on edge of the next conflict. They have a right to be because something or someone is waiting for the right moment to exploit them."She could hear noises but could see nothing. It was indescribable but it sounded familiar. Sickeningly familiar that she wanted to throw up. It was getting louder, closer, a sound of possibly some rodent being added to it."
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Implied Agent 4/Agent 5 (OC), Marina & Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684393
Comments: 92
Kudos: 54





	1. Something Strange (Agent 3 focus)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the chaos were feelings will be noticed, danger will come, things will go astray, people will be exploited, and many more obstacles.
> 
> I recommend that you read "Something Strange", the previous work to this, and the others to get a better understanding of the characters. Chapter 1 is snippets of part 4 but in more of Agent Three's POV, because of reasons. So check that out first if you are lost. 
> 
> Character Details here- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z97DI2jhso4qjg9Fv6DU-Gn2W8ZD7SfQARdpm1gvvOc/edit
> 
> Ask questions here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/agentsbehindcloseddoors
> 
> The playlist (Songs that inspire, parallel characters experience/thoughts, and set the mood.): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3Noh0fOop_GkfG5bDeaC0ux3nfozqNZt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer/Warning: This contains sensitive topics like depressive thoughts, Blood injury, and minor-ish graphic scenes in the future. This might cause triggers so read at your own risk. Take care of yourselves 'k?

Brook(Agent 3) struggled to keep all three weapons from falling and getting damaged. Luckily, Clover(Agent 4) rushed in and took her e-liter 4k and Eight’s weapon, leaving her with Callie’s dynamo roller. She sighed in relief. “Thanks, Cloves.”

“I gotcha Brook. I don’t even know how ya managed to carry all that halfway through the field.” Clover responded, leading her to the RRM, receive and return weapons/equipment medicine. That's a mouth full. It looked similar to an ATM but bigger and a completely different purpose.

“Heh, yeah…” They stopped in front of the medicine. Clover’s dualies were laying on the concreted seating around the room.

“Are we done turfing?” She asked.

“I think so. Eight got banged up a little.” Brook set down the roller, the ink on it before now gone from being in a restricted zone, along with empty tanks on their backs.

Clover set the other weapons down near her own. She looked back at her friend upon hearing about Eight, worried. “She what?” 

Brook stared at the roller for longer than she should have, then looked to her friend. Clover noticed her expression looking unsure. “Yeah. I saw a curling bomb almost splat her. It splattered some opponent ink where her scar is.”

Clover raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Brook asked, crossing her arms.

“Umm, well the look on your face, that’s what. Is there something else on your mind?” 

_To think she is more concerned at me than Eight..._ The greenish squid shifted her arms again, looking like she was hugging herself. _Guess I’m being to obvious, damn ear twitch._ She looked back over to Eight, seeing her talking to Callie before she walked off.

Brook looked away and set her eyes on her hands now in front of her, she flexed them, feeling the movement. _You have control. Why are you so worried it will happen again?_ “I’m not sure what to think. I just wish I could know what she was thinking,” the older agent voices.

Three thought back to Eight just moments ago. Seeing her legs trying to support herself. Green ink all over her backside. Her eyes far away and in pain. Panicked. Like she just witnessed things that horrified her.

Brook quickly sniped the one who threw the curling bomb. She put her shades on the top of her head, not caring for the discomfort of her eyes being light-sensitive after Kamabo. She needed to see the whole picture without a dark tint. Callie was making her way to her, talking to her. She shouted out to ask if she was okay because she was above the scene and couldn’t make it to Eight in the time Callie could. She heard Eight say she was fine weakly. Regardless, she saw someone from the corner of her eye and sniped another approaching opponent with some struggle focusing. Then, she made a path to swim in squid form to make it to the scene faster while the whistle blew. She could tell they won but that didn’t matter right now.

By the time she got there, Callie asked her to take hers and Eights' weapons. Well, Callie basically shoved them in her hands. She fumbled with them but her gaze was mostly on Eight. The octoling looked confused through her gaze and looked up at her. Then she flinches back into Callie with a squeak, a mix of fear and sadness in her eyes. 

_Well shit._ Three was frozen at her reaction and looked at her worryingly. Then her thoughts raced. _What was that? Why did she look afraid of me? Did I hurt her somehow? Did she see me like_ **_that_ ** _again? Give her space._ Three stepped back.

“Wow. Calm down, Agent Eight. It’s just Brook.” Callie cut in as she readjusted her hand behind the octoling.

Eights' expression changed from fear to guilt and then she looked to the ground as she got carried away, focusing on the ground intently.

Brook stood there. Then she snapped out of it and attempted to carry the weapons in her arms to her team’s temporary locker rooms. _Did the bomb trigger her?_

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Three stopped looking at her hands, halting her in reliving the scene just minutes ago, and picked up her e-liter 4k, touching the screen on the RRM. She tapped return and put her ID in.

“Means what I said.” Brook finally answered, not looking at her. She set her weapon on the platform to be returned and took her tank off her back, Clover spoke again.

“I know that but why do you say that?” Clover took her dualies as Three stepped away and stood aside, finish her business on the machine.

“She just looked all frazzled when she looked at me.” _Because of what happened down there. Because of what that phone made you do to her._

The orange-ish yellow squid hummed, doing the same steps as the other did on the RRM.

“What else do you want me to say? That’s basically it.” _No, it isn’t._

Clover finished and turned to her. “Don’t know. Just wanted to be a friend. Like you always are to me. No need to get all defensive on me, man.” Her tone was tensing. _Stop being so defensive damn it!_

Brook put on a little smile and rolled her eyes, trying to ignoring the defensive comment and her scolding herself. “I’m pretty sure you out friend me, seeing as you are there on the occasions I have a rough night. I don’t do much in return for you that much.” _‘Cause I’m stubborn and not good with emotions much. At least I try._

Her eye felt agitated now so she slipped her shades down to their proper place, shielding her eyes.

Clover smiled fondly. “Yeah, I guess I am pretty great sometimes. But don’t make yourself believe that you didn’t ‘return’ the favor to me. You humor me a lot of the time, even if it isn’t you’re thing. And I…,” She paused, rubbing her arm anxiously and her smile dropping. “I at least wanted to be there for you too. Being there to help you calm down those nights is the only time your vulnerable. I wanted to help you apart from just that.”

 _Cod damn that was very sincere._ Brook walked to be right in front of her. Put on her default serious frown. “Listen, Agent Four. We both are pretty fucked up with some heavy baggage. WE can support each other, when the time is right, okay?” 

She grinned, surprised at her words. “Heh, Yeah. You’re right.”

Brook stepped back, satisfied, and finished returning her other teammates' weapons to their accounts, memorizing every agent's ID number. She needs to get their tanks too. “Damn straight I am,” Brook murmured. 

“Heh, classic Three. All wise and experienced. But I know that you aren’t that straight.” Clover retorted, back at her teasing.

“Oh shut up.” Brook finished and they made their way to the two other agents. _Stupid eye. Stupid feelings. Stupid Clover tryna tease me._ She did her best to not let her eye twitch, even if she had her aviators shades on, and tried not to think of Clover’s comment. 

_Ugh._

-Time jump-

On their way to Marie’s and Callie’s house, the two cephalopods’ hands were still conjoined. Eight walked with a bounce in her step, despite just having a panic attack moments ago. The inkling still felt bad about it, even if Eight said not to. Just seeing it, the scar on her back, glowing slightly in the dim sun, lighting in her room through the open blinds. (She never really saw it before. Pearl and Marina were the ones who saw it first) Then seeing her trip and hit her back, horror and silent tears on her face. She shuddered. The most terrifying thing was it reminded her of something she rather not see again. 

_The sound of tires screeching and clang of mental. The feeling of fear as it hit the front and the painful metal stabbing her hip. The sound of a scream that wasn’t her own rang through impact then silence, apart from her crying, the next. The pain unbearable and her bleeding ink spilling out of her body unnaturally._

“Three?” The one in question flinched, snapping to reality and looking at Eight through her shades. _Shit!_ “I was going to say that your phone is ringing but… You alright?”

Three brought her phone out of her pants pockets and looked at the ID, reading ‘FourLeafClover’. Just as she was about to answer, it turns back to her lock screen. She took too long to answer.

“I’m fine. Just remembered something,” She answers as she called Four back. It rang once before the other line clicked.

“Holy shit! Three, you need to come over here now!” 

Three held the phone away from her ear, eyes closed at the loud surprise of her voice. “What is going on?” she asked with a grunt.

“Marie is spilling some heavy details on what she has found out! You need to get here quickly dude!”

“Okay okay. We will be there in a few minutes.” 

“Good,” and the line ended. Three sighed and put her phone back in its place, messaging the bottom of her assaulted ear. “Jeez, why was she so damn loud for?”

Eight quickly giggled in her hand. “You know why. She is Agent Four.”

“Right. Lets hurry. This sounds important.” Three quickened her pace and Eight followed, not wanting to separate. _Wait, I’m still holding her hand?_ _No, don’t think about gay shit now! Or that memory. Time for work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little preview 'till the good stuff comes so stay tuned for that ;P
> 
> I'm not proud of the pacing but eh, I felt like you guys needed to see it through someone else's eyes and thoughts. Also, more tags will be added later and there will be sensitive themes ahead so look out for that.
> 
> Have a good Day of Mothers!


	2. I Had a Night I Had a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some theories come to light and some disturbing images come to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done. The title was inspired by a lyric in It's Alright by Mother Mother.
> 
> And welcome to the chaos :3

“So, what you are saying is that Octavio may have made an agreement with Tartar. One were he would sacrifice his own **people** for that crazy phone’s research or findings and to ‘deal with’ the Inkling race?” Three summarized, arms crossed and restrained horror on her face. It was an understatement to say she’s nervous.

“From what I gathered, yes.” All the agents sat in the Squid Sisters living room, apart from Three, as Marie provided the intel she gathered from the scrolls and other various sources. Agent Four looked like she saw a ghost, legs hanging off the couch and hands hugged herself. Beside her were Callie and Marie, both looked bothered by the news and sitting neutrally. Next to the couch, they all occupied, Eight sat on the recliner. She looked lost in thought, looking disturbed. Almost as if she was expecting the news but still didn’t believe it. Three was standing next to her. “It also seems they are finding ways to make their troops more obedient. There are some blueprints on devices that would entrance a host unwilling to follow their leader and be obedient to them. It’s like Octavio and Tartar are collabing on it but at a distance, probably because he had no choice but to have Tartar as an ally? With the phone’s scientific approach and Octavio’s engineering and music. Since Octavio is in captivity, Tartar took it upon it’s self to finish the job but was stopped by Agent Eight, thankfully. But that leaves the question of what they would do if one of them were to resurface again...” Marie finish, looking the slightest bit distressed at the conclusion, but also tired of countless hours of research, though took a worried glance at Eight for a second. Marie was wearing a green jacket and grey sweatpants, hair in a ponytail. 

Callie hummed, placing a finger below her mouth, looking sullen. She was still wearing her disguise but the sunglasses were off. “That...would make sense. I mean… Octavio did get to me and I presume all the octolings… Plus, Tartar sanitizing octolings and getting to Agent Three as well.”

“Oh man…,” Four cut in. “Do...do they want to… you know… get rid of their enemies, like us, and use them to their advantage?”

Marie looked conflicted, seeming to connect the dots. “I wouldn’t put it past them to do that. That would lead up to what they’re possibly planning next if they were back.”

This seemed to weigh down on everyone. A moment of silence washed over everyone. Three was trying not to think of it to hard but if herself and Callie could get brainwashed, they could do it to anyone. And that terrified her. Just the feeling of being controlled was mentally and physically sickening. Recovering from it was a struggle. Heck, she still is. 

After Eight went to bed and the others left, it was hard getting to sleep after seeing Clover so...she didn’t even know how to describe it in one word. Fortunately, she did get two more hours of rest but she was disturbed by that stupid nightmare again. But this time, Clover and Eight were fighting her and she won. Then she brought them to the damn phone and they sanitized them. She woke up when they put needles with the greenish-blue substance into Eight’s body and cut Four’s arm to put the sludge in her arm. She was grateful she didn’t wake Eight and calmed herself through to the power of scrolling through social media, music, and sitting outside with cigarettes; taking a shower after and washing her clothes to get to smell off. The concerning thing, however, was the right side of her face sweating blue-green tinted sweat. That is new.

But through all that, it could become a reality if Tartar somehow made it out of Pearl’s killer wail vocal cords and the collapsing of the statue he was in. It’s all just a theory they all wish not to happen.

“How...What are we supposed to do to prevent that?” Eight asked. Three could tell she was very anxious, a distant look on her face as she looks intently at her knees as not to look at anyone. Three frowned in concern for the octoling. She could empathize with that feeling. Kamabo was a hell hole for both of them, almost like it was personally made to exploit their biggest fears. But Three would never admit that.

“I’m unsure. We have Octavio imprisoned and Tartar was defeated. If one of them comes back, their plan might be more thought out and might have something up their sleeve to deal with us interfering.” Marie thought out loud. “That is assuming Tartar survived or Octavio escaped. But Gramps is watching him very closely. I’ll be watching Octavio tomorrow so that gives me an opportunity to question him. See if this theory is all true.”

Three could see Eight clench her fisted in her lap, her expression silently horrified. Three reached out and put a hand on top of her head. The octoling looked up at her, eyes looking like they were about to cry. She gave a comforting smile to the best of her abilities. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can pull through if all that were to happen.” Three reassures, though, the be honest, she didn’t believe in her own words. Eight gave a smile back at her, nodding, and looked down at her knees again.

“Is there anything else that you found out.” Four asked, looking to Marie.

She sighed, rubbing her temple. “Yes, but that is for later. I really need to get some sleep.” Four nodded, standing up and stretching her muscles. Three could see Marie take another look at Eight, looking like she wanted to confront her on something. 

Callie nodded, scooting closer to her tired cousin who was now focused on Callie. “That’s a good idea. Plus, I think we all need to process all this crap.” She smiled warily.

“Yeah,” Marie stood up and stretched as well. “Don’t let it get any of you down. It’s not all confirmed yet. Now, I’m gonna sleep now.” She walked over to her room but turned her gaze to Callie then the rest of the other agents and her gaze rested on Eight. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me alright?” _What is she hiding?_

Callie looked to the side a split moment and nodded. “Okay, Marie. Go get some shut-eye. Love ya.” 

The others nodded and said their goodbyes, except for Eight who was still in her own world.

With Marie gone, Callie slouched down on the couch. “Man. This is heavy stuff.”

“Tell me about it.” Three murmured. _Theirs more it seems._

“Jeez. This most be hard for all yah to hear, with all that… brainwashing stuff.” Four fidgeted with her fingers.

She was right. All three of the agents, excluding Four and Marie, have been in a situation dealing with the subject. To say that their using that as a key part in they’re scheme is very troubling to go through again. It sent a shiver down Three’s core. “No shit.” the inkling let out under her breath.

“Brook, Clover… Can we go home now.” Eight spoke up. Brook instantly nodded and release the hand on her head to be held out for Eight to grab as she stepped in front of her. Eight took it with a smile and stood up. “Two times in a row, huh?” She eyed to their now conjoined hand.

Brook rolled her eyes, secretly holding down her embarrassment. “Don’t tell me you were already planning on doing it.”

Eight looked guilty as charged, her mood the slightest bit brighter.

In the background, she could hear Callie and Clover giggling. Brook grunted and walked to the door, Eight in hand. “Get your ass on a move on Cloves.”

She stopped her snickering, but a knowing smile was on her face. Three didn’t need to see that to know. “Right. Thanks for this morning. Bye Callie!” Clover said while hugging Callie. Three opened the door and left it open for Eight and soon the other inkling to follow.

“See you later, Cal.” Three waved off.

“Yeah…” Eight said silently.

“Heh, tootels. It was fun play’en turf with you guys! We should do it again.” She hugged Four back and they parted.

“Yeah sure.” Four quickly caught up with her roommates.

“Remember to take care of yourselves! All of you!” Callie waved from the door.

“Back at you!” Four shouted from a distance. 

They all walked for a bit, taking the train. Three’s eye pinged in pain for a second but vanished when they left the station. They then walked the rest of the way.

“You okay?” Three asked Eight, concerned she hadn’t spoken yet.

“I...do not know?” She responded, squeezing the slightest bit harder, looking ahead of them.

“Understandable. If there is anything on your mind, I’m always around.” Three offered.

“Okay.” Eight replied with, but nothing else.

Three looked over her shoulder, seeing Clover six feet behind them, looking down at her phone as she walked. It was around seven so the screen lighted her face in the dusk, expression thinking. “You gonna stay back there Clover?”

She looked up. “Oh, sorry. Callie just texted me something she forgot to mention.” she quickened her pace to be lined up next to Three’s left side and showed her the text.

**Callie: Forgot to mention that we r planning to recruit another agent. We just need to get Gramps all caught up on all this jazz**

**FourLeafClover: Oh cool. Did ya have someone in mind?**

**Callie: Not rly but I’m gonna go search for someone in more of the med field tomorrow**

Three hummed. “That is probably for the best. To have an extra hand,” she commented. The closest thing they had to medics is Marie’s knowledge of first aid and herself but a little more psychological.

Clover nodded. “Yeah. Totally ready to have someone new on the team.” She pulled her phone back and typed a response.

“Umm, guys?” They both turned to her, Eight looking back. “What time is it?”

_Shit. Her night shift._

“Seven twenty-five.” Clover provides. Eight gasped and ran forward, releasing her hand from Brook, her thinking crisis forgotten.

“Sorry! I got to get to work!” Eight shouted from a distance, already a good distance from the two other agents. _Eight sure can run._

“Damn, she can run,” Clover spoke her thoughts.

“My thought exactly.” 

Clover looked back at her phone seeing another response from Callie but she couldn’t read it. Her fingers moved and she sent the message, putting her phone in her hoodie's front pocket and resting them there, a small smile on her face. Then she breathed in the night air and breathed out. “So peaceful out here.” She stated, looking up at the sky, which was a mix of pink and dark blue, stars poking out.

Brook looked up as well. “Calm before the storm?” Clover punched her in the shoulder

“Buzzkill.” They both looked ahead, seeing the house from a distance and Eight stumbling out the door, touching up her outfit while turning the opposite direction of the two agents.

Brook found herself smiling heartedly at the display.

“Cute isn’t she?” Clover teased.

“Oh shut it. Like your the one to know.” Three countered. The younger inkling let out a nervous laugh, looking down. _Strange…_

“What’s up with that laugh. Did I finally hit a weak spot.” Three punched herself for her wording.

Clover shrugged. “ If I’m being honest, yes. But I don’t want to get into it. I already made a scene this morning.”

“Don’t say that. Everyone breaks at some point, if they were to hold it back too long.” She would know.

“Yeah...right.” Clover sank in on herself.

_Change the subject! Change the subject!_

Brook fumbled. “So umm, what did you do with Callie and Marie?”

Clover seemed to perk up a bit. “Oh, well, first I took a nap on their couch. Then we ate brunch at a diner because fuck breakfast. And then we chilled at their place again, talking about some important stuff,” she used air quotes. “Got hungry again and ordered some pizza for lunch. Uhhh, oh and went turfing but you were there for that.”

Brook could tell she wasn’t telling her the whole story but it wasn’t her business if they had some personal conversations.

They were now at the doorstep, the door unlocked from Eights heist getaway.

“Good,” they stepped in. “I’m glad you spent time having some fun.” 

“Yeah. I haven’t been out with the Squid Sisters in a while, apart from business.” She turned the kitchen light on and went to the fridge, taking her recycled water bottle from it and clogging it. Brook understood were she was coming from at that statement.

Brook watched from afar. Then her scarred eye started to sting again from the inside. _Come on! It had been, like, two hours! Plus the ping at the station but that was nothing._

She felt for her glasses resting on her head and put them on, just in case it started to twitch again.

“Um, you good?” She finishes her drink and started to refill it, stealing a glance from Brook.

 _Fucked christ! Why is there a headache on just the right temple! Those are the worse._ She made her way passed Clover, trying not to touch her face, and opened the cabinet, grabbing her painkillers and Ibuprofen. “Yeah, just a pain spell again. No big deal.” She gulped them down without the help of water because she has been doing that a lot. Once she was done, she turned to see Clover with a raised eyebrow which was saying “bullshit.”

 _I don’t want to deal with this right now._ And she was right by that sentiment. She gets angry when people fuss over her health. A scary kind of angry if the conversation lasted too long. The stinging and headache were still there cause pills take some time to kick in. “Just drop it. I’m not in the mood.” she made her way to her bedroom door.

“Wait,” She stopped. “Can I take some of my sleep aids? I’m not really tired and I uh… don’t want to…” she trailed off. Brook could fill in the blanks.

“Fine,” she went into her room and found the bottle, opening it to retrieve two tablets, then gave them to Clover who was getting her water again.

“Thanks,” Brook hummed in reply and went to her room again. “Goodnight. And if you need something, come get me.”

“Yeah, Goodnight.” And she finally retreated to her room. She let out a big sigh and clenched her teeth in frustration. She took her glasses off, rubbed her pained temple as she put them on top of her wardrobe. _You're such a shitty person when this happens. At least she didn’t press._

Then she pulled her hand away as if it burned her. That blender scar was there. _Right._ Now there was a pulse in her temple, a one-sided headache, and her damn eye stung. She grunted angrily. _Stupid phone, stupid glass blender, stupid Sanitation!_ She dug through her drawer and pulled out her night pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

Taking her clothes off was annoying but she did it. She left her bra on because it felt more secure. Throwing her clothes in a hamper, she threw herself on her bed, back facing the ceiling. She grumbled under her breath, speaking gibberish to any outsider and curses to herself. 

Turning over to breath, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan, while her injuries were throwing a hissy fit. 

She laid there for five minutes, no thinking or anything. Then, she reached for her phone now laying on her nightstand, charging, and pressed play on her ‘headache relief’ music.

-

_She was running, the sound of an empty tunnel and her own footsteps echoing through it. ‘Why am I running?’_

_She stopped and looked around. It was dim but it was undoubtedly familiar. She was in the lower part of the metro, wearing her hero suit and cape. The floor was concrete and the walls stone. There were closed steel doors on either side of the walls, all at least ten feet apart and aligned with each other._

_Her pants of breath calm, but panic ceases to stop. ‘Why I’m I here again?...Gramps and that octoling. Got to find them.’_

_She walked in a quickened pace, passing doors upon doors. It didn’t seem to end. Everything looks the same as two seconds ago. She stops to open the doors but all of them are locked. She sighed but continued to check every door she came across, hand on her heroshot that was in its holster around her waist._

_Then there was a clang and the sound of a door opening. She snapped to attention, heroshot pointed at the sound. It was just an open door with light pouring out from it._

_She breathed in and out, trying to calm her pounding hearts. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, she slowly makes her way to the door, caution in each step. She peered in the room, seeing a well lite room looking like a surgery room but had two beds. ‘Why is everything so damn creepy down here?’_

_She slowly entered the room, gun raised to any sudden movements. It looked like there was a recent session here. There was ink that looked a darker shade of a magenta ink on one of the beds and… ‘Wait, something isn’t right…’ theirs was a darker shade of orange too, along with open belt straps and cuffs to restrain them. ‘Fuck. That ink is from the inside of a body. Its blood.’ In between the two beds was a rolling table tray with all kinds of tools to operate on someone. The bloody surgeon knives standing out the most with the two mixes of ink, mostly orange on the sharp tools._

_A shudder wrecks her form, hands shaking. There were also two other different ink colors as well. A regular shade of orange, like her main color before Kamabo, and greenish-blue ink. ‘Sanitation ink, or was it even ink at all?’_

_She stepped back, her hearts hammering in her chest and tears surfacing in her eyes._

_There were IV’s with a slightly empty pack of sanitization ink and the other a perfectly full pack by the beds. All the different ink colors were splattered around the room, looking like something went down. If she had to guess, the orange ink was fighting against the sanitized octolings, along with the magenta ink who didn’t seem to have a weapon based on not seeing any vibrant shade of it as the orange ink. Guessing by the blood, they were both upper handed and got operated on based on their blood ink on the tools. Or perhaps the orange was saving magenta from the IVs in them, got a little messy, and they escaped somehow?_

_Just thinking of the possibilities was saddening and scary to her. She could usually keep her cool it situations like this… but this is different. She’s alone in a place where she doesn't know how to navigate. It doesn’t help that it feels like a haunted hospital from a horror movie. She would know, she likes watching horror movies._

_With still beating hearts, scared out of her mind, she moves to the far door that was wooden with a wired glass window. She peered through it, seeing nothing but darkness on the other side apart from the sanitization sludge glowing vibrantly, but not enough to see anything else, and vibrant and dark orange. Magenta was gone, which is good because that came from a wound or ten wounds._

_With a gulp, she turned the knob and walked in, leaving the door open for a quick exit if need be._

_She followed the trail, leading to more darkness. Swallowing her fear, she tracked on, the other three colors slowly becoming nothing but Kamabo teal and dark orange small splatters. ‘That not a good sign.’_

_There was a grunting sound behind her, she wiped around with her heroshot aimed and ready. It dropped from her hands at the sight._

_In front of her was Agent Four, all bloody and tethered in her yellow neon hero suit, the long sleeve ripped off. The most concerning detail was the fact that her left arm was cut open with the sanitized sludge in it and bleeding out, along with the other cuts. Her other hand was clenching her head and her breaths ragged, grunting in pain with forcefully closed eyes._

_She was terrified. Horrified even. If that sludge was to get in a wound... well, it would mean being controlled by Tartar. “F-Four…?”_

_‘What is she doing here?! She’s not supposed to be here?! This isn’t what happened! She is supposed to be saving Inkopolis from Octavio!’_

_Four lifted her head a bit, opening one eye to reveal teal lensed flickering to her normal eye color back and forth. ‘Shit! She looks just like me!’_

_Four shut her eyes again, freehand clinging to her head more. She sputtered in pain, trembling. “G-get...g-g-et out o-of here…”_

_Three furrowed her brow, taking a step closer and swallowing her fear. “You're hurt.”_

_“NO!” Three stopped at her scream. “S-stop…! Don’t get c-closer…” Four’s breath picked up, trembling harder. ‘This looks concerningly familiar…’ “Y-you need to save E-Eight… Go before-” She forcefully pulled forward as if someone punched her in the gut, murmuring under her breath. Three swore she heard the words attack and terminate. ‘Shit!’_

_Four growled like a wolf, clenching her teeth and finally opening both eyes. “I SAID GO!” The sludge on her arm grew and glowed in the dim lighting, looking like a teal goopy blade was protruding from it._

_Three flitched but picked up her weapon swiftly, stepping back and aiming it at Four while she struggled to stand with a now deadpan look in her now teal lensed eyes. “I’m sorry Four but I’m not leaving you like this.” Three turned her gun to its handle grip and knocked it against the other inklings head, knocking her unconscious like an agent would in a spy movie._

_Three breathed heavily, looking down at her. ‘I wish it didn’t have to do this.’ She pulled out her handy handcuffs and positioned them behind her back with caution to her cut and infected arm. Next, she changed her ink color to Four’s now pale orange ink color, ignoring the discomfort in her tentacles from changing color without a spawn or checkpoint. She shot at the sludge on Four’s arm. It shrunk in size but she couldn’t get to it from inside the wound without making it worse. That cut was very deep from the looks of it. ‘That is enough for now.’_

_She put her gun in its holster and picked Four up in her arms, continuing to follow the trail with Four randomly convulsing here and there. Her mind started racing. ‘Why is Clover here? I haven't even met her yet. And Eight? Shit, Where is she! I think Four protected her back there but what happened next?! She might be in a rougher shape than Clover if she was injected by those IVs and didn’t have a weapon to fight with. Fuck! Those sanitized octoling got Four! Probably left her since she is hurt and was hijacked by that parasite! They possibly have found Eight and are doing shit to her by now! Shit, Fuck! Ok, ok… stay calm. That's what got you through this hell hole. Wait, is this even real?! I thought I-’_

_“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my good friend Agent Three.”_

_‘Codness, Fuck!’ In the distance, she could see a glowing silhouette, green irises popping out from the darkness. “I’m glad I found you. This way, you can join us as well.” They came closer, their appearance becoming more familiar. “Oh, and Agent Four too. I was actually on my way to retrieve her, since, you know, she's injured and got that parasite in her arm. You’re just a lucky bonus.”_

_‘Oh shit…’ Three quickly placed Clover down and aimed her gun at the approaching octoling. ‘Please don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt her too.’_

_“No need for violence. Just surrender and join our ultimate goal.” Agent Eight stood just ten feet away, a sly look on her face that was so out of character and wearing her metro leather outfit. Three’s hearts ached. ‘That isn’t her. She’s not herself.’ She really didn’t want to fight her but she would if it meant to see Eight herself again and Inkopolis to be safe from harm._

_“No, you need to step off my friends! I’ll beat you to a pulp if you lay another slimmy- whatever the hell you have- on anyone else, you damned telephone.” She hissed._

_He made Eight chuckle. “Oh really? You're not in a very good position to say that.” She stepped close, Three readied to press the trigger._

_However, someone from behind grabbed her hands from behind. Then, in a swift movement, she’s on her knees with her arms held behind her back, like a policeman subduing a criminal. ‘How ironic.’_

_Eight raised her chin with a finger and was met by black scleras and glowing green irises, dulled green skin, and blue hair with green tips. Her skin having splotches of sanitized ink, looking like a psychotic that just killed several people and their blood splattered all over her body. “Forgot about your little companion did you? You should have left her where you found her.” ‘But how?! I restrained her!’ “Welcome back to Kamabo Co. It’s such a delight to have you back on the rightful side of history.”_

_From behind, she could hear and feel it on her skin again, slowly making its way to her freshly opened temple cut, ‘Excuse me! How did that happen?!’, leaving a burning trail in its wake._

_Three struggled against Agent Four, screaming for it to stop and threatening Tartar in her anger of being helpless._

_Eight tisked “That will get you nowhere. If you just relax, the process will be more tolerable.”_

_“Tolerate my ass you piece of scrap metal shit!” Three grumbled, the parasite reaching her tear-stained cheek._

_“Oh, such profanity will be purged when I get into you.” Eight stood up and turned her back on her. “And I’ll use all of you to end what you were protecting.”_

_It’s in her cut, it’s inside her system, it’s w̴̛͕̺̗̉̌̉̾̑͊̈́͊̎̅́o̶̭̘͍͐͒͒͊ŕ̸͕̘͖͂͊̈̋m̶̪̹̯̼̰̈́́̃͑̆̋̅̈̈̿͊͘į̸̭̦͍̯̩̦̻̗͚͈͙̏̇̈́͂͐͂̋̃͘ͅñ̴̡̛̻͈͚̼͎̟̘̣͖̔͆̉̄̾̓g̷̡̼̣̹̞̞̙̲̑͂ ̵̛̤̠̩̺̼̝͈͚̣͉̦̝̜̐̽̇̾̄́̒́i̸̢͍͈͕̫̗̩͔̯̥̱̫̥̲̟͑̄̀̅n̸̺̰̳̮͚̄̄ṯ̶̢̤̥̭̩̱̬̣o̷̝̬͇̙̟̓̈́̂́͒̅̐͑͜ ̵̬̦̤͇̼̦̘̫̞͓̟̖̝̰͉̋̃̓͗̉́͛͝ḩ̶̧̣̭̠̮̳̘͇̱̾̏̏̓͐͂̕͝è̸̛̱͇͐̈́̽͒̇̈́̈́̓̽͜r̴̢͙̱̖̝͖͖̲̹̙͇͂̒͝ ̷̧̦̹͓̼̱̾̈́̀̿̆̏̄̅̓̅̾̉͗̅͋b̶̹̘͍̅̇͑̚ͅṛ̶̡̢̬͈̣̦̦̺̲̖̮̘̗͌̓̑̾̎̍͛̈́̈́̌̈͑͠a̴͈̭̥͎̲̗̓̏̉͜͜i̷̘͒̄̋͝n̵̨̩̤̜̥͖̖̖̜̼̣̔̎ and spreading f̸͙̼͛̿͌̚͠ị̵̧̡̛̛̤͉̱̦̺̱̻̻̅̄̌̍̍͛̕͜͝r̸͓̫̙̹̰̯͗̉͋̓͋̍̊͊͜ͅe̴͉̱̭̭͕̭̩̞͈̭̤̩̅̓̄̀͝ to her right side, again. The all too familiar commands repeating over and over, taking over her senses._

_ATTACK. DESTRn̸̨̛̺̺̪̩̦̦̝̤̟͛͂͑̿̂̓͋͆̚͝ȍ̵̹͓͕̫̗̩̠̋͌͗̌̒̏̀̽͗̚ͅOY. TERMINATE. FOLLOW.ATTAgetoutCK. DESTROY. TERMIN̶̜̩̲̮̋̎͐͆͌̾͊͒Ä̷̜̥̩͙̟̬͈͓͍͔͙̲͕̥͐͊̕͝͠T̵̨̙̳̣̹͓͉̣́͝Ẹ̷̡̨̯̘̺͓͙̫̘͈̖̍͆̿̾̅̆̌͋͋͛́̈́͝. FOLLstopOW. DȨ̷̖̩̗̙̱͉̗̫͓̤̳̖͎̾̾̒S̷̨̧̰̣̪̳͙̤̣̑̎͑̈́̉ͅT̶̖̹̺̙̖͔̠̤̭̲̃̾̈́̑̆͐͑̂̿̐̐̈́͒͠ROY. ATTACK. TERMg̴̯̦̜͕̲̲̥̮͇͍̪̻̈̎̇̍ͅȩ̸̻̺̪̦̊͗͛̏̈́̌̂͐̈́̏̚̚͘ṭ̸̨̛̼̺͖̣͎͎̦̰̺̫́̔̐͛̔̇̕̚͠o̸̢͍͉͌̏͗̇̾f̷̧̝̲̺̤̦̯̹̫̅̂̔̆́̌̿̾̃͂̃̆̃̊ͅf̴̢̧̡͎͕͉̩̘̥̮̱̔͛̒͂́INATE. FOLLOW. DESTfù̷̻͉̙̤͈͖͋̍͌̅̆c̸̻̼͉̲̼̟̳̤̝̮͔͓̺͑̃̈͗͐͠͝k̵̢̘̫̗̪͂̈̋̿͑͌̕͝͝͠ͅͅROY. TERMIN-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh a cliff hanger. Since it is apparently Splatoons 5th anniversary today, why not post a chapter? I hope you will stick around ;)
> 
> And if you are wondering how I did that weird font at the end, here you go!-https://lingojam.com/ZalgoText
> 
> Here is my tumblr if you want to get notifications on when I post the next chapter- https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/cloverzbandit


	3. You're Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She calms herself down but someone comes running home in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. I don’t know if you noticed but I write differently for each agent/character. An example is the pronouns for Tartar. Others use ‘it’. Others use ‘he.’
> 
> :L
> 
> I decided to not leave you guys hanging. I hate cliffhangers too.

Brook snapped awake, panting heavy and hand holding the right side of her face. The skin around it felt sweaty, like liquid was squeezing out of her skin. She took a moment to breathe and looked around her surroundings. _You are okay. Just another shitty nightmare again._

She sighed, a chill running up her back. _Are they safe?_ She stumbled out of bed, the head rush making her head pound and the wetness drip from her face. She shook her head and exited her room to see Eight’s bedroom door open and vacant, darkness staring back at her. Heartbreak struck her chest. _Was that all in my head and Kamabo never happened? Was that some twisted dream that didn’t really happen?_

She turned her head to see the door next to hers was closed. _Clover._ The vision of her with that deep cut and sludge in her arm resurfaced. And once soft and welcoming eyes now those teal lenses. Then that reminds her of herself and her experience with it. Then she’s thinking about Eight again. How she was a sanitized octoling, serving under that phone and using her body to exploit her. Tease her. How sick. She was hopeless to save her. To bring her back to her senses. Full-on sanitation doesn’t have a cure yet… _Your fault._

Tears surfaced in her eyes and she turned the doorknob. It was dark but she saw the outline of a familiar inkling in the bed and her belongings.

Brook calmed herself, whipping her tears away. _Stupid… stop being weak. Everything is fine. Clovers sleeping. Eights at her nighttime job. The telephone is gone._

She closed the door, leaving her roommate to sleep away. _But why do I feel like it’s gonna come back?_

Brook walked to the bathroom sink and splashed her face with water, feeling it chill her nerves the slightest bit and getting rid of the wetness in her skin on her right side. Grunting to herself, she looks at her reflection, seeing the teal part of her orange eye glow in the dark. She turned the light on and the glow was gone, just her teal spot in the upper corner of her right eye. She reached for a towel and dried her face. _Disgusting._

Finished, Brook felt around her infected eye, the wetness gone but left a rough feeling to it but now there was a bit of a physical change. Where she felt the wetness before, was a bit of a darker coloring but wouldn’t be noticed if your not looking for it. _Fuck. How did this get here. Ugh._ She then pulled her hair away from the side of her head to check her temple scar. It stared back at her. It looked the same, a scarred cut that had a few stitches in it before they popped out a few weeks ago.

She caressed it, careful not to agitate it again. It still felt rougher and had the feel of an indent. She scoffed, remembering the meeting where every agent gives a report of their mission, except Eight of course. She was very angry when Marie told them of Callie being missing and Octavio on the loose with her gone. Then being informed that _he fucking brainwashed her!_ Three stepped out for a moment to process based on her temple hurting like hell. It was just a few minutes before she returned. But she pulled through and Cap’n and herself told of what happened to them. It was hard when her head was pounding and she just wanted to sleep forever on her bed.

Though, when she was about to leave and go home to do just that, Agents One and Two _had_ to stop her, asking if she was okay because she ‘looked like shit’ And-I-quote Marie. Of course, she was being a stick in the mud and walked faster to avoid them. They followed her because they were worried. She guessed that made sense now but it still made her feel guilty. 

Three yelled to their faces to ‘fuck off’ with tears in her eyes, ‘cause yeah, her head was still hurting and making her frustrated and dizzy and just overall feel like she was melting. 

So yeah, she had a breakdown in front of the Squid Sisters. And since she was so irritated, she made the mistake of touching her right temple.

...So yeah, she had a breakdown _and_ was bleeding out from her head in front of the Squid Sisters, not to mention she was crying and saying some deep shit she isn’t proud of saying because _fuck Callie and her presence of ‘you can say anything on your mind’ and fuck Marie for being so laid back and being sharply gentle to her._

In the end, Marie took her to the doctor the same day to treat it properly (Callie needed to stay behind to help and talk to Gramps and Agent Four). Since that day, she came to know Marie more and would lean on her at times Three needs it(Callie too. She is good at comforting). Her and Marie would sometimes meet up at their favorite cafe and get coffee together past noon because they are both night owls.

A smile surfaced on her face. Brook was glad to have her and Callie as an outlet, especially after giving them such a cold shoulder in the beginning. She didn’t exactly have friends before and the first ones she made were undercover celebrities saving the world. Plus Cap’n but he was more of a grandfather to her than a friend.

Brook dried her face with a towel again, appreciating the lavender sent Eight would use to do the laundry. Come to think of it, Eight always smells like lavender these days. She liked the smell of lavender… not that she pays attention when they share her bed some nights(totally does), or in her case mornings when people with normal jobs and students are just waking up.

Her face felt warm but in a pleasant way. Oh, how she hated being gay sometimes…

She decides to sit on the cushioned bench on her small porch outside like every other time. She finds her cigarette pack and lighter hidden in one of the small potted plants on the wooden railing. She sat down and lit it, bringing it to her mouth and breathed in. She let it enter her system, making her mood the slightest bit better. She exhaled, taking her cigarette away from her mouth and letting the smoke disappear in thin air as it blew away in the wind. 

The experience calmed her, thoughts erasing from her mind and letting it go through the smoke that vanishes soon after over and over again. 

Truth be told, she started when she was living with her father. Probably around age eleven. He forced her to smoke with him so she just let him win. She couldn’t lie, it was liberating (Though it hurt her first time). She was addicted to it, five cigs or more each day. It kind of made her close to her father in a way. They would just sit on the porch, just like this, and sit in silence, dragging their cigarettes. It was calm and peaceful, contrasting to the normal verbal attacks and glass beer bottles slamming on the walls from her father.

Now, she did it when she needed a clear head. Although, she did smoke a fuck ton after the metro. Clover and Callie found out and gave her nicotine gum. She did follow their advice for about a week but she stashed a pack away from discovery when they came over to check on her. And now that Clover lives with her now, she needed to be careful. So, she usually smokes when she had a nightmare and no one woke up to comfort her, not that she wanted it, or when she feels like shit, physically or emotionally.

Brook just hopes no one could smell the smoke on her ‘cause when she tried to mask it, Marie makes the inside joke of her being smelly way back when.

-

Brook must have dozed off because 1) she was still outside and 2) everything was nothing until she heard a frantic voice coming from a distance. _Fucking shit!_ It sounded like they were coming in this direction too.

Hastily, she stomped on her cigarette that was almost finished and kicked it away for no one to see and she hid her pack and lighter back in its place. She shuffled on her feet, panicking on how to look normal at around five in the coddamn morning just standing on her porch with her nightclothes on. Though, it’s too late. The person was here.

It was Eight. And she looked panicked and scared running towards her. “Oh fuck…”

She saw her and she bolted to Brook, tears in her eyes. The inkling just stood there, frozen. Eight launched herself onto her, squeezing her waist and face buried in her shoulder. She could feel the tears wet her shirt.

Wrapping her arms around the panicked octoling, she spoke as soothing as she could. “Shhh shhh, it’s okay. You are safe with me. There's no one but us.” Brook comforts, unsure of why she was like this. But she’ll be damned if she would leave her like this.

Eight squeezed tighter with her fingers, grabbing her oversized shirt near her hips, mumbling under her breath with sobs raking her body. Brook could tell she is having trouble breathing.

“It’s okay. Just breathe with me alright.” Brook demonstrated by breathing in for four seconds, hold for two, four out, and hold two. She continued to do this, rubbing circles in her back gently.

Eight eventually managed to somewhat mimic Brook’s breathing but still fearful. She did see her worst nightmare right in front of her after all.

“The-it-the phone-rat-it spoke-he-it...it… I-I say him.” Eight let out, speech all over the place and trembled more while shrinking into the other.

Brook was very concerned about that answer. _The phone? A rat spoke? Fuck what do I do! I’m usually good at regulating someone’s breathing! It worked for Clover and Eight before but this is way different! We are both messed up about that phone! Shit, okay… Stay calm for her. She needs you._

“Hey, don’t think about it. Focus on me okay. I’m here for you. I’ll...I’ll protect you.” She gave a hopefully comforting squeeze and continued to breathe for her to mimic some more. She wanted another cigarette right now.

Thank Cod Eight followed her. Brook decided to sing Into the Light softly when Eight matched her breath. She knew that song really helped the octoling calm down and since she felt like this was more personal than all the other times, she thought that her guardian’s song about her at the end of her journey of hell would help remind her that she is safe and has people to lean on. Brook does admit that singing made her nervous with someone around but she’ll sing for Eight in front of the whole world if she would make her happy.

Eights sobbing stopped, along with her violent shivering. Her arms just continued to hold the other close with a more soft hold, a ghostly smile was felt on the inkling’s shoulder.

She finished the song and it was silent apart from the sound of the morning birds singing. Brook spoke first. ”Let's get you inside, alright?” Eight nodded, head still buried in her shoulder until Eight pulled away, her hands snaking into both the inklings hands.

Brooks cheeks colored for a split second. _Oh my Cod. I'm so screwed._ Despite that, she led her inside, letting go of one hand. ”Do you want to sit on the couch and drink something or do you want to go to bed?”

Eight moved her head so her eyes were staring back at her. She looked worn down and a little hollow but there was hope in her amber eyes. She pointed to Brooks' room. Eight almost anyways becomes mute for a few minutes after her moments so asking simple questions was best if you wanted an answer as a gesture.

”You want to sleep in my room tonight?” She nodded her head yes. ”Alright… Do you want to get your PJs on or…” she looked surprised, remembering her uniform. She nodded again and detached from Brook regretfully, disappearing into her room.

Brook sighed in relief, content Eight was okay for now and her poor gay hearts stopped being it's self. She washed her face again and laid in her bed, scooting to the right side so Eight could lay on the left.

_Good thing she didn’t see me smoking. Although, I don’t think she knows what smoking is. Eh. If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t get the end of it. I'm aware that you could die younger and it’s not good for your lungs or whatever, but it made me feel good damn it. Though, I guess it’s supposed to…_

There was a weight on the left of her. Eight somehow managed to slip in without her noticing. She even closed the door and turned the light off. And now she was cuddling her. _Whatever… it’s nothing new but it still feels weird._

“I am sorry if I, um, surprised you.” Eight said slowly, laying very close to her side and an arm resting on her chest. Brook will never not get flustered at that.

“No, it's all good. I wouldn’t want you facing all that alone.” She responded.

“Thank you, Three. I do not know how to repay you.” she clutched a first full of her shirt.

”There is no need to say that. Besides...you help me more than you know…” _Shit! I said too much!_

Surprisingly, Eight laughed happily. Breathing down her neck. _Fuck._ ”I am happy to hear that. I would never think you would ever say that to anyone. You have changed a lot since I met you.”

”Oh, uh, yeah… I guess. You have too.” Brook knew she was right. She was a very reserved and dulled down inkling starting out in the agency, mainly because she was still recovering from that car accident and what happened afterward. When she was with Agent One, Agent Two, and Cap’n, she felt she could be more at ease. Though, it was still work so saving the Zapfish took priority. She agreed to join because she needed a purpose and an escape. She could get her emotions out on the octarian army and she would be doing it to benefit herself and everyone else.

It did work but violence can be dangerous if you're not careful. Brook was terrified of being like her father. She didn't like how little things pissed her off and the next thing she's doing is cursing wildly and possibly starting a fight.

She just couldn't get rid of that trait. It was a curse and why she didn't make any friends. Others view it as a strength because must times she’s defending something. But she knows its weakness. Restraint takes strength. Patience takes strength. And she is short-tempered.

After defeating Octavio, she didn't know what to do so she just did whatever paid money and became more independent. She has support. She has money. She managed to get on a Ranked team with her skills. But… She was missing something and she didn't know what. It left her in crisis mode once again and she was getting more distant and snappy. Her team noticed and requested she took a break. So did Callie and Marie because they put up with her. And she did. 

For two days until Cap’n suggested they go on a little mission to get intel if the Octarians are planning anything with Octavio captured. Three didn't know she would get separated from him and left alone in a place she isn't familiar with. It was a lot but she got through it. Though, leaving that place, after all that messed up shit she faced, it just made things worse. She was stoic, straight-faced for weeks apart except for the times she had a few breakdowns in front of the Squid Sisters and being alone in her house. It wasn't pretty.

Alone and constantly thinking about what will happen in the future. Alone and feeling guilty that she did nothing to help the situation. Alone and just sick of everything.

Good thing they got her back on her feet. Well, somewhat on her feet. She is still on crutches with obstacles in her path but they are there to lessen the difficulty. 

Without Clover insisting they should move together and her soft smile, giving her a chance. Callie being someone to relate to and brighten her day. Marie with being a support system and chill with on a rainy day. Gramps cheering her on when things get tough. Her Aunt and Uncle for being there when she needs them. Her team for their understanding and acceptance. And Eight. She's a special case, dare she say. She's got determination and strength to do anything she's passionate or inquisitive about.

Brook admires that about her.

”Three? Agent Three? Brook?”

 _Oh right, they were talking._ ”Yeah….?” _Fucking stupid._

”You spaced out for a moment there. Are you feeling okay?” Eight supported herself up with her other arm and stared at Brook straight in her eyes.

”Just thinking is all.” she murmured, breaking eye contact. _Stop looking at me please. I know my eye glows a bit but seriously._

”Of what?” she tilts her head in confusion. _Damn it. That is fucking adorable._ If it was day time, Eight would see just how teal her cheeks are.

”It's not important right now. Just go to sleep already.” she turned her back on her. _Idiot. You're an idiot._

”Okay…” Eight replied, sounding sullen. _You are a fucking dip shit, Brooklyn._ ”Umm… Can I still um… What do you call it…” she trailed off. _Are you shitting me right now? Why?!_

”Cuddling.” Brook said without thinking. She wanted a pack of cigs and then slam her head through a pillar.

”Yes, that! Can I cludding you?” _Ooooooohhhhh myyyyyy fuuuuuck! Her grammar! Okay, calm down._

”Do whatever you want.”

”Okay!”

… 

…..!

_Ooooh my Cod! Her face is nuzzled in the nape of my neck! We are LITERALLY spooning! And she is the big spoon! Aaaaaahh!_

”Goodnight Three.”

_And she is so oblivious. Mmmmmmy Cod…_

”Yeah… Good Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaae! Their's fluff! But not for long >:3  
> Next, we get the pov shifts, get to see what the others be think’en. And then some. 
> 
> I was originally going to make Three call Marie but I had a better idea. Plus, while I was writing Eight panic, my heart was racing! That's anxiety for you!


	4. What’s On Your Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight starts her morning, talking to her fellow agents. She gets a text from her two caretakers.

POV Shift

Eight could smell something… something like pasta? She arose from her sleep, opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a rise and fall of the surface she laid her head on, along with steady beats of three hearts. Eight lifted her head, realizing she was resting her head on Brook’s chest and she was curled up onto her side, hugging her in her sleep. Eight sat herself up and stared down at the still sleeping Three.

The greenish inkling was sprawled out on her mattress, arms like that Mario character jumping. Her mouth was open and breathing in and out quietly and softly, a little bit of her spit slowly trailing down the corner of her mouth.

Eight smiled at the display, her chest growing warm and heat rising in her cheeks. She didn’t know why but she felt… weird... but in a good way? She didn’t know.

She stretches her back and arms, feeling her muscles get into place. She let out a breath and looked at the digital clock beside Brook’s bed, reading 1:09.

 _Ughh… I feel like...bluuhh but at least I’m with Three._ She paused. _Wait… why did…_

_On my way home from work. Got off from the train station. Heard metal and shuffling noise from the sewer grate. I stopped and just looked at it were that noise was coming from. It grows closer and there was another sound that brought a chill. Liquid slime moving around. A glowing ball of that sludge. Looked like a rat was bathed in several layers of goop. And it spoke as he did. “Test subject 10,008, I’ve been looking for you.”_

Eight pulled away from her thoughts, shivering. _Was that even real? You might have imagined it? Or was that really him and he’s back to finish what he started? Oh no. Oh crap. Oh shit._

At that moment, Clover was in the doorway and saying that she made lunch for them but Eight is still panicking to care. _He’s back. He’s going to finish what Marie talked about. He’ll try to control us. Control Three. Do something to me. He tried to kill me! He lied about helping me get out of the metro. He hurt me. Hurt Three. Would have hurt everyone else too! Everything is-_

“Wow, Eight, hey.” She felt a hand resting on her shoulder and she lifted her head to meet Clover’s eyes. “Everythings okay, see. I made food for you two sleepyheads.” She smiled at her, calming Eight’s nerves.

Eight nodded while the weight beside her spoke up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a yawn. _Cute but I just freaked out and she didn’t notice._ “Uh, what time’s it.”

“1:23. So get your ass up and eat,” Clover answered and stepped out of the room. “And make it snappy. I know you have a team meeting today,” she added, directing it towards the other cephalopod in the house.

 _Hoookay, clear your head… It was probably in your head anyway. Hopefully. It is food time so focus on that._ “Sleep well, Eight?”

The one in question, turned to Brook standing at her wardrobe, shuffled through her clothes. “Yes, I did. Thanks to you.”

“Good.” She finally picked her turf gear cloths.

 _Oh right, probably should leave._ Eight made her way to the door but froze when she remembered something. _Why was she outside when I came home?_ “Um, Three? Quick question.”

Brook looked at her expectantly, a confused look on her face. “Go ahead.”

“Why were you outside when I came home?” Eight tinted her head when she flinched. _Hmmm. Suspicious…_

“I uh, had another nightmare… so I went outside for some fresh air.” Eight could tell that she was hiding something from the slight twitch of her pointy ears. She caught on to some of her body languages when she started living with her. She was curious about the mysterious Agent Three. She just was a tough nut to crack but she got the gist of it with the help of Marina. Though, the downside was getting questioned a lot of why Three of all people. Pearl teased her that she had a ‘crush’ on her but she wasn’t sure that was or what it meant fully. Four said that too but called it ‘love.’ It was confusing. Love is one of the new things she didn’t have before. Or at least she didn’t think so.

“Are you okay?” Eight asked instead.

Brook had a distant look on her face but answered with “For now I think so.”

Eight nodded and left the room, even if she wanted to stay. Eight came to the conclusion that it was out of her control. She couldn’t make her stop having nightmares. Neither could she stop herself from hallucinating and freak out. _Life is such a pain, but at least it is better from Kamabo._

Eight entered her room and creaked the door shut, checking her phone on her nightstand. There was a text from Pearl and Marina on the group chat. She opened it and read it, the timestamp at 11:10 am.

**MC. Princess: Yo Eight! It’s been a hot minute! Whatcha doing in 3s place?**

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Stop teasing her Pearlie.**

**MC. Princess: Oh c’mon Reena! I know your curious too**

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Sure but I’m more curious on how she’s doing.**

**DJ_Hyperfesh: We have been busy with the news lately.**

**MC. Princess: Yeah… Some sus stuff is going on but when hasn’t there been, am I right?**

_Sus? What does that mean?_ There was a ten-minute pause

**MC. Princess: Guess yr still asleep. Text us when you wake up k?**

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Yeah! We want to see you again.**

Then they both said they love her in octarian. 

Eight smiles. _Those hopeless saps._ She typed up a reply.

**AGE. Eight: Love you guys to! I just woke up and I am going to have some lunch Four cooked up right now.**

**AGE. Eight: Sorry for the silence. Been busy to**

She put her phone down and got in her casual clothes(A black cubed flannel, Off the Hook merch t-shirt, skinny jeans, and her bandanna she wears on her head) along with taking her meds. Her phone buzzed and she grabs it, walking to the kitchen while reading.

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Oh good, you're awake! Me and Pearlie would love it if you come to see us today! We want to know what you have been up to.**

**MC. Princess: Hell yeah! We can go out and stuff if you ya wanna. Go out for dinner too**

Eight smiled to herself, standing by one of the stools connected to the sink island in the kitchen, Clover draining the pasta.

**AGE. Eight: I would love that! I will be there in an hour. Love you guys!**

**“** What are you smiling about?” 

Eight looked up to see Clover smirking at her, putting some pasta in her bowl.

Eight set her phone down and got a bowl from the cabinet. “Just Pearl and Marina.”

“Are you gonna go to their big ass mansion again?” She finished pouring it with that red sauce Eight hasn’t bothered to remember the name of and sat beside the chair Eight once occupied.

“Yes. We have not seen each other in a while.” She scooped her portion of it and poured some of the white sauce she also didn’t know the name of.

“Been that busy with boxes and patrol work, ae?” Clover replied, eating her food.

“Yeah. I’m doing everything I can to be, um…” _What is the word?_

“Productive?” She offered through the food in her mouth.

“Yeah, that.” She sat next to her in her seat. There was a pause but Clover spoke again.

“Are you doing all that for a reason?”

Eight paused, looking over to the other to see she was looking at her. Eight looked to the side in defeat. “Yeah… I guess I am… I just don’t want to worry anyone. I am getting better but I have to tire myself out to get some peace.”

Clover patted her back and hummed in understanding. “I get the feeling. Feels like you can never catch a break from yourself?”

Eight nobbed and she felt her eyes water. _No matter what I do it will come back to bite me. I do not know if I can stop working night shifts. I do not want to feel like that again._

When Eight moved in with Off the Hook for a while, she was in a downwards spiral. She would not sleep well and have night terrors of the underground. She would either not sleep and fear in the dark or relive her nightmares. Pearl and Marina did their best to help by taking her out places, and it did help, but it was always short-lived when they needed to retire for the night or go to work. She repressed it but one time she cried out and caught Marina’s attention. She was hallucinating that other sanitized octolings were in her dark room, staring at her with the point of a needle harassing her and the contents inside, no weapon to ‘protect’ herself with. And seeing Marina as one of them, sanitized like them, terrified her to death. It wasn’t a pretty sight and it took forever to calm her down, Pearl helped too. She was so exhausted but she was too scared to rest. 

Pearl and Marina made her join Pearl’s massive bed. The two were always sleeping together so adding Eight wasn’t a problem. They would be at either side of her and Eight was in the middle. It worked in making her sleep but Eight didn’t want to burden them every night. 

Now that she is living with Clover and Brook and has a job, her mind wouldn’t bother her as much. But it didn’t go away. They surprise her out of nowhere. She doesn’t like surprises.

Eight’s mind ran away from her again. She didn’t know she was crying until arms wrapped around her. “I am sorry… I was just thinking about something.” Eight let out in a weak voice as she lays her head on Clover’s shoulder.

“No no, don’t apologize. I’m sorry I upset you.” She continued her side-sitting-down hug.

“You are fine. I needed to vent anyway, thank you.” They pull back and Eight wipes her eyes free of tears. “Ever since the other night, I have been thinking and doing nothing about it. Now I will when I get to Pearl’s and Marina’s.” Eight continues eating her pasta as Clover speaks again.

“I’m glad to hear that. Maybe we should play some video games to clear our heads later, yeah?”

Eight smiles. “I would love that. It has been a bit since we chilled out together.” She remembers the times when she would come over to Four's place to play her gaming systems and sometimes watch cartoons. They really bonded from it and got to know each other better. Brook even joined them on some occasions but Eight liked one-on-one with Clover better since the two inklings were competitive to each other. She had learned a lot about Inkling society from her (Along with Pearl and Marina too) and they would goof around a lot.

Clover smiled and brought her bowl to the sink and washed it. “I’m gonna beat your ass in Mario Kart.” 

Eight finished her bowl and they switched positions, Eight now at the sink and Clover sitting down. “We will see about that.”

“What are you two bantering about?” Brook entered the scene and got her own bowl, taking her time in the bathroom before.

“Well, look who decided to join us. You still look tired.” Clover spoke to her in a teasing manner but a softer tone to it.

“Well, I haven’t seen my team in a while and I just want to go back to sleep for a year.” She grumbled, taking the rest of the pasta and pouring red sauce on it.

Eight spectated the scene in front of her. It was a bit… what was it… amusing to see the two socialize in a private setting. “Oh, would you want Eight to join in on that.” Okay. She didn’t like where Clover was poking at. She felt her cheeks warm. For embarrassment? Or something else buzzing in her chest?

Brook glared and broke contact with Clover. “We only do that if one of us is feeling down so shut it.” 

Eight studies Brook. She was angry, sure, but… her cheeks also look the slightest bit greener. But the thing that she noticed the most is her right eye was twitching a bit… _And is that different coloration to the side of her head? How long was that there?_ Eight became anxious.

“And I’m not the one still in their pajamas,” Brook added, taking a fork and eating at the sink. “Who fucking sleeps in hoodies anyway.” Eight didn’t get why she stood by the sink when two or more people were at their house and ate. There was an available set next to Clover.

Clover put her hand to her forehead and leaned back dramatically. “Oh no! I’ve been called out! But I’m the one who wakes up at a normal time to play some ranked games in the morning. And I’m apparently depressed. You hiding something, Three?” She smirked and brought her arm back down on the table.

Brook just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch. Eight couldn’t help putting a thoughtful look on her face. _Is Three depressed? I sure hope not…_ The younger inkling sees her look. “Even Eight agrees.”

She paused. “Hey, did not get me into this.” She took this opportunity to get to the bathroom and clean herself up. “Play nice while I am gone,” Eight added.

Sighing, she closed the door and did her thing, brushed her teeth, cleaned her face, put medicine on her scar. She sighed and looked herself over in the mirror. _Same eyes, same caramel-colored skin, same black eye mask outline, same longish curly hair._ Eight does this every time she wakes up in the bathroom. Why you ask? To reality check herself because she doesn’t believe she made it out. She even pinches herself for good measure. 

_Okay! Time to see my two favorite ‘moms!’_

-

Eight knocked on their door, feeling anxious for reasons she didn’t really know.

“Do you got it, Marina?!” She heard Pearl shout through the door. She heard a mumbled voice and quick footsteps getting closer. Eight smiled to herself, anxiety vanishing. The door clicked open and there was Marina, a happy and warm smile on her face. 

“Eight! I’m so glad to see you.” She pulled Eight in for a hug, which she happily reciprocated. Marina stepped aside “Come in and make yourself at home.” Eight nodded and stepped in, the DJ closing the door behind her.

“EEEIGHT!” Pearl rounded a corner and trapped her in a hug. Eight let of a surprised squeak but calmed immediately.

“Hello, Pearl.” She replied, resting her arms at the top of her back(Because she short). 

Pearl pulled back. “Hello yourself. You looking dope in that flannel.”

Eight blushed. “Oh, thank you. I tried to pull something together.

“Come on you two. Let’s sit and chat a bit.” Marina cut in, pushing Pearl and Eight to the giant living room. Marina excused herself in order to get the tea. Eight loves her chamomile, lavender, and passionflower mix tea.

“So Pearl, what has been going on in your world?” Eight asked, setting herself on the recliner and lifting the handle to incline her legs. Recliners are comfy and fun.

“Noth’en much. Doing the news here, singing some sick tunes their. News has been strange. There's a lot of suspicious figures go’en round town stealing junk. But enough about me. How’s it going in the agent's place?”

 _Hmmm… strange news but eh._ “It’s going well. Being a part of inklings social community is a lot but I am adjusting the best I can. Four and Three are really helping me.”

“That’s good to hear.” Marina joined in, setting a mug next to Eight and sitting close to Pearl, handing Pearl a coffee and holding her own tea in hand. “And the right term is inkling society.”

“Right. Forgot that word.” She paused to sip her tea. _Do it now. It is not healthy to keep all that in. Don’t you want to get better?_ “Can I uh...um talk to you guys about something?”

“Yeah Eight. Spill it.” Pearl reassured

“Of course. You can tell us anything.”

She took another sip and sighed. _You got this._

And so she did, saying she would need to find another job because of a lot of stuff happening when she is out and for her own well being. Pearl said she would help her, spotting her some cash insistently. Marina suggested she turf war, maybe find a team. Eight was unsure, saying she might get triggered by the sub-weapons. They understood that and asked if stuff happened. So Eight told them about the turf battle they had that other day. They were concerned but Eight reassures them.

Next, it started to get around five so Marina suggested they go out. She excitedly accepted. They went to a burger joint and went to the arcade, talking about things they enjoyed. It was a nice break from reality for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pacing in this and filler but we gotta get my Eight some help and that good PLOT. I swear the next chapters will get you off your feet. Things are getting tense. And sorry if any of you are Off the Hook fans and the end of this wasn't satisfying. Writing a long-filler chapter(s) is something I have trouble with. I just want to get to the point and that angst, you know?
> 
> Also, Thank you so much for the positive comments and kudos! It really warms my heart I literally squealed out loud! It really helps me keep going so I am thankful to all of you. 
> 
> I'll posting three more chapters next week. Plus, the Character Detail sheet will be updated soon


	5. Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four and Three are hiding something. Someone calls Four to tell her the good news. Meanwhile, Three is taking something she doesn’t fair well with.
> 
> TW for Depression and referenced self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with the personal tea guys :P

POV Shift

As Eight closed the door, Clover looked over to Brook, still eating her spaghetti by the sink, from where she laid on the couch lazily. “Hey Brook?” she asked. 

Ever since Clover woke up and saw her housemates cuddling it up in Brook’s room, she was wondering what happened. She walked up to the bed to just look at them, contemplating if she should wake them up. She noticed something off. For one, someone smelled like smoke. And two, when did some of the right side of Brook’s face look a little colored?

“Yeah?” Brook moved her eyes up to look at Clovers.

 _Don’t bring up the smell yet._ “Serious talk here but why is your right side look different?” Brook visibly tense and was about to reach for it but resisted it.

“I don’t know… I had a nightmare last night though.”

 _Hmmm…Why is it starting now_? Clover stood up and walked to be right next to her. She leaned forward and inspected it closer, sneaking a few sniffs to see if the smoke was coming from her. It was.

Brook stepping back. “Wha- Hey! What the hell!”

 _Smoke with a mix of lavender… Eights smells of lavender._ It hit her like a train but she said nothing about it. _Not the right time._ “You should have taken a shower to clean herself a bit,” Clover said instead, walking back to the coach. _Why is she smoking? Did I stress her out? Oh man… I was afraid of this. And is that jealousy? For what?_

“Okay…?” Clover heard her turn on the sink and glass clung together, cleaning her dish. “Is there something up Cloves?” She could feel the concerned gaze in her direction.

“Nah. I’m good.” she laid down again.

“Clover.” Brook said, sternly. She heard her walking to where she laid. She was now in front of her, looking down at her, using that intense look to spill the beans. _It’s not really my beans though. Apart from a little jealousy, I guess… I really need to stop talking to myself._

_You really should, dumb ass._

“I’m okay Brook. Now go do your thing. Don’t want to be late.”

Brook squinted her eyes at her. “Fine,” and walked off to her room and came back with her aviator shades on. “But we’re coming back to this. If you need anything, please call me or something.” She opened the door. “And don’t do anything stupid, alright?” Her voice changed from irritated to soft. _Damn it._

“Okay, I will. Don’t worry so much.”

“Good. See you later,” and she left.

Clover hung her head over the couch. “Uuuuuuugh.”

_I have nothing to do but sit here and watch shit._

_Don’t forget to think about shit._

_Right._ She slid down so the top of her head was on the ground, legs resting against the backrest.

Ever since the other night, everyone has been checking in on her. This morning when she woke up at eight, she saw a text from Callie asking if she slept well and another from Marie asking if she’s alive. Those two were like two sides of the same coin. She was surprised Marie was up this early though. _Guess she’s at the canyon_. She responded with a ‘yes’ to both of them and got up to get ready. She was a little drowsy from the sleeping aids but hey, she was safe from herself. Then she saw Eight and Brook sleeping together. She was happy for them but she wished she had something like that. Being alone is her worst nightmare. She felt her hearts throb with some feeling she experienced in high school. 

She sighed. _Fucking love and shit. Why can’t I be normal? Even if I do find someone, they would probably leave because I have a death wish._ She sighed again and sat up. She paused for a second and looked down to her long-sleeved arms, covering her past scars from the years. She made a look of hesitation and lifted both her hoodie sleeves, her ears lowering.

She looked over her arms, seeing a couple of burns from Octarian ink hitting her skin, burn marks from herself, some scratches from Octolings who got the pounce on her, scratches from herself, and so on. This isn’t even half the scars she has.

She caresses her thumb of the burn marks, debating if she wanted to sink her nails in her skin but went against it. The most sickening thing was that she felt pride but guilty at the same time. A love-hate relationship. It was dang confusing but she knew it was a release despite the pain.

She knew she had to stop. Marie said so too. But… she just couldn’t. She knew she was gonna do it again but not now. Right now she just felt barren. Not sad or happy. Just the in-between and she didn’t know what to think.

 _I wish I had a girlfriend…_ She furrowed her brow.

_No, you don’t. You will just hurt her cause you’re a piece of shit._

_Oh yes. I’m aware. Thanks for the reminder._ She pulled out her phone.

 _Pathetic._ She smiled weakly. She was getting tired of this. 

_I know._

_I guess you really are jealous of them._

_Probably, but sex doesn’t sound appealing._

Her thoughts paused… _Cod fu- AM I asexual too!_ She hit her phone screen on her forehead. _You're such a mess. This is so sad. Rank battles didn’t help, or at least it did…_

She felt her phone vibrate on her two hands, her ears perking up. She brought it away from her face to see that Callie was calling her. She was warmed and anxious at the same time. She breathed in and out, pressing accept. “Hey, Callie. What’s up?” _Cods you sound so fake right now._

Her voice came excitedly through the device. “Agent Four! Guess what I just did?” She sing-songed. Clover smiled a bit.

“What?”

“I found a new agent that's willing to join! And she's a medical college student! Isn’t this great!”

Clover paused in shock. “Wait, Really!?” She felt giddy about this new information. “That's awesome dude.” _And so damn fast too._

“I know right! What luck! I literally just ran into her and we talked and boom! New agent!” She squealed. “I can’t wait to tell Marie. I always wanted to recruit an agent.”

Clover rolled her eyes. “I’ll beat.” _Wait… If they are in the medical field then… If she looks at me… shit._ Her mind wandered to the visible scars on each of her limbs, including her face. There was a slash burn mark on her left chin by from a grazing sniper shot in battle. Not to mention all the others on her torso, sides, and back. She got really banged up, mostly on purpose.

“Four?” _Damn it. Stayed quiet too long._ “Are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m happy for you man.”

“Clover. Are you hiding something?” _Busted._

“No, I’m good. Really.”

She heard a shifting sound. “Clover. How did you ever hide this away for so long? It’s so obvious now.” _Pathetic_.

Clover sighed. “Fine, you got me.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked in a soft tone. 

Clover paused. _Do I want to? They all know anyway so it doesn't matter._

 _But she has her own problems to deal with. She is happy and you ruined it._ “I’m not sure…” she thought aloud.

“Do you want some company then? We can go to that cafe and talk. Maybe invite Elly if you want to clear your head.” She offered. “That’s her name by the way.”

 _It’s not a bad idea. I don’t want to be alone with my fingers on my phone… But that name sounds familiar._ “Can I see a picture of her?” She spoke before she could stop herself. 

There was mumbling after that. “Yeah, she said it’s fine. Just a sec.” Moments later, a picture of an inkling girl, around her age, showed up. She had wavy long tentacles that were cyan blue. Her skin is tan and has red eyes. She wore a knitted hat and a shirt with a blue hoodie. _Wait a minute… she was that girl from my high school for the first two hellish years of my life._ Clover felt a warm feeling in her chest arise. _Shit no! Stop it!_

“So? What do you think? You up for a free day with me and her?”

_Fucking why! I hate myself! Why can’t I just like boys?!_

_Okay! Chill it Cloves. You need a distraction. This is good! Get to know her and talk with Callie. It’s bound to happen eventually._

“Yeah… alright.” She paused. “Thank you.” _Pathetic._

“No biggy! I’m always here for you. So is everyone else.”

“I know...I’m just not used to it being like this, you know?”

“Totally. Being smothered is annoying but it comes from the right place. I hope we haven’t smother you too much?” She asked in thought.

“No. It’s fine. I’m just not used to it.” _Why am I saying this? Damn her weird ‘talk it out’ aura. Oh well... cats out of the bag anyway. Nothing matters now. Piece of shit._

Callie hummed in understanding. “I hope we can fix that. Anyways! Meet us there in a half-hour. Use my code name m’kay?”

“Gotcha. See you in a bit then.”

“Alright! Love yah,” and Callie ended the call.

Clover froze. _Did she just…_ She smiled and pocketed her phone, going to her room to change out of her usual turf gear to casual clothing. _This is fine. Just don’t make a fool of herself to the new girl._

-

POV Shift

Brook carried herself out of the lobby, tired and exhausted, but waved back to her teammates regardless. _At least I got some cash and still a member on my team._ She sighed and continued walking. It felt nice to be with them again. She didn’t see the end of it when people who recognized her asked what she was doing and asking how she got the teal dot in her right eye. It was so annoying. Especially when she wasn’t sane after the Kamabo incident. Though, she guessed she didn’t go out except when either Callie, Marie, Gramps, and Four ask her too. Brook shivered at the thought of being alone to deal with everything. She was more than a mess than last time her life went to shit.

She felt her phone buzz in her hand. She looked at the caller ID, reading Aunt G. She looked at it, confused, but answered regardless. “Hey, Auntie. Do you need anything?” She asked in a worried tone, stepping to the side of a closed-off space by a mini skateboard ramp.

“Oh, no need to worry Brook. I just need to talk to you about something.” _Oh boy. She sounds unpredictable._

“Uhh, okay?” 

“So I know this is a… touchy subject but I wouldn’t have allowed it if it was dangerous.” _Shit. What is she talking about?_ “Your father fulfilled his sentence and he wants to make it up to you.”

 _What… The… Fuck._ Brook felt a wave of anger inside her. _How could he just want to make things better? He did nothing but make my life worse._

“I know this is hard for you but he has changed a lot. He’s been in counseling and everything. He is completely different from how he acted when your mother passed.”

 _That doesn't change the fact that he broke me. Right after she..._ After Brooks' father was put behind bars and lived with her Aunt, she was a lot different. She dissociated herself and became bitter, not caring about anyone but herself. She felt she couldn’t trust anyone but herself. The world fucked her over after all. She made a lot of bad decisions, too many to think of. Her Aunt and Uncle were the only ones who ever gave a damn about her at the time. Her mother dying was a stab in the hearts but her father murdered her. 

She could feel something within her awaken. A mix of dread and hate forming inside her. “Brook,” Her voice broke through her train of thought. “Talk to me.”

She sighed, putting the feeling on the back burner. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“I’m not forcing you to. I just think it would make your reality better.” Brook hummed in response. _The fuck you mean ‘you think’ and ‘reality’ shit?!_ “You can take time to think about it okay, honey pumpkin?”

Brook twitched, repressing her aggressive retort. “Okay…” 

“Contact me when you're ready. There is no rush. I love you bunches okay?” She said in a loving manner.

“Okay. You too.” And Brook hung up. She stood there, gripping her phone in her hands and eyebrows twitching. She felt a burning rage in her throat begin to boil over. She wanted to punch something hard but she resisted it in order to not make a scene. So she just moved her feet to the station, sat, waited, and stepped off. 

She kept twitching, feeling exhaustion and the now present eye pain added to her rage once she left the train station. Once she entered her home, she screamed and cursed while throwing her glasses somewhere, not caring if her housemates were there. She ran to her back yard and punched her punching bag she conveniently kept outside. She grunted and growled, screamed and yelled. 

She didn’t care that her fists bleed, tore through the bag, or that her yelling would be heard. She kept punching, breath ragged and uneven, and tears streaming down her face. _Fuck everything._ She rammed her head in it, resting it there. _How can he just move on! I’m still not over it! He can’t be happy before I am! He did this to me._

Her tears pooled down her eyes, sobs threatening to surface. _You’re such a mess! Can’t even stop yourself from having a temper tantrum! You're so weak. Why are you even an agent? Just to let out the frustrations of your past home life. How pathetic._ She couldn’t hold it. She collapsed on her knees and turned into a mess.

_Get on your feet. Smoke your entire pack till your lungs discrete._

So she did. But it didn’t help her rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*  
> Things are piling up. My poor Three. And again, sorry for the cliffhanger ><. I listened to All Night by Codekot on repeat while writing Three’s pov.
> 
> I at least got a part for Four. Four is a very complicated character to write. She could be fine one moment and the next feel like crap. Plus the two conversations in her head. At least she has support and a new gorl hehe. Kudos to those who recognized the line "I don’t want to be alone with my fingers on my phone." It’s from Virtual Friends by DROELOE. I personally love DROELOE.
> 
> And again! Thank you so much for the compliments! You guys are too good for this world. Have a happy Pride Month too! Two more chapters are gonna be posted this week so don't miss it!


	6. Calm the Cornered Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight comes home to a...sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shit is real

POV Shift

Eight let out a relieved sigh. _That went better than expected._ Eight has spent hours with her two favorite people she considers family. She dropped a huge bomb on them, telling them about everything. 

But, every good thing comes to an end and she heads home. She pulled her key out and put it in. She pulled but it didn’t open. She turned it again and it unlocked. _Huh. Guess it was already unlocked but…_ she upped her awareness and opened the door, slowly peeking in.

It looked just how she remembered it. _Hmmm._ She stepped in and looked around more, stepping forwards with caution and phone at the ready. Then she noticed that the back door was open. She tensed, her ears twitching as she caught a strange noise coming outside. _Okay! This is fine! I am fine._ She peeked out the door, seeing nothing straight ahead. She looked to her left, and saw a worrying display that she dropped her phone.

There, laying on the grass next to a punching bag, was Brook. Eight noticed that the punching bag had some reddish-orange ink splattered on it and a tear leaking the insides of it. There was also a stream of smoke coming from a stick in her mouth. _Oh no._ She swallowed her fear, slowly stepping closer, looking down at the agent. She didn’t seem to notice her.

Brook's eyes wear forcefully closed, tears staining her cheeks. She let out an occasional sound of a mix of sorrow and growling. Her ears were lowered and flatted to the sides of her head, indicating she was sad and mad. _How is that even possible?_ There was something wet on the right side of her face, looking the slightest bit green and gave a slight glow in the lowering sun. Both her fists were bleeding and the stick in her mouth was held shakily by Brook's hand. She opened her mouth and blew another cloud of smoke. _The heck is that? It smells terrible._ But that was the lesser of the octolings worries.

“The fuck is that?” Brook grunted, eyes still closed. “Leave me the fuck alone or I’ll personally punch you to death.”

 _Oh boy. She is angry._ Eight stepped back, scared of her friend's tone and threat. “But… um,” Words failed her as she watched Brook sit up, opening dead eyes with her right glowing teal.

“What do you want?” She ordered, taking another breath in and released another cloud in the air. Eight resisted to erg to cover her nose. _Form words Eight! She is in distress! You have to do something!_

“I uh…” she fumbles again. _Darn it!_ “Why…?” _are you like this?_

Brook stands up, shaking but the reason can be of two reasons. Anger or exhaustion. Eight watched as Brook took a few steps toward her, stopping just a few inches in front of her. She spat her smoking stick thing to the ground and she looked at her with a ton of negative emotions in her eyes with bared teeth “You wanna know why?” She growled. Eight noticed the wetness on her face flared up and the teal spot in her eye was taking more space of her iris than usual. _Oh shit._ _Is that… Oh no._

Eight visibility flinched in fear, remembering the hijacked Agent Three and reaching for her weapon that wasn’t there. “My life has been nothing but shits and laughs. Everyone else gets to move on but I don’t.” Her eyes were intense and her right just about covered in teal. “I fucking don’t! I just have to live with all this shit that happened to me!” She held her face suddenly, eye twitching and her bared teeth faltering. Eight could tell she was in pain making her fear lessen. “This isn’t even about fucking Kamabo! This was shit from before! Fuck everyone!” She growled, making a move on Eight. _Crap crap crap!_ Three’s eyes cried teal ink, her hand gripping her head with a claw.

Before Eight even knew what she was doing, she pushed Three down to the ground, holding her hands hostage. _What am I doing? What am I doing?! What is happening to her?!_ Three growled like a wild animal, struggling in her grip as her eyes leaked tears of teal ink.

“Brook! I need you to calm down! You are scaring me.” In response, the intensity in her gaze lessened to one of pain and anger. The growling didn’t stop though.

 _What do I do?! What can snap her out of it? Usually physical contact works but it’s not helping! What do I do? Oh my Great Zapfish I don’t- wait._ Eight thought of what Pearl said just hours ago. _What if I…?_

Eight swallowed her fear. _This is the worst time to do this but it will work. I hope…_ Boy was she glad she didn’t forget to take her meds. She would be going into a panic attack with a very feral acting Three.

“Listen, Brook! I know that life can be a pain in the butt but when has it not? I know that I can not imagine what happened to you but I’m here. You are here for me. I-“ she gulped. “I think I might love you, Three.” As if there was a switch, the inkling became like herself again, though still had the wetness and tear-stained face.

“Wh… What?” She twitched, her eye bugging out again.

“I know this is a wrong time to say that but it is true, okay? I love you too much to hurt you like that again. Please do not make me fight you.” Eight voice weakened as tears began to fall to the inklings face below. “Please.”

“Eight hey. I’m good now. Please don’t cry.” The once ferrous agent said in a pleading voice. “I’m fucking sorry. I don’t know why I-“

Eight pulled her up in a hug, silencing Brook’s guilty apologies. They sat there a moment until Brook began to shake and grip Eight’s clothes tightly. Eight’s heart sank at her vulnerability.

-

“Are you feeling okay now?” Eight asked Brook. After a very long hug, Eight led the distressed inkling to the bathroom and washed her up, bandaging her fists. She also gave her painkillers because she said she had a cluster headache, which is what she got for weeks on end after the metro. Eight knew this based on Cap’n Cuttlefish telling her to hang out with Three more often. Now, Eight put her in bed and she scooted in next to her. She didn’t have work tonight, lucky.

“If you mean my eye pain, then yes. It’s a bit better.” Brook answers in a ‘I’m done with the world’ kind of tone. Eight couldn’t blame her.

“Three. You know what I mean.” the octoling turned to her side, facing the other. Brook, however, just laid on her back, looking up.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Eight hummed in understanding. “I’m not going to force you but I just wanted you to know I am here for you. You mean a lot to me, you know.”

She felt her freeze, looking ahead, and notice her ears lower again. _Why is she sad? Did I say something wrong?_ “I’m-” Three cut her apology.

“No. Don’t say you’re sorry. Shit,” She let out a bitter laugh, closing her eyes. “Why do you deal with my shit so much? I’m a terrible person, Eight. I’ve done and said a million stupid things. I literally just assaulted you. And I’ve done it before.”

“Brook. No. Don’t say that to me. I know that we fought in the past but that does not matter anymore. I like you just the way you are. You’re not terrible or dangerous. You just went through some stuff.”

They both went into silence. Then Brook let out a sigh and rolled over on her side, facing Eight. She still looked doubtful but it was a start. “Let’s just sleep it off. Do you need me to um…” She trailed off.

Eight smiled at her. “Aww. That is sweet of you. If it is not too much trouble.” Brook nodded and scooted closer to her, putting one arm around Eights hip. Eight did the same and they both fell asleep at eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. It's all coming together. Don't want to see Three mad huh? Eight is the sweetest, am I right? Next, we get Fours pov. I'm excited to introduce my first OC-ish character（＾ｖ＾）  
> and you know... the chaos. Things can pop up out of nowhere. 
> 
> The Character sheet will be updated tomorrow, along with a new chapter.


	7. New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to a new character. Afterward, Marie informs of her findings. This time with facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five is heeere. And the Squid Sisters! I updated the character detail sheet btw. Yeee

POV Shift

Clover wasn’t expecting to be out for, like, eight hours. They talked about their lives with some tea and coffee, well mostly Elly’s life. Clover was relieved she didn’t question her scars. Elly did, however, recognize her for two reasons. One with being in a Ranked team that occasionally gets filmed on TV. And two of seeing each other in middle school. Elly was happy to see her, saying she was worried when Clover moved away even if they didn’t talk to each other. She was glad to see Clover battling on TV too. Clover brushed it off and Callie bounced in her seat of the coincidence. Clover didn’t like how Elly was making her feel. She just wanted to be normal. _That's what they wanted,_ she reasoned with herself.

After that, they went to the Canyon to meet up with Marie, Clover briefly going home to change out of her inkfall shirt to her hero suit and equip her hero brush. They chatted more, mainly of the agency’s rules and what they would be doing; Lecture shit which somehow didn’t make Elly fall asleep like Four and Callie did. Clover even got to train with her because Elly admitted she is more of a helper than a fighter and Marie wanted to double-check if she could protect herself. So learning some self-defense and regular fighting knowledge was in order. 

Four wiped her brow, sweating after a good training session.

“You did great Els! You too Agent Four! Very good work out there and helping a new recruit!” Callie shouted from her post on the bench with a wave, Marie standing beside her but in her disguised outfit(Callie also wearing her disguise), her charger resting against the shack.

“Agent One is right. You did well for a beginner.” Marie added in, giving her trade-mark half-smile behind her mask,

Elly, currently sprawled out on the ground, puts up a thumbs up shakily. She was still panting and sweating bullets. “Jeez. I haven’t been this active since I went ham on my first turf wars in a single day.” Elly let out.

Clover walked over to her, looking down at her with a smirk. “I know right? You get used to it.” She offered a hand. Elly opened one eye and then the other, smiling back at her in a tired fashion. She took her hand and Clover pulled her up. Elly wore a similar suit to hers but matched her cyan color, two medic fanny packs on either side of her waist that was empty as of now.

Once she was on her feet, she stumbled but Clover held her in place with her free hand, the other resting her hero brush on her shoulders. “Everything is sore. But a good kind of sore.” She laughed nervously.

Clover couldn’t help but smile. “You got spirit. You will fit right in with the others.” _Oh, fish sticks! How can someone be this kind and fun be cute as hell?_

“That’s good to hear. I’m a little nervous about meeting the others.” She said as she let go of her and steadied herself.

“Don’t you fret,” Clover bent down to pick up Elly’s training hero slosher, “Those two are nerds but very powerful and nice. As long as you don’t cross them.” She handed her the slosher, which she happily takes.

“Oh. When can I meet them?” They both made their way to the two undercover idols.

“Probably soon. I mean, I live with both of them.” She shrugged.

“Nice.” She responded, both stopped in front of the other two agents. 

“So? Are you gonna stay? We could really use someone like you.” Callie said, bouncing in her seat.

Elly nodded. “Sure. Why not. It was a lot of fun. Even if it hurts.” 

“Glad to hear it. You can be our back up and medic when things get messy. Cod knows we all need one.” Marie said, looking to Clover then back to the new recruit.

Clover felt her mood dull slightly, remembering all the times Marie would get scared to death seeing Four come back all injured. She felt guilty.

“Sure thing! As long as it doesn’t mess with my school stuff and helping heroes in need.”

“Aww. Isn’t she great Agent Two?” Callie poked at Marie.

“Yes yes. I agree. Now, since you’re apart of the New Squidbeak Splatoon-”

“Hey! I get to do that! You already got your agent.” Callie points to Clover for anthesis. Four giggled.

“Fine, Go on then.” Marie rolls her eyes.

“Yas,” Callie quicking whispers under her breath. Clover couldn’t help but stifle a laugh again. “On behalf of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, or NSS for short, your code name is Agent Five!” 

“Sweet.” Four commented, patting the new agent on the back.

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” the now proclaimed Agent Five said, giving a bow towards Callie. Clover couldn’t help but laugh at the formality. 

_Damn, she is cute._

_Shut it._

Marie and Callie laughed too. Elly quickly stood up straight. “Heh, I wish Agent Four did that when I recruited her.”

“You wish.” Callie and Clover recited at the same time.

“Oh carp. What time is it?” Elly asked, looking franticly at the sun lowering. “I have a morning class tomorrow.”

“Oopsies, my bad.”

“You can keep the gear but leave the slosher. It needs some improvements.”

“Okay. I got to go.” Elly quickly made her way to the exit, handing the slosher to Marie.

“Okay! I’ll text you later tomorrow!” Callie waved.

“Okay!” And she was gone.

“Jeez, Callie. You sure did mine some diamonds did yah.” Clover stated, putting her hand up for a high five. She slapped it in return.

“Heck yeah.”

“Oh hush you two.” Maire cut in.

Callie leans towards her. “Are you jealous?” She teased.

“Nah. My agent saved your ass and isn’t that bad.” She crossed her arms.

Clover laughed. “Is this flattery I hear senpai? ” she poked.

Marie sighed. “Would you stop with that. It sounds weird.”

“Why? Do you secretly like it?”

“No. It just makes it gay.”

 _Oh, Cod she got me_. Four tensed and looked away. “It’s not that. It’s just another word for mentor.”

“Oooo. Marie, you stricken a nerve.” _Shit Shit Shit! Fuck._ Marie looks at her with a frown.

“How does…” She ventures off and then makes an expression of having an idea. _Fuck._ “Agent Four,” She places the slosher aside and steps closer. “Is this about your parents?”

 _Damn it. Why are you so defensive when someone jokes about sexuality. Uuuuugh._ Four looks down to the ground, now holding her hero brush with both hands insecurely.

“I see… Well, I’m just gonna say that you don’t need to be ashamed of who you are. They don’t control you anymore. Got I?” _Again with that motherly pep talk._

“Marie is right Cloves. Don’t let blockheads like them affect what you do. Just be yourself.” Callie added in, standing up and rested a hand on her shoulder. _There is a scar right where her hand is._

_Don’t change the subject. You know they are right. Your parents are total dicks._

_But they will leave. They already know you're a sack of potatoes. If you confirm that they are right about being a dyke they will leave._ Clover swallows down her dread. _You're a disgrace. Stop being a dyke you shit._

“Yeah, I know. Still getting used to all this,” She looked up at Callie and Marie, giving a thoughtful smile. “Thank you though.” They both gave a reassuring smile. _They are lying. Right?_

“Good,” Marie replied. “In other news, I figured out the case we talked about last night.” _Oh, thank Cod a change of subject._

“Ooo. Whatdya find?” Callie asked, Clover nodding.

“Alot of things. Octavio says he didn’t work with Commander Tartar. It stole his plans and soldiers.”

“Wow really? That phone literally kidnapped octolings to experiment with? That is low.” Clover spoke with the slightest of anger.

“It doesn’t stop there. I actually talked to him about Agent Eight. Gramps gave me her file awhile back. It is some deep shit. I don’t know if I could tell her. She might have a flashback and have a panic attack. Not to mention Agent Three would get very angry.” Marie shivered along with Callie just thinking of Brook getting mad.

“You’re probably right but Eight has the right to know. You should warn her and ask if she would want to know. And if she does freak out, I can calm her down.” Four offered.

“Okay, I guess. I’ll talk to her as soon as I can. Also,” Marie pulled out a pair of octoling glasses and the old goggle version. “Octavio explained these to me.”

Four and Callie looked at each other, confused. “Why would he tell you so much?” Callie asked.

Marie sighed. “He said he feels guilty of what he’s done and that he hated Tartar. So the least he could do was help get dirt on it.”

“Understandable I guess,” Four commented.

“Anyways,” she raised the sunglasses pair. “These are the shades Agent Eight was wearing when she fought against Agent Three for the first time. Agent Three said at the meeting that she played our song and she just stopped, grabbing at her head. Octavio said that he puts shades like these on important ranked officers or those who rebel against him before the first fight. After Agent Three’s fight with him and us singing Calamari Inkantation, he made everyone wear them, getting rid of the goggles. Octolings were getting confused or just flat out disappearing. So, he made these, along with a special pair for an inkling, when he escaped.” Marie put the glasses and goggles back, the two staring in silence. _Oh wow._ “The new model worked better, making his soldiers get in line. However, in his absents, half of his population was gone, along with some of his blueprints were missing. So he used whatever he could for his people, including kidnapping Callie since she is an agent who also sang his weakness.” Marie stopped and looked to her cousin in concern.

Callie was staring intently at the ground, hands griping the wood she sat on. Marie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Callie remained that way. “He told me of how her hypnoshades worked too and Agent Four was right about the programming to put them back on if she sees them.”

“Holy shit,” Four mumbled.

“Sure is. He told me more but this isn’t the right time.” Marie sat next to the purple squid, putting an arm over her shoulders. Callie instantly hugged her cousin in response, burying her face in her shoulder. “You are dismissed, Clover. It’s getting dark anyway.” Marie patted her cousins back. 

Clover has seen times where Callie is upset before but it still made her feel highly concerned. It was strange seeing the optimistic idol distressed. “Alright. Love ya guys.” _That shit was deep_.

_Wait. Did I just say that? Fuck._

“Take care,” Marie replied back, then began to speak to Callie but she was already at the grate to hear it.

Once out of the grate, the night air of Inkoplise Square hit her. She sighed, carrying her brush on one shoulder.

_Damn what a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That line of Four saying the big offensive word for LGTBQ+’s pierced my heart. I wish as much as you guys to stop thinking her gayness is bad. But it is her character and her parents suck butt. The author can get mad at her writing too.  
> On the other hand, Elly! She is my girl. The healer. It’s kind of funny to think Marie picked an agent similar to Callies mindset and Callie picking an agent that is focused like Marie ae? I was so ready to write some Callie and Marie too. I love them so much and I wish I could make them the focus but the main three are the most important. At least I got to write some distressed Callie. Got to keep ‘Run In’ relevant…. 
> 
> Man. They are all girls. Oops. A single character will be posted next week.
> 
> Character Detail: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z97DI2jhso4qjg9Fv6DU-Gn2W8ZD7SfQARdpm1gvvOc/edit?usp=sharing


	8. Something Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title. Something indeed happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves emotionally. Just saying. Hehe

**The next day**

Clover woke up the sound of banging and crying. _The fuck…?_ She quickly got out of bed while grabbing her hero brush, running to the door across from hers and opened it, brush at the ready. She wasn’t ready to see the sight ahead of her.

She saw Three, her back facing her, pinning Eight to the wall who was crying and trying to fight back. Four rushed in, ramming the handle of her brush on Three and pushing her back against a wall. _Oh my Cod. What._

Three didn’t look all their. Her right iris was completely teal and looked right through her but the other was closed. She was sweating teal ink, along with her tentacles dripping the slightest bit at the tips. Her mouth was changing between a worried frown to an angry line while she tried to push the brush back with her hands. Four put more force to restrain her, handle against her chest. “Brook! Snap out of it!” She got a growl in response. _The heck is wrong with her?_

“F-Four… G-et rid of the ink from her face.” Eight whimpered from behind her.

“Got it.” She looked around the room frantically, seeing a towel hung by her wardrobe just a few feet beside her. She smirked, quickly releasing a hand to reach for it. Three took the advantage of pushing her away but lucky Four retrieved it in time. Three pounced at her, trapping her on the ground and about to strike with her longer than usual claws. Four lifted her end of the brush to the left side of the agent’s head and she backed off, clenching both sides of her head and her left eye closed tight and trembling while the over looked angry. Four sat up and pushed Three to the ground with one hand. Three let out a breath caught in her throat. Four aggressively wiped the liquid off her face while Three’s struggling became nothing. Four moved the towel to a cleaner spot one last time and she moved her brush handle to, again, rest across her chest as she pulled the towel back. _Gross. That stuff is nasty._

Three was panting, tears beginning to fall. Her eyes were back to normal but they had a terrified look on her face, looking through Agent Four. “Hey. Brook,” Four said poking her face with one hand. “You good?” _The hell was that!_

Three looked at her, panting winding down. She gave a nod and slid her hands up above her head in surrender. Four pulled her brush back and stood up, looking down at the older agent. “Are you okay? You kind of lost yourself there.”

Three continued to lay there but her hand was over her right side, looking scared and twitching. “I… don’t know…”

A choked sob was heard from behind her. _Crap, Eight._ Clover whipped around and was met by a tear-filled face that was hugged herself in a ball, looking to Brook with terrified eyes. “Sh-She… Dead?” she let out through her crying.

 _Oh man._ Clover slowly walked to Eight with caution, not wanting to scare her of any sudden movements. “No no. She is okay Eight. I promise.” Clover says in the softest voice she could muster. 

Eight’s gaze moved to look to Four, she finched seeing her approach. “Please...no. D-D-on’t hurt me.” She cried, hugged herself tighter and moving away like a scared child.

“I’m not going to harm you, I promise.” _She is hallucinating. Fudge nuggets._ Four set her brush down and put her hands in front of her in surrender. “It’s okay. Its just Clover, your friend and housemate.”

Eight uncurled herself. “Clover?” She gasped.

“Yeah. That’s me. The chill friend that loves to beat you in video games.” That did the trick. Eight let Clover kneel in front of her, Clover offering a hand. Eight smiled weakly and took it, Clover helping her stand up. “See. You’re safe now.”

Eight nodded and leaned into Clover’s shoulder, bending her knees to become smaller and grabbing at her forearm. Clover didn’t mind it, even if it did agitate her scars their from a few nights ago. Eight usually gets clingy after a panic attack and/ or hallucination. It was a little adorable how Eight could turn into a scared child that saw a monster under her bed. _No. Stop thinking that._

Three coughed behind them, Eight holding tighter as she watched Three, breath coming in fast again. Four turned her head and saw that Brook was coughing into her hand. Three held out it out and saw teal ink on it. _Um, what the heck?!_ Brook shakily got to her feet and walked out of the room, not even looking at the other agents. “The fuck happened?” Clover asked under her breath.

“I-I do not know… I just woke up and-and she was-was-”

“Wowow. Calm down. You need to breathe for a sec.” Clover leads her out of the room and to the living room couch. She sat herself down and she followed, now completely clinging to the side of her shoulder, practically hugging her as she rested her head on top of the inklings shoulder. Clover placed her free hand on her tense hands gripping onto her. They sat there in silence while Eight calmed down and come to her senses a little more. At one point she heard shuffling, which was probably Brook. 

A moment later, Brook walked past the living room and opened the front door, in full hero gear and heroshot in its holster. “Wait, where are you going?” Clover asked, looking on concerned. She turned her head to look her in the eyes, filled with guilt and sadness with a lot of exhaustion and fear. She’s never seen Three like this before.

“I… need to clear my head,” She turns away. “Take care of Eight for me.” Then she left, closing the door. She looked at the door in confusion but Eight let out a shaky sigh, grip loosening. _I hope she will be okay… I’ll call Marie in a few._

“Four?” Eight asked in a wavering voice, still shaking.

“Yeah?” She looked at Eight who was now staring at her, expression unreadable.

“I need to take my meds. Can you get them from my drawer?”

“Of course. Do you need both or?” She hummed a yes and released her, sitting up straight with her hands held in her lap tightly. 

“Alright. Brb.”

-

POV Shift

She felt like someone hit her with a bat multiple times, blacked out, violently slapped awake, and woke up with a splitting headache. She felt bile in her throat as she occasionally coughs up ink that wasn’t hers. She felt like throwing up this lump in her chest but just couldn’t. She felt terrified and sick, mixed in with anger that was misplaced. Everything just felt **wrong**.

Agent Three stumbled out of the station, walking across the Plaza with weak legs threatening to give out from under her. Her mind swarming with words and sentences that she didn’t know what they were saying. All that she processed was that she attacked Eight and she could hear the A.I.’s voice in her head.

Three slipped into the old grate and stumbled out, faceplanting on the ground. That didn’t help her pounding head. She turned on her back, breaths coming out uneven as she looked up to the sky with the sun peeking out, indicating that it was some time early in the morning. _What is going on? Why do I feel like shit?_

 _“̸̩͊Ŷ̵̘o̷͓̍u̴̲̍ ̸̫̕a̵̭̒r̴̗͐ĕ̴͜ ̵͍m̷̻̌i̵̜̅n̷̙͒ẽ̴̱ ̵̜̊ň̸̥ö̵̦́w̸̰̐.̴̗͌ ̷͈̉F̷͖̚ō̷̪l̵̡͝ļ̴̔o̷̧̐ẅ̷͈ ̶̜͠m̸̥̈́y̸͚̌ ̵̗͝ć̴͜o̸̥͒ṁ̷̱ṁ̸̩a̸̦̾ń̷̳d̴͕̔.̴̛͓ ̸̡̈́A̴̟͆ṯ̸̍t̶͋ͅa̴̬͗ç̷̑k̴̫͊ ̷̛̰t̸͍͊h̸́ͅe̶̻͊n̴̨͗.̵̙͝ ̸̗̽D̸̦̿e̸̹s̵͈̋t̴͉̒r̴͈͝o̶̯̾y̸̙͐ ̴̫̎t̸̹͐h̴̘̅e̵̻͊m̸̟͗.̸̳̌ ̴̭̂T̶͔͘ȇ̸͕r̵̠͛m̶͑ͅi̶̧n̵̲̓ǎ̸͈ţ̵̌e̷̝̍ ̷̯̔ẗ̵̘́h̷̤͆é̴̤m̷̮̓ ̴̞a̵͓͛l̵̖l̸̯̈́.̶̢̚ ̶̟͐Ḻ̷͗ȩ̵̍t̶͓̃ ̷̰̾m̴̲͌ẹ̷̛ ̸͍̎i̴̙̾n̴̠͂.̷̗̔ ̸̧͗Ȧ̶͍t̶̛̜t̶͈̾ȁ̸̤c̷̢̃k̸͕̕.̸͙̆ ̶͙͊G̵̰̈o̴̫͝ ̶̫̾b̷̤̓a̷͍̓č̸̼k̵͈͋.̴͍̅ ̴̢̆Ȃ̷͓n̶̪͝d̸̗̍ ̷͔̈k̶̹͒ȉ̵͇ḻ̷̿l̸̛͖-̵̝̊ ̶̬͆d̸̯̿ĕ̶̘s̵̹̏t̴̺̎ṛ̸̒ŏ̸͇y̷̰̆ ̷͉̓t̶̲̄h̶͎͌e̸̙͘m̸̗͋ ̸̣͋â̵͖n̷̦̎d̸̖͗ ̸̫I̴̪͗n̶̰̏k̴̹͒p̸̓͜ȏ̵͈ḻ̶͋i̸͓̒s̶͚̕ȇ̴̙.̴͓ ̵͈͆L̴͓̐E̷̤̍T̴̫̀M̸̡̓E̷̡͝İ̴̪Ṇ̸̅.̴͓̎ ̴̮̑D̵̖̎e̶̖͑s̷̻̄t̸̜̋-̴̤̀ǎ̸̫t̷̥͘t̴̙̎ā̵̢c̴̦̅k̸̟ ̸̘̉a̷̗͝n̶̰̐d̷̜̅ ̴͓̃l̴̰̒e̴̤t̵̲͝ś̸͕ ̸̡̎s̴̩̓e̸̛͔ẽ̷͇ ̷͎i̸̳̿t̸͙̓ ̸͍̈́f̶̡̿ȧ̷̗ĺ̷͚l̴̺-̸̻”̴̼̕ No ṉ̷̨̝̬̜̳͕̲͐̆o̶̙͋̊̌̽͠! Stö̸̡̧̔p̸̧͔̲͇̺̳͑͂͑̂͆̽̚͠ͅ it!_

Three rolled to her side, clenching her head and claws digging in her skin. It added to the pain, reddish-orange ink beads coming out under her fingers. _I want it off! Get it out!_ The sweating started again, resurfacing from her right side and tenacles again. _No nO!_ She scratched the sides of her head, her claw chipping at her temple scar. She was hit with deja vu.

_She felt it b̷̞̭͔̓̿̓̔͒̚ű̵̝̗̞̿͝r̴̯̖͚͇̄̌̓n̷̬̥̺̲̐̀ against her s̸͎̘̜̏̌̈̅̎̓k̵̡͕̰̲̦̞̜̒͗͛̋͜ḯ̷̜̤͗̅͗͊̈́͛̓͝n̷̢̡̬͎̩͖̬̎̏ as it touc̴̛̺͈̆̌͋̉ͅh̵̠̫̘̟͔̲͐͑͠e̶̳͎̩̍̀͗̈́͋̾͋̕͝s̴̨͔̭͇͇͔̮̐͐̓̋̓͑͒͠ her c̵̨̥͚̆͌͛̃̈́̄͜͠ut, wo̵̡͎͌̕͘r̸̡̗͚̟͓̊̂̾̈́̉͋͂ṁ̵̗̥̮̩̤͎̹̻̄̈́̉̇̚̕͜i̶̢̛̗̔̏̋͐̊̓ņ̴̻͇̠̖͕͈͒̾̽͒͒͑͜g̶̩͚͙͒͑̽̚ into the wo̶̤͇̜̭̫͖̮̘̓͐͗̉u̷̦̞͐͂̄͝͠nd and bu̴͖̞̼̮͍̍͗̂̊́̕r̶̛͙̰̥͓͉͙͎̰̎͂̏̕͠ṅ̵̞̦͙̀̄͌͆̂̽͌͝ing hot as it goes throug̵̡̗̠̲͑h̸̢̧̛͔̪̞͇̻̗̞̽͗ her m̵i̵n̶d̵. Tä̸̡̯͕͚̙̗́̂̌̚k̴̙̥̀̈́̈́̾̍͂̉̇e̵̜͇̯͗ͅing ov̷e̷r her sen̶̥͐ŝ̸͇ẻ̸̟ and she is ŝ̵̡̲̦̳̩̝͉͝ͅt̸̝̮̥̣̟͔͖̥͉̾̉̈́̐̕ȓ̷͈̻̞͍͕͉͔̞̂̆͌̒̎̄ậ̸̧͈͙̖͍̱̿͂͗̈́͂̕͝ͅp̷͍̈́ped dȯ̵̬w̷͈͋ṅ̷̨ in th̵̻̙̰̯͔͓͑͝e̸̛̛̘̲̮̼̳̔͂̃͛͒͊ ̴̥̥̈́͌́͒̕͘b̵͔̎̅̔̃̄͂͠à̵̡̟̤̦̫̪̔ck seat, no vo̴̢̧̝̗̗̼͙͙̦̓̈́̅̈́̓͝ȋ̶̎ͅĉ̵̤͍͈͉̐͂̀͜ė̸̢̥̬̈́͛̔́ͅ and no mö̸͙́v̶͚̾e̵͕͛ment. Just their in a v̵̨͕͉̼̬̜͇͖̎͜õ̵̬͍̉͂̍̇̌̇͂͜i̸̧̝̬̗͔͑d̵͙͚̘͚̟̜͓̹̈́̈̋̎͊͌́̾ͅ as her body mơ̸͉v̴̫̉es away from her grasp. Bȕ̸̟r̶̝̚n̸̼̄ḯ̵̹n̷͚͠ḡ̶͜ like getting ̶̗̟͖̻̱̳̜̄b̵͕̠̲̯̫̞͒̾̓͜͠͠͝u̵̻̞̠͍͖̹̣̽̃̄́̋̚͜r̶͈͕͇̄̉̉͝n̸̨̨̩͓̠̟̍̈́͆̏̕̚e̸̖̩̥͚͎̩͌̽̈́̓̕ḓ̸̼̯̜̓̇ ̷͕̺͕̰͔̄a̷̟̠̳͖̦͆ͅḷ̵̓̚͠i̸̡̫̫̠̦̞̫̭͗̏̏v̴͕̖͈̹̞͉̫̯̆̎̀̀̊͠e̸̥̽ but your s̸̢̊ò̸͙u̵̢͌l̷͕͐ nẻ̵̬v̸̱͘ȅ̵͙r lȩ̷͖̼̪̞̌̈́͆̍̇̉̕a̷͇͊v̷͚̞̼̽͌̿͂̈́̓͌̔͋e̶̠̦̿̏̆s as ̴͎͙̈̒̍̍̂̀ï̶̛̟̠̖͆̔t̷͈̤̦̓̈͗ ̶̝̯̖͚͖̲̳̻̖͋̑̄w̷̭͗̉̓͌͑͒̑́̈́i̶̡̥̞̱̙͇̦͊̒͐̽ͅt̴̠̱̏̐̌͝h̴̨͔͗͜ers._

Three groans, grunts, and screams as hot tears leave her eyes and her body convulses uncontrollably as her headset releases electricity, the ink on her face becoming the familiar sludge back at the metro eating at it. Her thoughts getting more jumbled like a million voices screamed along with hers that was barely living. Her vision blurred and darkened, panic and exhaustion, and billions of others overwhelmed her to the max.

Then, she was nowhere, only feeling dread and hot. Most of all, blinding pain.

-

POV Shift

Marie wasn’t a fan of mornings, everyone knew that but if she is interrupted then it was an emergency. She, with all the strength she could muster to wake up, felt for her phone and brought it to her ear, not bothering to see the contact. “Mmmwhat?” She asked in a tired tone, curling up in her blankets. She felt Callie shift beside her.

“Marie! Okay okay. So uh… Shit just hit the fan and Brook is out their all unstable. I would go after her but Eight is still calming down. Could you go find her, please? I’m super worried about her.” Four spoke a mile a minute.

“Say what now?” Marie mumbled as she tried to process the information as she sat up in her bed

“Uuugh. Marie I know mornings are rough for you but seriously. Where is Callie? “

Marie looked beside her, seeing Callie look at her with a tilted head. Marie rubbed her eye with her palm and handed her phone to Callie. “Can you take this? I need to wake up.” Callie nodded and took it.

“Callie here. What’s up?” Callie answered, putting it on speaker.

“A lot of things, actually. I don’t have time to explain but I need you guys to go find Agent Three. She was acting weird this morning and gave Eight a bit of a scare. I’m calming her down but I really need you guys to find her. Brook wasn’t herself.” Four restated, sounding stressed.

Callie nodded, despite her not seeing it, quickly getting out of bed. “Okay. We are on it. Do you know where she could have gone?”

“I don’t know but she said she needed to clear her head.” Marie stood up and stretched.

“I have an idea. Plus, if she is wearing her hero suit I could track her.” Marie said as she opened her closet to retrieve her gear. “What kind of situation is this?”

Callie left the phone on the table as she fetched her own gear. “I’m not sure but she did attack Eight so I would say she is feral or rogue? She is wearing her suit and took her heroshot with her.” Marie furrowed her brow but took out her old hero suit similar to Agent Threes but headset like Agent Fours.

“Okay. Have any idea why?” She began to get dressed.

There was a quiet mumble. “Eight said she got really angry last night but managed to calm her down. When I subdued her, she had teal ink sweating from her face. She didn’t look all their.”

“Oh wow…” Marie finished and got on her computer as Callie came in again, wearing what Marie was wearing and her roller in hand.

“Should we get Agent Five? Just in case she needs medical attention?” Callie asked as she picked up the phone and stood behind Marie as she pulled up a map with red dots on it.

“I don’t want her to get hurt but she didn’t look too hot. She said she had a morning class though, didn’t she?”

“Oh right. But its like,” She looked at the time. “Five fifteen. I’ll contact her and see if she can.”

“Okay. Just protect her okay? She is still new.” Clover said in a soft voice. Callie smirked while Marie rolled her eyes.

“I got her location,” Marie cut in. “She is in Octo Valley. Just where I thought she would be.” She stood up, grabbing her phone and Callie pulled out hers to contact Elly. “We are on our way. Get on the headset and talk to us more in-depth about what happened.” She reached for her charger and pocketed a heroshot for Elly.

“Okay. Good luck.” and Clover hung up.

Callie was talking on her phone. “Okay. Thank you. Get dressed and the fanny packs and I’ll send you the location. Okay?” There was an answer and on the other end. “Alright see you soon.” Callie turned to Marie. “We got to hurry. It doesn’t sound like Three is doing so hot.”

“Agreed.” They ran out of the house and to the Plaza not too far from their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmyep. Big oof. What else is there to say? Things get messy. Let’s hope my fav idols do well. Enjoy cliff hanger :)
> 
> I might post another chapter this week but otherwise, see ya next week!


	9. That Gotta Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouchie. Warning for minor graphic stuff btw.
> 
> I'ma gonna post this cuz apparently it is the 2nd anniversary of Octo Expansion sooo here ye go

POV Shift

Elly wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into. Equipped with her hero suit looking like Agent Four’s and two medical fanny packs full of medical essentials as she listened to the situation through her headset. By the tone of Agent Four’s voice and the information gathered, she was stressed and dead worried. So was this Agent Eight that chimed in to add details. She sounded like she just came down from a panic attack. And she was right. Agents One and Two just went through the grate, the comms were dead quiet as Elly parked her car, looking down at the directions in hand. It seemed like it was over by the abandoned post Judd would nap on. She calmly walked over to it.

“The heck!” Agent Two shouted, along with the noise of a shooter firing ink.

“Four, Five, Eight! We have a problem!” Agent One frantically shouted.

“What is it?” She heard the unfamiliar voice of Agent Eight ask. Elly dived into the grate and resurfaced to see One and Two dodging around an inkling with some creepy teal goop on the right side of her face, some dark reddish-orange mix with teal ink spilling from claw marks on her face and her scleras black with glowing green eyes.

 _Well. That is horrifying and upsetting._ Agent Two shouted “Agent Three’s gone rogue! That sludge Agent Eight described is on her face. She is attacking us.” She and Agent One danced around this Agent Three and tried to hit the goop off to no avail, ink color purple. 

“I’m on site. I need my weapon Agent Two.” Without looking, she grabbed the heroshot from her waist and threw it in her direction.

“Stay back. We don’t want you to get hurt on your first mission.” Agent One said as she ran away with Agent Three tailing her. Agent Two was a distance away trying to land a hit.

“Me and Eight are on the train there. Hold on in there.” Agent Four said through the comms. She could hear Agent Eight cursing to herself and Agent Four trying to calm her down. _Pour girl._

“Fudge Nuggets!” Agent One shouted as Agent Three shot and landed hits on her back, breaking her armor and slowing her down. She turned squid and swam in the ink in front of her that Agent Two left. 

“Hey, Three! Lay off my cousin!” Agent Two yelled as she fired a direct hit on her right side, making some of the goop on her face lessened. 

Agent Three grunted and clenched her head in pain, the sclera of her eyes flicking black to white for a second. She continued after Agent One regardless, who was running out of ink to swim in. Luckily her armor reactivated and she popped out and swung her roller at an angle to hit her right side. “Sorry Three!”

It hit but there was still goop on her face. Elly also noticed that it was slowly growing back and that her headset was damaged, short-circuiting. She super jumped away, landing on top of the shack, clenching her face again. She was way too close to Elly, within her shooting range. She was still planted behind the exit grate. She gulped.

“Fu-fuck what’s- You will pay for messing with my vessel.” Agent Three said in a hurt then monotone voice as an electric shock erupted her body, going limp and straightened back, dodging a shot by Agent Two. _Did she just get electrocuted?!_

“Give us back Agent Three!” Agent One yelled as she super jumped to Three, roller at the ready.

“I don’t think so.” She said as she removed her limiter. _This is not gonna end well._ She activated a baller, the ink of Agent One’s roller having no effect. 

“Crap. Marie!”

“Got it!” Agent Two made a trail so Agent One could keep a distance from Agent Three. _Wait. Did she just say Marie?_ Elly shook her head. _Not the time Elly._

Agent One successfully avoided the ballers explosion but Agent Three activated another special. All too fast, she used splatdown. Agent One almost got splatted but it took her armor again, making her variable. That’s not good because she was going for another splatdown.

“Callie, watch out!” But it was too late. Elly covered her mouth. _Please tell me she touched a checkpoint. Please tell me she did._

“You're gonna pay for that you bastard!” Agent Two spat. Three just stared at her, then super jumped to her, ready for another Splatdown. “Oh no you don’t fucker.” _She is scary when you mess with her cousin._ Agent Two dodged and quickly aimed her shot and fired, landing another shot at the sludge. Agent Three fell backward but quickly recovered as she activated a bomb rush. That were autobombs. _The heck she do that_?!

“We’re coming!” Agent Four shouted through the comms as she saw a squid come up from the grate. Agent Four ran up, changing to purple, to Agent Three who’s back was turned as she threw autobombs at Agent Two, who ran and swam back and forth. Agent Four swung her brush, making the other stumble forwards. 

Meanwhile, an octopus popped up and hesitated forward as an octoling, picking up Three’s limiter and ran to Four while changing her color to purple, a brella in her other hand.

Agent Four pinned Agent Three, the handle of the brush forcing down on her upper back. “I got the limiter!” Eight shouted. Agent Two’s armor was gone so she dived in her ink to recover faster.

“Quickly! Before she activates-“ Too late. She activated baller. Agent Four went flying backwards, running into Eight. They both fell. And Three was rolling right for them, ready to explode. _Oh no._

Fortunately, Eight had a brella. She opened it as it exploded. It broke the shield and their armor. Just then, Agent Two came from behind and hit Three hard on the head, taking her weapon in the process as Eight struggled on the ground in pain.

“You will not ruin-no- everything I worked for again!” Three spat, super jumping to the exit grate, straight in front of her. Elly readied her heroshot. Three touched down and Elly opened fire, aiming for the face as the others did.

Agent Three shouted in pain and fell to the ground, convulsing and clawing at her eye. Agent Four ran and quickly restrained her, holding her down by the shoulders. “I don’t have anything to get it off!” She exclaimed as Three struggled in her hold. Elly unzipped her pack and rummaged through the supplies. _Come on! Where is-_

There was a sudden shout of pain. Elly looked up to see Agent Three turn the tables and pinned Agent Four. She noticed a pocket knife in hand with dark orange ink on it just exiting her left sleeved arm. Elly could feel her insides turn. Then Agent Two came running to the scene, her eyes furious as she whacked Agent Three by the infected side. Hard. Elly saw as she fell on her left and another bolt of electricity filled her body. She didn’t move. “Eight! Five! Tend to Agent Three now.” Agent Two ordered as she leaned over Agent Four.

Elly did as told and ran to the fallen rogue agent, finally pulled out the towels and put on gloves in order to keep infection and being stocked. Agent Eight kneeled beside her, looking like she just witnessed a murder and wincing in pain or shock of her fellow agent. The octoling was shaking as she looked down at Agent Three with tears in her eyes. “Don’t touch her. You’ll get electrocuted,” Elly stated as she made a move to touch her. Eight froze and pulled back, putting her hands in her lap as they shook.

Elly took the knife and placed it behind her, out of the way. Then she pulled off Three’s headset carefully, sparks of light coming from it. She threw it away and felt her pulse. It was faint but there. She removed her own headset and moved her head to be a few inches away from her chest. Her breathing shallow and hearts were malfunctioning. Elly reassured the other agent as she began CPR, keeping a clear head like always.

-

POV Shift

Clover could feel that small knife stab down her arm with vicious intent, the look on Brooks' face nonmoving and distant. She didn’t predict for her to get _fucking stabbed_ by a close friend but here she is. _It’s not her fault though._ Now Three was looking down at her, some of the goop melting off and down her face to her chest. It burned to the touch. It didn’t help that she felt it moving to the long cut on her arm that stung and felt like her hearts were beating there. Plus, her arm is not complying to her movements and she felt light-headed. _So this is how I die. From ink loss and with this burning shit hurting like fuck. Not as scary as I thought. Then again, I wanted to die several times before. Eh._

However, Marie came in and whacked Brook right on the money. She felt electricity for a split second before Brook was off of her. _I hope she is okay..._

Clover made a move to stand up but Marie pushed her down, telling the others to tend to Agent Three. “And you stay.” Her eyes and tone meant business. So Four just laid there. _This is like all the other times I got hurt but waaaay worse._

That is until her stab wound burned and stung like a motherfucker, her vision darkening. She grunted in pain as it mixed in together, closing her eyes tight. It was entering her wound and the feeling was intense. _This must be what Brook felt..._ “Four hey! Stay with me!” Clover felt even more light-headed and everything sounded far away. 

“M’fine... ‘ust ...‘Rook.” Clover mumbled weakly. Everything was tingling and black.

“You’re losing a lot of ink damnit. Callie! Get something!” _Callie? When did she get ‘ere? Eh. Who caaaares. I feel like shit… Oh well._

-

POV Swift

Eight watched as Agent Five cleaned Brook's face from the sludge after performing some weird steps for her to stabilize. She noticed they were the same steps Brook did on Clover that one night but Elly took her cape, vest, and under shirt off, leaving her bra and shorts. She couldn’t help but stare. “Okay. Now for the healing part.” She sighed. 

Three is in a concerning state. Her face had claw marks with her reddish-orange ink spilling out and a teal stain to her eye to the side of the head her tentacles covered. There was a big opening on her temple too, some teal left inside. She was sweating like she was sick and her breathing was now uneven and shallow, like she was heaving something out of her chest. Her right ear was burned and now chipped like the electricity ate at it, some burns on her exposed arms, chest, and torso. She saw a few old scars, one big one on her hip. It was worrying to say the least. 

Eight herself was scared and worried for a number of reasons. She did hit the ground and agitated her back scar. It wasn’t that bad though. This was more important. “Hey. Agent Eight was it?”

Eight looked at her and nodded. “I’m new to the NSS. I’m here for medical and backup support.” She smiled sympathetically at her. “I can handle things from here. You should go check in with Agent Two. By the sounds of it, she needs your help.”

Eight looked over to see Marie hunched over Four, looking distressed, as she rubbed a cloth against her arm, her left sleeve rolled back. There was also Callie at her side, looking highly disturbed by all the blood. _Wait… Is that blood!_ Eight got to her feet and ran to the three inklings. “Is she okay?” Eight questioned as she looked down at her friend. The sight wasn’t pretty either.

Clover laid on her back, teeth clenched and eyes closed tight but that didn’t matter. She had a long cut down her left arm, her ink pouring out. In the mix was that teal sludge trying to enter her cut. Marie was trying desperately to keep it out of her wound but some already made it in and there was blood everywhere. “It’s like this stuff has a mind of its own,” Marie grumbled, hands shaking. Callie took her hand as a gesture to slow down and steady her movement. You need steady hands to clean a wound after all. _S҉h҉e҉ ҉l҉o҉o҉k҉s҉ ҉d҉o҉w҉n҉ ҉a҉t҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉f҉a҉l҉l҉e҉n҉ ҉c҉o҉w҉o҉r҉k҉e҉r҉.҉ ҉H҉e҉ ҉w҉a҉s҉ ҉b҉l҉e҉e҉d҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉o҉u҉t҉.҉.̴̝̄_ Eight shook her head, clearing the thought to focus on the problem at hand. It gave her a headache anyway.

“That is because it does,” Eight found herself saying. “It is a parasite that enters in open wounds.”

“Will she be controlled too?” Callie asked, now biting her nails nervously.

“I-I do not know. But it is possible.”

Clover hissed as Marie brought the cloth to the open wound again. “Sorry Clover but I need to get that stuff off you.” Clover mumbled gibberish in reply.

“Uh, Agent Five! Four is bleeding out a lot and the goop is in it! What do we do?” Callie raised her voice to get the other agent’s attention.

“Get the tweezers and take it out the best you can. Then put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Quicking put gauze on it!” She answered, cleaning off the tweezers and putting them in the fanny pack. _She is in the zone._

“Eight, get the supplies. We have to do this or she’ll bleed to death.” Marie said in a monotone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing action. I hope I did okay. And medical shit. Lots of research there. But anyways, yeah! That was rough! Who guessed that Four would get cut like she was in Threes nightmare? Poor Eight haven a bad time. Well. Everyone is but you know…
> 
> The next post is in a few days.


	10. Well, That happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for referenced depression and some panic.

POV Shift

 _Well. That could have gone better._ After Elly did the basic treatment with limited supplies, she moved on to check on Agent Four. She felt her hearts drop at the sight. Just yesterday they were talking over drinks and trained together. She has really come to like her, not that she didn’t before. She knew her name just by looking at her. They went to the same middle school once. Childhood acquaintances. She was too scared to talk to her. She might have been infatuated by her. But that doesn’t help right now.

Agent Two managed to take as much teal goop out the wound she could, wrapping gauze around it that was already soaked with tears in her eyes as she put pressure on it. Agent One was balling at this point and Agent Eight was trying to calm her breathing while crying with One. Elly highly recommended that she get to the hospital, saying it will be easy to cover up if that is what they were worried about. Plus, you know, she is DYING. She performed CPR again because she was fading fast. She was still breathing but she couldn’t stay awake, her tentacles a pale yellow.

The others agreed without a thought but they said she needed to take her there. Because low and behold, Elly finally got the chance to look at Agents One and Two without shades or a mask covering their face. Had it been in different circumstances, she would be flipping her shit and sputtering all over the place because _The Squid Sisters are RIGHT there and CALLIE recruited her! Holy carp!_

Anyways, Elly calmly agreed and said for them to take Agent Three somewhere safe and care for her, seeing as she was unpredictable and would fare okay without professional help. With her checkups of course. Mind you she got electrocuted, got a few burns from it, hit in the face multiple times, and slightly losing ink but nothing _that_ major. It would cause trauma at best… _hopefully, she doesn’t get a cataract... I’m starting to get second thoughts._

Though, the major was bleeding out an unhealthy amount just by a fricken pocket knife. Though, she guessed it was a good-sized single-bladed pocket knife. Spawn points need the person's ink to regenerate and it sure did the trick of stabbing things...

Elly laid her down in her car in the back seat with Callie’s help and put a towel under her bleeding arm to not stain her seating and drove off in a heist drive but was careful, calling in an emergency. The staff rolled her away immediately.

So here she was hours later, sitting in a hospital room with a still unconscious Clover in the bed, equipment attached to her body. She got new bandages and treatment there, along with a sac of her ink type released into her veins. Hopefully, they got that creepy goop out before patching it up.

Agent One, or rather Callie, called her. She said that Three hasn’t woken up either but constantly convulsed randomly. Plus they think she has a fever. Understandable. She said that Clover got a little bit of infection which made her sick too. Callie said Marie will pop in to take her place because she has a lecture to get to in about an hour.

Elly sighed, scooting her chair closer to the bed. She looked down intently at Clover. Her brows were furrowed in a frown, trickles of sweat coming down her face, a pale blush on her face, and her tentacles a pale orange-ish yellow now.

To be honest, Elly watches all of Clover’s team filmed matches. She chose to live near the Square because she knew that she would be here. Well, and it’s got a good college and her older brother lives here more importantly. Elly really wanted to run into her again. Talk to her for once. She was a confused teen in middle and high school. She didn’t know why girls, or rather Clover, were what she was drawn to. But it made sense now. Girls are cute and boys are… boys. 

She was super happy to see Clover walk through those cafe doors. Dare she say she looked a little rough for wear. She got to see a better view of her that wasn’t on TV. She was wearing an Inkfall shirt, sweat pants, and an Urchins cap. Though, she was more drawn to her scars. A slash on her left chin/cheek and some scars on her hands. She doesn’t think she ever has seen her wearing short-sleeved before. Elly didn’t question it though, sensing it was a sensitive subject and an undercover Callie warning her beforehand.

Looking at her now, she saw that both her arms presented my different scars. Some were burn marks, some scratches, and some were burned purple ink. It went all the way up her arms to her short-sleeved hospital gown. She could see a recent mark but looked to be carved in and healed over peeking out of her shoulder.

Elly was very worried to see her like this. She wondered what happened to her when she left her school at the end of sophomore year, never seen again in junior or senior year. She could guess though. She kept a watchful eye on her from a distance. She always looked tired and done with the world in the hallways by herself but when she ever talked to anyone or around people, she always smiled and sounded cheery. 

Now she had an idea of her emotions. She was depressed and she did nothing but look on from a distance. That is part of the reason she was interested in being in the medical field, some psychology too. Elly felt guilty about it but she could make up for it now. Clover was right here, injured but here. And she will be darned if she will let her slip away again.

She heard a murmuring come from her. She pulled out of her thoughts and saw that Clover was looking at her, eyes tired and barely open. “Hey, Clover. How do you feel?” Elly asked softly, putting her hand in the others. Clover gave a slight squeeze.

“Mmm, where’s… uhh…” She closed her eyes. “S’ hurt.” She squirmed and shaky let go of Elly’s hand to reach for her left arm. Elly quickly stopped her.

“Oh, don’t do that. Don’t want to agitate your injury.” Clover groggily opened her eyes more and looked at Elly in the eyes.

“Waz what?” Elly places her hand down back to her side.

“You got a huge cut on your arm. You’re in the hospital.” Her eyes snapped wake, making a move to sit up but Elly pushed her down. She's been through this many times. “Relax Clover. Everything is okay. Agent Three is resting.”

She seemed to relax, sinking back in her bed with a shaky sigh, closing her eyes. “Mmmm… why‘s every’en funky…?

Elly giggled “That is probably the medication they gave you.” She stood up and pressed the call button. _She is so cute. And a lightweight._

“Mmmm shit…” A nurse came in.

“Oh! She’s awake.” the nurse smiles at Elly and walks past her and inspects Clover’s vitals. “Hello miss. How are you feeling?” They poke around her body.

“M’fine I guess…” Elly walks to the hallway as they talked. She could felt her hearts beat in her chest excitedly and warmth on her face.

“Oh, hey Elly.” She looks up to see Marie back in her disguise looking at her expectantly. “Is she doing okay?” She says in an unsure voice and peeks into the open door that leads to Clover's room.

“Oh! Yes! She’ll be fine. Just needs to heal. The nurse is seeing her now.” Elly fumbles with her words, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding eye contact. Who could blame her? It was Marie. An idol. And attractive.

Marie stares at her, arms crossed. “Heh. Figured you found out. You don’t need to be nervous.”

Elly looked at her golden plus-shaped pupils. “W-well. I know. It’s just rare to meet with an idol.” Marie’s eyes softened.

“I guess so. Agent Three kind of acted the same for a split second. Agent Four though, never cared.”

“Really? She didn’t know who you are? That’s a new one.” Elly relaxed slightly, controlling her fangirl.

Marie shrugged. “Not everyone lives a leisure life. Anyway, you probably have to go to your class, correct?”

Elly snapped to attention. “Right! Carp,” She started to run. “I got to go!”

“Thanks for the help!” 

Elly waved back. “My pleasure! See ya!”

-

POV Shift

To say that Eight was worried was an understatement. She was terrified too. It was conflicting. This whole situation. Brook was fine, so she thought. Sure, she would have nightmares and spells of pain but it should not cause her to turn like that. She should have seen this coming. She did witness her anger last night and she was sweating weirdly. This was a lot to think about. 

She sat in a dining chair by the sofa that Brook was currently laying on. Marie left half an hour ago to see how Clover was doing. Maybe she should have gone with her. But she couldn’t. Brook was different. Special to her. Don’t get her wrong, she likes Clover but she is at a hospital getting the best treatment. Brook was in a… bad spot. 

_Stop thinking so much! Just say that you love her stupid! Thank you!_ She audibly groaned in frustration, catching Callie’s attention.

“Are you okay over there?” She asked as she peeks out from the kitchen. Eight steals a glimpse at her before looking back down to Brook. She has grown fond of her recently.

“I don't know. This all just feels weird.” she decided to say, resting her head in her palm as her elbow pushes down on her thigh. 

“What are you thinking about then?” Callie walked over to the sofa and put an ice pack on Brook’s new ink stain. Eight hesitated as Callie sat on the chair opposite of her. “Just speak your mind. I swear I don’t bite.” She offered with a smile.

Eight looked at her confused. “Why would you bite me?”

Callie holds down a laugh. “Sorry, figure of speech. It means you don’t need to be afraid to tell someone.”

“Oh, well… it's a lot to process.”

“Try me.” She leaned back and crossed her legs, looking at her expectantly.

 _Okay. You can do this._ “Well, I’m still adjusting to the surface and I have been learning new things. It is kind of overwhelming. But uh… I have been allowed to feel things. I do not remember that I had any in the Octarian army but it's new for me.” Eight paused to look back to Brook. “Pearl, Marina, and Four said something about ‘love’ and ‘crush’ but I don’t know what that is. They only said I was feeling it towards Brook. And I don't know what I feel. It’s so weird.” Eight let go of holding her head with her palm to instead clench them in her lap. 

Callie hummed, a thoughtful look on her face, then turned to joy. “Eight, this is nothing to get frustrated about. Love is a good thing! It might have different meanings depending on the person but love is natural here, important even. I know that you haven’t felt love before. But now you do! I had a feeling you felt that way towards Three.” She snickered.

“But what does it mean?”

“Hehe… well, where to start. Hmmm… You say you have a crush on Brook? Well, that means you love her romantically. You just want to be close to her, cuddle her, hold her hand, kiss her. Stuff like that. You get this warm feeling in your hearts and chest too and you want to be more than best friends.”

_That is… what I’m feeling, yes. I saw Pearl and Marina kissing and touching. I am interested in trying it with her._

“There is other love too I’m sure you already know. Take me and Marie. We love each other like best friends would, platonic love or friendship. We care deeply and support each other when one of us is down but you already know that. But we don’t want to be touchy with each other. I imagine that you love Clover platonically?”

 _Hmmm. Yes. I knew that but it is a good confirmation._ “Yes… and about Pearl and Marina?”

“That is platonic too but more of family love, similar to me and Marie, again, but different in their case. They provide for you and they are by your side. It’s like you’re their daughter and their your moms! It's so cute!” She squealed excitedly.

 _I know they act like moms but..._ “A daughter…” Eight trailed off, head pounding of something strange. _Where are my actual birth parents? Where did they go? What happened-_

_T҉a҉k҉e҉n҉ ҉a҉w҉a҉y҉ ҉b҉y҉ ҉a҉ ҉g҉r҉o҉u҉p҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉m҉i҉l҉i҉t҉a҉r҉y҉ ҉o҉f҉f҉i҉c҉e҉r҉s҉.҉ ҉T҉r҉a҉i҉n҉i҉n҉g҉.҉ ҉Y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉h҉e҉a҉d҉ ҉w҉a҉s҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉i҉n҉ ҉i҉t҉.҉_

“Eight? You okay?” Eight snapped from her thoughts.

“Oh. Sorry.” _My head is killing me._

“You kind of blacked out there. Are you feeling okay?” Callie was kneeling right in front of her, concern on her face. She put the back of her hand on her forehead.

“What are you-“

“Checking your temperature. We don’t want three sick agents,” she pulled back. “Doesn’t seem like it though. What happened?” She lingered in front of her.

“I am unsure. I just felt something when I was thinking of my birth parents.” Callie sat back in her chair, thinking. She lit up.

“What if you were trying to remember something?”

 _Is that what those are? I have been having them recently._ _I did have one at the meeting. They are memories? Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it. "҉Y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉b҉e҉ ҉a҉ ҉s҉o҉l҉d҉i҉e҉r҉ ҉w҉h҉e҉t҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉l҉i҉k҉e҉ ҉i҉t҉ ҉o҉r҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉.҉ ҉U҉n҉d҉e҉r҉s҉t҉a҉n҉d҉?҉ ҉O҉r҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉b҉e҉ ҉p҉u҉n҉i҉s҉h҉e҉d҉ ҉g҉r҉e҉a҉t҉l҉y҉.҉"҉_

 _“_ -ay hey Eight you’re okay.” Eight came to her senses, head pounding like a sledgehammer. She realized that her breathing was unnaturally fast and her claws gripped her head, tears rolling down her face. P҉u҉n҉i҉s҉h҉e҉d҉.҉ ҉H҉u҉r҉t҉s҉.҉ ҉D҉e҉s҉e҉r҉v҉e҉ ҉i҉t҉.҉ ҉W҉i҉p҉.҉ ҉C҉u҉t҉.҉ ҉N҉o҉ ҉c҉o҉n҉t҉r҉o҉l҉.҉ ҉E҉m҉p҉t҉y҉.҉ ҉C҉a҉p҉t҉u҉r҉e҉d҉.҉ ҉P҉a҉i҉n҉-҉

She didn’t realize Callie was there, talking to her to calm her down, both now standing. Eight let Callie guide her arms down to her sides, still holding them. “It’s okay Eight, see?” She released a hand to tilt her head to her.

Eight focused on her eyes, golden and plus-shaped pupils. Her breathing was still fast. _You need to calm down. Eight stop. You need to calm down._ “C-Can you sing for m-me. I-It helps.” She let out as she started to cry. S҉h҉e҉ ҉c҉o҉u҉l҉d҉ ҉s҉e҉e҉ ҉b҉l҉o҉o҉d҉ ҉c҉o҉m҉e҉ ҉o҉u҉t҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉m҉o҉u҉t҉h҉ ҉a҉s҉ ҉i҉t҉ ҉v҉i҉o҉l҉e҉n҉t҉l҉y҉ ҉s҉t҉r҉u҉c҉k҉ ҉a҉g҉a҉i҉n҉s҉t҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉b҉a҉c҉k҉.҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉n҉ ҉s҉h҉e҉ ҉f҉e҉l҉t҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉r҉y҉ ҉n҉e҉e҉d҉l҉e҉ ҉f҉o҉r҉c҉e҉f҉u҉l҉l҉y҉ ҉e҉n҉t҉e҉r҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉v҉e҉i҉n҉s҉.҉ ҉C҉h҉a҉n҉g҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉.҉

“What is there after this crazy journey? I don’t know where I should go from here. As long as I’m with you. Oh, won’t you follow me wherever?” Callie’s voice rang in her ear, her voice steady and soft unlike the original fresh start, like a lullaby. “It’s not worth my time just to worry. I’ll face the future and leave my fears. As long as I’m with you. I don’t care where I go to now…” Eight felt her arms around her protectively, feeling her hearts beat evenly against her rapid one. “So grab the reins, take a trip to the unknown times. Who knows what joys we’re gonna find? There will be some trials but we can take it. And learn to make it right again.” She held the last note, finishing the first part of the song.

Eight calmed, coming back down to the world completely. She relaxed her tense shoulders. She was in a hug with the idol. Eights hands gripping onto her shirt around her hips. She released her grip as she finished. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. What happened?” Callie asked.

“I do not know. It hurts to think about.” Callie sat her back down. She left Eight to take a moment to breathe. _Was that how my past life felt like?_

Her amber eyes looked over to see Brook. She instantly recognized she was in discomfort. Eight took her hand in hers, putting all that behind her in an instant. In response, Brook squeezed back as she started convulsing again, sweat in her brow and tentacles. _It is happening again._

-

POV Shift

Clover felt like shit. The nurse checked up on things but they interrupted her conversation with Elly. Or she thought it was her. She wasn’t all there. _Z’ose damned drugs._ She just laid there as they did their thing, occasionally answering questions. They stopped and words could be heard.

“She will be okay. She needs to stay here a while thanks to the infection making her sick and the ink loss. We medicated her so she is a little out of it.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“No problem. Buzz if something happens.” There was footsteps walking away and footsteps walking towards her, the door shut.

“Hello Agent Four. You hanging up okay?” _Who’s that?_

“Eeeeeh. Could be better. Got my life en danger for the first time this month.” Clover opened her eyes again, seeing a green and grey blob. _Oooh. Marie._

“Make that twice. Forgot that one night.”

She processed that for a whole minute, eyebrows furrowed in thought as her thoughts jumbled together.

“Ooooh yeah… oops.” She giggled.

“You're really weird when you are on something huh?”

“Mmmmsure. Deals with the pain though. Hehe.” Clover squeezed her eyes shut again. _Iz hurten again._ After that whole fiasco of that night, the scratching she did to herself stung, leaving phantom pain. Didn’t help that the others would do that too. She could feel it on her shoulder and her wrist. She wanted to scratch at it but her arms are weak.

“You okay?” Her hand was grabbed by her as she heard her sit down.

“Scars hurt but itz fine.” She could feel her thoughts drift to nights past of her inflicting pain on herself now, mixed feelings buzzing in her head.

“Do they do that often?” 

Clover didn’t even think before she answered. “Yeah but I hide it. Itz a me problem any whatsit.”

Marie was silent for a moment, Clover not noticing the conflict in her head. “Clover. I am going to be real with you.” She says in a firm tone. It unsettled her soul. _Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Fuck! Shit! No one is supposed to know that!_

“I am your mentor so everything that you struggle with is my business too. You're like a friend to me as well, despite you acting like a child sometimes.” Clover opened one eye to come face to face with Marie’s stern one. “You need to be more open with this. You’re a vital member of the NSS. We are not letting you go that easily. No matter how many times you do something stupid.” Her voice was commanding yet soft.

Clover wanted to sink in the bed. _I messed up again._

“As I said before, you should talk to a therapist. At least give it a try.” 

Clover didn’t believe in therapy. It was a waste of time. She could do it herself. She can’t lie to herself and her two-sided thoughts. Clover mumbled in dread, unconsciously squeezing Marie’s hand. “I can’t.”

Marie sighed. “For now, I’ll leave it alone but we will go back to this. You’re lucky Callie and Brook aren’t here.” And she was lucky indeed. The younger inkling decides to change the topic.

“Is Brook okay?” She opened both her eyes and looked questionably at Marie. She saw her month move nervously for a split second.

“She is… alive. We are taking care of her at our house. She took a big blow after all.” She sat down, Clover’s eyes following. “She will have some leftover scars, mental scarring too. We hope that she won’t go feral on us again. That telephone is gonna pay when I find it.” Clover could feel the anger in the air but she is angry too. It had made Brook stab her. _How the fuck did she get a pocket knife any whatsit?_

“I feel ya. Kick it’s ass for me k?” She said with a weak smile, trying to mask her anger and a little bit of horror. That face Brook was making was dead but aggressive, unfeeling as she attacked her friends.

“I’ll be sure to. I just got to find it.” Marie let go of her hand. “I want you to join me but you just got stabbed. I hope you will get out of here fast and at least help us a bit.”

“Wait, Marie. I have ‘nother question.” She nodded in response. “Iz Eight okay? I know she was spooked during the whole thing.”

“She’s okay. She’s worried a ton but I’m sure Callie can comfort her. That is her talent.”

“Right…” She looked down. “Make sure to ask Eight about last night. That could help you find some answers.”

“Will do. Get some rest. Me or someone else will visit you later.” She walks to the door.

“Okay. Bye then.” And she was gone. She sighed, looking at her bandaged arm. Some ink bleeds through and some IVs attached to her arm. Her other was normal as it could be, all scared. She felt another ting in her shoulder. The shoulder she curved into not long ago and later scratched into. She looked up to the ceiling. “This sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hurteded Four down in the dumps. And Eight too but emotionally. At least Callie and Marie are staying strong. This chapter was all over the place but I think it is necessary. Got to wait for the good stuff tho. And no, I wouldn’t kill any of my special characters. I’m a sucker for a happy ending. There is just a lot of blood and injury, near-death experiences. I hope Elly’s pov is good enough ,though, get more of her character info a bit and see how gay she is :3. And Eight with her flashbacks. How ominous...
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVp8euC4GWg English lyrics to Fresh Start)
> 
> Heads up! I changed the rating to mature because I realized how eeehe this gets in the future! Take that with a grain of salt or whatever.
> 
> Authors note because why not!: If you are wondering about the whole, why did Three’s sanitation not scar that much but did the second time? Or how does her sanitation work? Well, this is the answer! The first time, she was already unconscious and had an open wound on her temple. If the brain is shut down, the sludge can take control if the host is already down, plus easy access with wounds. The sludge didn’t take too much effort to control her, leaving minimal scarring. If the host is conscious, it can infect someone if they are emotionally unstable, tired, and/or have an open wound. The thing about Three is that it never really left per-say. It was just biting its time cuz it’s a parasite. It scarred more this time because Three might have been tired but she was aware of what she was doing but was unstable, hurt, and emotionally drained to stop it. So for good measure, Tartar uses the headset to knock her out and take full control. Their yah go! If there is something else you are wondering that IS NOT spoilers then ask. I will do my best to answer. Every Agent Three fan fiction is different after all.
> 
> Next we get to see Three in all her troubles and Eight and then some.


	11. Nerve Racking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three wakes up abruptly and Eight reveals some information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words. Just read. Warning for vomit.

POV Shift

_“Fuck off.” She spat, walking away towards the grate. ‘I need a cig. Fuck this.’_

_“Three, come on! Work with us here.” Callie followed closely behind, Marie following beside her._

_“No. Go away or I swear to carp I’ll splat the both of you.” ‘Fuck, it hurts like a motherfucker. Make that a whole pack of cigs and some vodka.’_

_“Come on Brook. We are worried about you.” Callie pressed. ‘Worried? Worried?!’_

_“Fuck you. There is nothing to worry about. Just fuck off.” ‘Cod this is not helping my head.’_

“ _That is bull shit, Three. Let us help you.” Marie added in._

_Three turned around sharply, rage on her face. “You are bull shit Marie! Both of you! And everything the fuck else!” She shouted as a sharp pain ripped in her eye, making her angrier. “It’s not my fucking fault my life is shit! It’s just the way it is and you two can’t fix it!”_

_“But-“ Callie tried, reaching a hand out. She slapped it away, interrupting her._

_“Shut the fuck up,” Another pulse of pain. “There is nothing you can do to fix me.” She held her head, rubbing her face to the side of her head. She didn’t realize she had tears in her eyes. “I don’t need your help or your pity.” Her nails scratched against something, her vision flashing._

_S̴h̵a̵r̵p̵ ̴p̷a̴i̷n̶ ̸a̶s̵ ̴s̸h̷e̴ ̴h̶i̷t̶ ̵t̷h̷e̶ ̵g̷l̷a̴s̵s̵.̷ ̸B̶u̶r̴n̵i̴n̸g̴ ̸u̸p̶ ̵h̸e̴r̸ ̶b̵o̴d̶y̶.̸ ̴T̴o̴u̵c̵h̷i̴n̵g̶ ̷h̵e̷r̵ ̴c̵u̵t̸.̷ ̸I̵n̶s̵i̶d̵e̴ ̶i̷t̸.̵ ̴B̴u̷r̸n̷i̷n̶g̶ ̴i̸n̴s̵i̸d̷e̵ ̷i̷t̶.̴ ̴W̴h̶a̵t̸’̷s̷ ̶h̴a̶p̶p̵e̶n̶i̸n̴g̷.̶ ̸B̴o̷d̷y̷ ̶m̷o̸v̸i̷n̶g̷ ̸w̸i̷t̷h̵o̶u̴t̵ ̶m̷e̵.̷ ̵B̶u̶r̸n̵i̷n̶g̴ ̸f̸r̸o̸m̵ ̸t̶h̷e̸ ̶i̷n̸s̴i̵d̸e̶.̴ ̵W̵h̷a̷t̸-̴_

_“-odness she is freaking-_ r̵̥͘é̴͙p̷̣͚̈o̶̘̥̔̍r̵͕̓ṫ̷̲ ̶̘̗̃t̵͎͒ơ̸̥̕ ̴̠̏͝m̷͓̱͝e̷͎̰͑t̷̙̞͛r̵͕͒́o̶͓̍͝- _out and bleeding!”_

_She opened her left eye, tears blurring in front of her, head buzzing and throbbing. She felt Callie’s strong arms supporting her. She tried to push away, voice coming out vulnerable._

_“Stop-stop it. I’m fine. Go away. No one cares anyway.” She tried to push away._

_”The heck are you talking about? We care.” Callie reasoned, arms around her waist as Marie positioned her arm behind Callie’s neck._

_“You’re not supposed to dammit! Let me go! N-no one is supposed to care. I’m a bad person.” She cries helplessly as Callie holds her against her will._

_“Well, you're wrong their, Three.” Marie stood in front of her, tipping her chin up. Her eyes were soft but commanding. “You might be a pain in the ass but you are our pain in the ass. Got that.”_

_“No, you can’t-“_

_“Nope.” Marie put a finger on her lips to silence her. “You are stuck-_ ç̵̐̅o̷̘̾͠m̴̼̗̌ḙ̸̒ ̸͉̑b̷̧̬͝ã̸̱̪c̶̘̓͠k̴̟̟̔ _\- with us.” Three melted in Callie’s hold. Everything was shit and hurt. She was so done. So she just let go. “I’m taking you to a doctor. But just let it all out.”_

_“Yeah. We got you. We love yah you know? Take all the time you need.” Callie coaxed, positioning her so she was hugging her front. Three buried her left side into the crotch of her neck, crying her hearts out as Marie joined in from behind hesitantly._

_“Why-“_

_“Shut it and let it-_ l̵͖͓̂e̶̦̚t̶̡̻͆ ̷̢͖̿m̶̬̀͐ê̶̠͍ ̴̆͜i̸̡͂̉n̶͎̈͠- _happen.” Marie once again stopped her._

_She was alone by herself for so long underground. No support. No communication. No nothing but herself. She wished for a break. Like watching movies with the Squid Sisters. Like eating dessert with Gramps while he told stories. Like playing ranked with her teammates. Like a phone call from her Aunt and Uncle, her mother listening from above. She missed it all by wandering aimlessly in Kamabo._

_She missed Callie’s and Marie’s company, dare she say. All the antics they do. They were the reason she got her life back together, despite her attitude._

_Three stayed sandwiched in between the two Squid Sisters. Closing her eyes to stay in the movement. ‘Please don’t leave.’_

_She heard broken glass, the warmth around her vanishing. She opened her eyes in confusion. It was dark all around her, the only light source was her mildly glowing eye spot. She felt a chill rack her body, the sounds of an underground facility reaching her ears, her head buzzing in pain._

_“Why, it’s my favorite pest that ran from home.” She looked around for the voice(?) but only met with darkness. The voice sounded like the two are speaking in unison, both coldly familiar. “What are you doing? Come back to me and you can just relax. Life is such a fickle thing. It could be easy if you come with me.”_

_‘Oh Cod no. Please no. Not him. Not both of them.’_

_“Scared are you? We didn’t mean to hurt you. We just wanted what is best for you.”_

_“Fuck off.” She spat, her eye pulsing rapidly._

_“I would watch your mouth. You're in no position to fight against me. You’re weak. A mess. A lost kid. Can’t even get peace while you're dead.”_

_Fear struck her. ‘Dead? I’m not dead. Why would I be dead?’_

_They laughed. “Oh pour hopeless Brooklyn-Agent Three, can’t do anything without someone there to help you.” The lights turned on suddenly, Three closing her eyes at the sudden change. That didn’t help her head._

_She opened them, adjusting to the light. She didn’t like what she saw. One half is the metro where there was a broken blender, Tartar fully fixed like nothing happened in front of it. The other half had a house long forgotten, once was home. Standing in the middle was the face of her supposed father, glaring at her._

_They both came toward her without even moving, voices still synced. “I can fix that. Just let me in.” They rushed forwards, her father holding a shattered top half of a beer bottle in an overhead strike. Tartar vibrated with the sludge in its mouth(?). “It will all be better soon.”_

_She couldn’t move, her body completely frozen in terror. Five feet. Two feet. Six inches. A centimeter-_

_-_

“FUCK!” Three yelled, struggling to sit up. Her eyes were unfocused, all she saw was a magenta blob in front of her. “Fuckshitfuckshitfu-” 

“Three! Hey! Calm down! You are okay. Please stop.” Came the frantic voice of Eight. 

Her chest felt tight hearing her voice. Her panting subsides but everything felt wrong. It was like an oven in here and her muscles were like jelly. She felt bile in her mouth. It rises in her throat, begging to release. _D̴e̵s̷t̶r̸o̵y̷.̴ ̶T̵h̶e̸m̸.̵_

“Oh jeez! Eight set her up. She’s gonna let loose!” 

“Okay…?” Eight moved her up, Three barely processing it. _K̸i̶l̵l̵.̷ ̵T̶h̵e̷m̷.̴_ She didn’t realize her tentacles changed to a sickly-slimy texture.

She released her insides, Callie just in time to slide a bucket right as Three bent over and let it out. It burned in her mouth as it moved out. It smelled a mix of bleach and iron. It felt like an eternity as she coughed near the end, unknowingly coughing up her own ink as Eight rubbed circles into her back.

Once she felt like she threw up all her internal organs, her limbs wouldn’t respond, too weak to move. Her eyes felt heavy and her coughing overloaded her system, air not managing to enter her lungs. She heard frantic voices around her and hands touching her she couldn’t process. _Well, this is how I die. Choking on my own fucking barf._

-

POV Shift

Eight was so very worried it wasn’t even funny. She felt Three go limp in her arms, breathing evening out luckily. Callie moves the bucket out of the way and takes a wet washcloth to whip the teal sweat and barf on Three’s face. O _ooohmygoodness. That was like watching Four struggling to breathe all over again but worse looking._

“Hooo jeez. That was unsettling.” Callie thought aloud. “Can you lay her back down?” Without even looking at her, she stood up and placed the sickly inkling back down on the couch. Callie put a hand on her shoulder to add comfort. She didn’t realize her hands were shaking and there were tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry Eight. We’ll figure this out. Come sit down.” Callie leads her over to the other coach, pushing her down and sitting next to her. “Everything will be okay.”

Eight just stared at Three across the room. _Why is this happening now? I do not understand. Did...Was that really him…?_ The octoling curled in on herself, hugging her knees. Callie continued to rub her back and shoulders, reassuring her. At one point, Marie came in. She was now sitting on the other side of her, sitting there as Callie did her thing.

 _I have to tell them._ “Callie? Marie?”

“Yeah?” Callie asked.

 _Here we go._ “On my walk home a few mornings back … I saw something.” Eight thought back to _him_ in the sewer grate. She could feel her back scar pulse in reminder.

“What is it?” Marie asked.

 _Calm down. This will help them._ “At first I thought I was seeing things but… now, this happened.” Eight shivered. “I thought I saw Tartar… but he looked different. He said he was looking for me.”

The two sat in silence for a hot minute. Marie spoke up. “Could you give us some more detail?”

Eight sighed shakily. “His figure was like a rat covered in sanitation goop. He sounded the same. Said my subject number. Then I run away.” Eight looked over to see Marie typing on her phone.

“What happens to you after?” Callie asked, taking her hand. Eight hesitated, uncurling herself and sitting regularly, feeling the comfort in her hand but wishing it was Three’s.

“I run home and Three was outside already. She calmed me down and we went to bed…” Eight paused. “When we were in bed, she spaced out. She said she was thinking and it was not important. So we went to sleep.” Eight provided.

“Was there anything else that Three did that was strange?” Marie asked again.

Eight thought and gulped. “Well… When I came home from Pearl’s and Marina’s, I found her outside in the backyard. She was angry and she looked roughed up, some smoking stick in her mouth. She was s-sweating teal and her right side was g-glowing, teal tears coming from her eyes. She looked like she was crying and exhausted. She said something about l-living with a lot of ‘shit’ happening to her and that it happened before Kamabo? She looked physically and mentally hurt too, grabbing her face.” Eight squeezed Callie’s hand, taking a few deep breaths.

The Squid Sisters looked at each other in worry. “What happens next?” Marie looked back down on her phone and typed more. Callie frowned and watched.

“Um… Well… She came closer to me and looked like she was going to hurt me... So I took her to the ground. She was like an a-angry wild animal and her spot in her eye took more s-space in her eye, the wetness growing too. It almost looked like back at the elevator but there was a small l-layer of it on her face.” Eight hugs her forearm. “I m-managed to calm her down and clean her off but… When I woke up the next morning, she just a-attacked me like on the e-elevator but n-no g-gun, just her h-hands.” Eight sniffed as tears dripped from her eyes down her cheeks. “I d-do n-not know what happened b-but Four came in just in time. It. I-It was scary.” Callie squeezed her hand back, Marie humming as she finished typing. The green squid stood up in front of her, giving a reassuring half-smile.

“Thank you for the information. I’m not going to sleep until I find out what is going on.” Eight gave a small smile and wiped her tears away.

“Thank you, Marie. And you too Callie. I am grateful to you.”

“Aww Eight. We are always here to give you back up.” she stood up and helped Eight up. “Now, you need to relax. We will take care of Three. You go chill with Pearl and Marina, okay?” Callie guides her to the door.

“Yeah. That would do you some good. Maybe check in on Agent Four at the hospital later.” Marie nodded.

“Um, okay…?” Eight opened the door. “Call me if something happens?”

“Of course! We love you. Bye!” Callie closed the door. _What was that about?_ Eight stood there a moment but walked to the station, paranoia on her shoulders. She texted her guardians on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback dream! Though it turned more sour… And Eight and Callie! I have not seen any fiction of them interacting so I used Callie to help Eight. Marie is more of distant help with research but is more open to Four and Callie than anything. Three too but Marie knows she is similar to her albeit more expressive and stubborn with more messed up experiences. Anyways! There are a lot of relationships in here!
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter >:3


	12. In Which Plans Are Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Marie converse and Three awakens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I would think it is somewhat important. I just gonna post this because I don’t know what day it is and I feel like it. Enjoy :>

POV Shift

Callie sighed as she closed the door. “When Three wakes up, I’m going to knock some sense into her.” Marie muttered as Callie joined her in the living room, laying down next to her and laying her head on Marie’s lap.

“That is fair but she obviously has some baggage she probably doesn’t want to say.” Callie reasoned.

“I know. It is like her.” Marie started to caress Callie’s bangs. “I’ll find a way though.”

Callie giggles. “Sure. Like you tried before and she blocked you.”

“At least I try to. I mean, I can only guess. It sounds like she had a rough family life and I know she lived with her Aunt and Uncle. But I don’t think they’re the problem. If she lived without parents, something must have happened to them.”

Callie hummed thoughtfully. “Eight said something about before Kamabo. You and I know how distant, angry, and dulled down she was when Gramps recruited her.”

“I know. Do you think it is similar to Clover’s parents?” Marie stared at Three.

“Maybe. I mean, she didn’t exactly trust anyone at the start... The only details I know is she doesn’t like cars and she smoked.” Callie frowned. “And Eight said she was smoking. A ‘smoking stick’ in her mouth describes it. Eight doesn’t know what a cigarette is.” The purple squid’s hearts sank, her ears lowering. “I thought she quit.”

Marie sighed. “Looks like she was hiding it like Clover did. I should have asked when we have coffee together.”

“Hey. It’s not your fault.” Callie sat up and hugged her around her neck. Marie took hold of her forearm

“I know but I could have prevented it. Now that we know Tartar is out there, Eight and Three are in danger. And Four too. She already got hurt and-” Callie releases a hand and put a finger to her lips, shutting her up.

“Stop it. I know that you can resolve this. That we can. We always do in the end. You're my one and only cousin. The one who has mad sniping skill, a sharp mind, and would do anything to help the splatoon out.” Marie smiled.

“You’re too sweet for your own good.”

“Beat your beak I am.” Callie winked while she released her and stood up. “It’s one of my greatest qualities.” She loomed over Three, inspecting her.

“I’m going to need to tell Gramps and Sheldon. Maybe Off the Hook too. Elly is still in training and Eight and Four are compromised. I don’t want them getting hurt...” Marie said as she stood as well and went off to find her phone.

“You should know that Clover and Eight will try to help. Especially Eight, even if she is terrified by Tartar.” Callie took the ice pack off. Three twitched at the action. _Hmmm. Still stained and sickly. At least there isn’t weird teal sweat,_ Callie thought. “Get another ice pack please.”

“Got it.”

Time passed as Marie alerted Cuttlefish and Sheldon. Marina texts her that she and Pearl would help to find out where Tartar could be hiding. Callie stayed by Three’s side, scrolling through the media. She saw that there were some robberies happening, along with missing people. Callie showed it to Marie. They were going to look into it, asking Marina to see if she could get security footage and see if it is connected. Marina accepted but would do it later. Eight was out with them and they said they would let her stay with them since the house would be empty. 

Elly came by and checked on her, giving the two instructions. She cleaned more of her wounds and disinfected her stain and scratches, taking her temperature that was 103.9. The stain and lack of consciousness not changing, unfortunately. Elly said that it would scar. She checked her eyes too. Luckily it didn’t look like it damaged her vision too much by a glance, even if the dot in her eye took all her iris now, the cousins noticed. She bandaged it and left a few hours ago to visit Clover again.

When the clock hit four, Three woke up.

-

POV Shift

Three felt like shit. Everything was hot and her throat was killing her. She couldn’t move or curse to herself. She was just stuck in a black void with whispers around her. She didn’t understand what they were saying but it made her head hurt, plus some stinging sensation on her whole face and different areas on her body. She tried to think of what happened but it made her feel sick and twisted. The only comfort was something cold on her face. It was like heaven. She stayed that way until her body wasn’t on fire that much. She opened her left eye, the sight a blur and fuzzy. The whispering went quiet but she still had her cluster headache. _Kill me now._

“Brook? Is that you?” _Who the fuck is this?_ Three let out a quiet groan. _Everything feels heavy._

“Three. Wake up. You fucked up.” _Say wha- Oh. Marie._

“Marie. Don’t say that.”

“What? I always wanted to do that.” 

There was a small chuckle. “It was pretty funny, I'll admit.”

“See?” Three tried to say “fuck you too” but ended up being a weak murmur. “And she responded.” _Bitch. But a good kind of a bitch._ Three felt strong arms lift her up, sitting her up and the coldness vanishing. She tried to lift her head but it hung down. _Fuuuuck. Why am I so damn weak. And the pain is worse in my fucking eye._

 _“Because of me.”_ Her head hammered but she was unless to stop it. Everything was static in her head and vision. The voices were now underwater. “̶͔͍̭͗̂Y̷̖̿͆̽ó̴̢̌ǔ̷͔̽͜ ̷̱͕̈́̈̓w̵̛̝͋̍i̷̘̝̍͂ļ̶̥͉͒͋̉l̵̨͑ ̷͓͖̉̈́̓c̷̨̝͎̈́̈̎ọ̵̒̽m̶̬͒̀e̸̟͘ ̸̻̆̂͌t̵̫̕ơ̴̘͛̈́ ̸̠̻̈̆̃j̷̦̃o̷̝͔̿i̵͍̓ņ̸͔̯̓ ̴̠͚́̈́̃m̶͖̲̾̎ẙ̵͇̬ ̶̻̾̃s̴̫̠͉͌̑̏ī̷̟̙̙̂d̷̥̍e̴̩͉͉̓,̴̠͍͉̉̕ ̸̬̗̈́͝A̷͔̪̻̓̾g̷̹̻̓ͅe̵̻͉̓̒̈́n̶͕͈͒̉̑ẗ̶͔͛̓ ̶̡̯̒͑Ț̶̱͚̑̓h̴̛̻̞̋r̶̦̤̽͂͠e̷͙͔̞̅ȩ̷͔͓̒.̵̳̳̈͌ ̸͎̝̮͗̎L̵̠̪͗͝e̴̜̭͌͘t̸̠̏͝ͅ ̷̘͂̃̂͜m̴͔̼͛ę̶̩̂ ̷̮͆ũ̵̞̲͖̔͝s̶̨͂e̸̦̽̕ ̵̛͕̝̩͠ẙ̵̰͛ớ̴͔̲́u̴̞͆r̸̛̭̹̒̚͜ ̵͚̟̽p̵̮̪̬͒ã̶̬̍ṫ̵̫̣̪̐h̶̫̑͜ë̵̟́̄ţ̷͙̏̉͊i̸͈̜͓̓͑̀c̵̯͘͝ ̷̭̫̥̕f̸̛͇͍ȑ̶͎̂e̶̛̜͔͚͝e̴͇͔͐͝ ̵̩͒̓͘w̷̡̬͙̔̋̕i̶̘̿͗l̷̬̥̓̿l̸̨̳̐ ̶̰͘ẗ̵̙̭̠́o̶͓͒͝ ̴̡̤̺̊́d̴̛̦̀o̵̘̝̊͆ ̶̻̒̚s̸̡͇̟̾̐ö̴̧̼͚́̄m̶̬̙̮̏̏e̵̥̹̻̒ ̷̣̣̎̐r̴̟͇̋̕e̵̞̥̍̕ȧ̴̡̿̓l̸͈̄͆ ̵̬͓͂g̴̯͗͐ò̷̬̈̓o̸̳̖̞d̷̞͙̥̋.̸̰̜͠”̶̦̫̪̿

 _No. Stop it_.

Suddenly, there was a splashing noise, sweet coldness refreshing her face and snapping her out of her trance. Her left eye adjusted but her right reminded black. She saw Callie at eye level with her, holding her shoulders with a focused look in her eyes. 

“Cal?” She asked in a strained voice, taking her hand to her head, feeling something soft but wet thanks to the water splashing on her face. Callie looked relieved.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought we lost you there. How do you feel?” Three processed.

“Shit…” she replied, looking over her shoulder while her vision cleared and could see Marie looking at her with deep concern written in her eyebrows and eyes. She turned neutral and stopped right behind Callie.

“We know you feel like shit but really, how do you feel?” Three leaned back, facing up.

“Like shit.”

“Brook. I’m serious.” Callie laid her against the backrest, Three avoiding Marie’s gaze.

“Brook. Please just cooperate with us. There is a threat.” Callie said pleadingly, resting an icepack on her bandages. _Why the fuck is their bandages?_

“Fine,” Three closed her eyes. “I feel heavy, and my face hurts.” _At least the cold helps._

“Do you feel nauseous at all?” Marie asked.

Three shrugged. “Not really. It’s hot in here though.” The two agents let out a breath of relief. Three furrowed her brow. “What’s going on?”

“A lot of things but you need to rest. Open your mouth.”

“What do you-” Marie shoved a thermometer in her mouth forcefully. “Marie! What the-”

“Mouth closed. You’re sick.” _What?_ She lifted her head, holding the ice pack in place, and looked at them with her one eye, a questioning look on her face. _Why are they being so passive-aggressive and forceful for? Even fucking Callie is a little!_

“We will tell you later. Right now, you got some explaining to do.” Callie nodded along with Marie’s statement.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting some of my fav idols some screen time. But you probably already knew that. Kudos to them and hopefully getting answers to her past. Though, next we focus on Four a little.
> 
> I just looked at the hits and wow! Over 500! Not that many people read my stuff so that is a new record for me. I’m glad you guys are enjoying this as I am creating it. Your kudos and comments keep my writer's block away. I’m so thankful for you all! ^^


	13. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Four at the hospital and Elly being her magnificent self. Eights in their somewhere too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this even if it is more of filler. Warning for heavy depression and gayness.

POV Shift

 _This is so_ **_boring_ ** _,_ Clover grumbled. She isn't much of a sleeper. It was hard enough falling asleep. In a hospital, it was nothing but laying there, the only comfort is visits and food. Though, the food was low quality and they would force you to eat it. She actually threw up an hour ago because of it. Her digestive system is picky. When she thinks about eating, she visibly gags. _Stupid sickness. Stupid body problems._

She repeatedly hit her head against the pillow, wishing her head would hit the bed frame and knock her out. 

The worst part was being alone with her thoughts. It wasn’t pretty, to say the least. It is back and forth of how a piece of shit she is. The usual. But it used Elly this time and thinking of her parents. She hated this feeling. She can’t have a crush on a girl. Boys were supposed to be where her crushes are. If she likes girls, everyone will leave as they did.

That scared her. Marie and Callie were already suspicious. She didn’t want to lose them. Didn’t want to lose the only family she has. She’ll be perfect for them. That is what they wanted right? Right?

_Dumb ass dyke. You’re so pitiful. Three should have cut your throat at the chance. Heck! Marie should have whacked you._

Her hearts beat sadly while her injury started itching and stinging. She clenches her jaw. _Come on Clover. Everything will be fine. You just have to stay strong for them._

_Bullshit. Why do you think they care? You're just going to stick around for them? That is miserable. Torture even._

_Well, I rather do anything for them. No matter what I think. They take priority._

_And what makes you think they’re going to bail like they did?_

She paused, no answer to say back to herself.

_See? I told you. Friends don’t last forever. Not even family. Not even people’s lives. Nothing lasts forever. And you know what that means._

Clover felt sick. And she was. So she bent over and vomited to the side of the bed. Tears pricked her eyes at the painful feeling. She already threw up her food earlier. This was just her ink and spit, mixed with water. She coughed roughly. _You should choke on your own coughing._

She kept coughing, her pale ink on her shaky hands. A nurse rushed in and helped. _Damn nurse. Just let me die. You’re wasting your time._

Despite her wishes, they calmed her coughing, putting a breathing mask on. She instructed her to follow their lead in breathing in oxygen but she did it anyway. She didn’t want a hospital to know she is a little suicidal. They would keep her here and make her talk to a group circle and therapist. That thought terrified her.

Once she was stable, they cleaned her up and the mess, checking her wound again, and left. Once again alone. _This sucks. I hate this. I can’t stay here or I will go insane. I can’t go crazy by a stupid hospital room. They will leave me. The only people who put up with your ass._ Clover breathed in and out, trying to calm her dread. “Fucking shit.” 

There was a knock on the door. “Clover? You resting?” _Elly. Right._ She could feel her hearts flutter. _Dyke._

“Nah. You can come in.” She said in a rough broken voice, preparing herself. Elly entered, a soft smile on her face and two cups in hand reading ‘Smoothie King.’ 

“Hey, Clover. Sorry I didn’t get here sooner. Got college crap and those checkups on Agent Three.” She stops at the bed, closing the door with her foot. “I brought a smoothie for you. I heard you couldn’t digest food without feeling sick. So I thought a drink would be best.” She offered it to her.

“Oh. That is sweet of you. Thanks man.” She flexed her hands and muscles before taking it with her unbandaged hand.

“Do you need me to sit you up?” She took a sip of her smoothie.

She nodded. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. You know I am an assistant nurse. Or is intern the right word?” She shrugged, placing her drink down and sat her up. “Eh. Tomato, Tomato. Lift your back please.”

She did as told, Elly carefully taking her waist to push her up and over. _Oh shit. She is touching me. Fucking fudge nuggets on a platter of shit shrimp._ She repressed her feelings and let Elly grab more pillows to rest her back and head against. Her bed wasn’t those fancy ones with the controller.

“There we go. Now the mask. Don’t worry. I talked to the nurse and she said it was okay. Even though I already knew that.” She took the mask off and hung it on its tank, grabbing her drink again.

“Thanks.” Clover put the straw to her lips and drank a bit. _Wait._ “How did you know I like Angel Food?”

Elly sat down. “Asked Marie before I left. She knows stuff.”

“Of course. Why did I even ask.” She joked in a deadpan. _Double wait._ “You know?”

“Yeah,” she took a sip with a glimmer in her eyes. _Damn._ “Kind of hard to miss without their hats and something masking their face. I realize that when I came over to you after cleaning up Agent Three. If I were in any other occasion, I would be a total fangirl.”

“Heh, they have that effect on people.” Sip.

“Well, who wouldn’t! Well, I guess not you.”

“Okay. How much did she tell you?” Clover asked playfully.

“Oh, you know. Stuff.” Sip.

“Traitor.” Sip. _Fuck Marie and that fact-o whatsit on me!_

 _“_ Don’t worry. It wasn’t anything personal. Just things you like.” Sip.

“Oh yeah? What is my favorite color?” Long sip.

She faked thinking. “Hmmm. That is a trick question. Your main color is a yellowish orange but that isn’t it. It is actually indigo.”

“Damn. You got me.” Sip. _How would I like my main color when that color was the same as my parents?_

“Nice. Do you know mine?” She sipped and wiggled her brows teasingly. _Fuck my life. I hate this._

_No you don’t._

_Fuck you._

“Uhhhh. I mean. We just got to know each other.” Long sip. She was totally not blushing a smidgen(Totally was).

“I know. But just guess anyway. It doesn’t need to be right.” She waved her on.

_Huh. The obvious answer is blue but…_

“I think… red?” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Elly beamed. “Wow! Are you psychic! How did you know?”

 _Yeah. How did I get that right?_ “I can see through your soul.” She replied.

“My soul huh? Do you know what I’m thinking right now?” She tested, leaning in with a long sip. _Oh shit. I can’t do this. She is too pretty. Abort mission!_

“I would but nah. It is a once-a-week thing.” Sip. _Nice._

“Aww. Okay. But can I ask you something though? You don’t need to answer it if you don’t want to.” Elly’s change in tone made Clover tense.

“I guess. What is it?” Long sip.

“At the cafe, I told of what I have been doing but I didn’t get to hear yours.”

Clover almost swallowed her drink in the wrong pipe. “Yeah, well. My father got a job offer and we moved away. Then,” _Shit okay. Exclude that shit._ “I went to school there. Did culinarily and started turfing. Then I moved to the Square, finding work and a team. All that stuff.” She waved her hand that held the cup. She would give anything to know what Elly was thinking. She just watched her talk with an unpredictable expression.

She nodded. “Oh. Good for you. Might I ask how you joined the NSS?”

 _My Cod._ “Ok sure. I just was leaving a good ranked match but saw Marie in a kimono dress and umbrella. I looked at her and she disappeared through the grate in the Square. Curiosity killed the cat and I followed her. Then she just was like ‘oh octarians this’ and ‘saving the zapfish’ that and boom new agent.” She excludes the part of almost going through with ending her life and following Marie, wishing they would pull the trigger. _Oh well. Same thing right?_

“Huh. Similar to mine but more of a cliche? You know, where this girl would be running in school, books in hand, and run into some guy, dropping your books?”

Clover nodded. _Boy, do I ever._

“But this time it was me being the girl and Callie being that guy. It was destiny at first sight!” She made that pose similar to Marina’s adoring or excited about something on the news.

Clover felt like melting. _Oh man. How does Brook do it?_

_No. Stop it. Bad. You will push her away. She probably loves Callie better than you._

“Good to hear you take pride in this whole mess.” Sip- _Oh. It is empty._

“Of course! Like I said, helping a secret agency is so amazing. I would like to do some good, you know.” Elly took her emptied cup.

“Sure.”

“Looks like you were hungry.” She eyed the cup and threw it away. “I only drank less than half of mine.” She came back to the side of the bed. “You want to be layed back down?” 

Clover nodded, letting her lead her back down while trying not to be a love-struck lesbian. “Hospital food sucks. That smoothie was a nice change without feeling nauseous.” Elly put the mask back on and sat back down.

“Aww. That sucks. Throwing up is the worst feeling. I can come by tomorrow and get you more? Or maybe when you are discharged tomorrow.”

Clover perked up. “I can leave tomorrow?”

Elly hummed. “You can but you would need someone to look after you.”

“I live with Eight so I think I’m fine.” Elly looked uncertain.

“I would recommend staying here. I want you to be safe.” Clover felt a mix of anger but felt loved at that.

“I appreciated that but I don’t like this environment. It’s so dull and…” _Shut up. She doesn’t need to know that._ Clover unconsciously scratches her bandaged arm, avoiding eye contact.

“Well. If that is how you feel, I’m not going to stop you.” Elly reaches over and takes her hand in hers, stopping her scratching. Clover looked up at her and smiled. _Shit. She knows body language. Stop being predictable._ “I’ll stop by your place now and again though.”

“Okay. I would like that.”

Just then, the door creaked open, Clover looking at the new arrival. A very timid Eight peeked in and met eyes with Clover. “Eight! Hey!” Clover smiled brightly at her and she quickly came in, closing the door. Both inklings could tell she was anxious.

“Hey Four. Are you okay?” She asked as she went on her left side, looking back and forth at her arm and her face. Regretfully, Clover took her hand from Elly, sitting up slightly, and gestured for Eight to hug her. 

“Yeah. I’m alright. Just a little banged up.” Eight wordlessly leaned down and accepted it. _Poor Eight._ “How are you?” 

She felt her twitch at the question. “I am… holding up?” _Like hell you are._

“Elly, could you give us a minute?” Elly agreed and left in understanding, closing the door behind her.

“I’m scared.” Eight whispered as her chest heaved, threatening to cry, and she gripped tighter.

“Don’t worry Eight. Callie and Marie know what they are doing.” Clover reassures. Eight snifted and pulled back, wiping tears away from her eyes.

“My apologies for interrupting. Everything is just too much.”

“No. Don’t apologize. Take a seat.”

Eight nodded and went to sit where Elly once was. “I do not know what to do. I really want to help but I don’t know if I can take facing… him.” Eight hugged her arms. “I feel useless but Marina and Pearl say otherwise. I just wish this would go away and not come back to fuck everyone over. I just want to be happy with Three and you and everyone else. But I can not.” _Oh wow. She cursed._ It is a very rare chance to hear Eight swear. When she does, she means it or is quoting someone.

“Eight. Listen. I don’t know if you know this but you got determination and strength to do anything you're passionate about. You are very strong and would do anything to fuck someone up. You survived the metro with the point of your gun or no gun at all and come out alive. You can do it again but with us by your side. I’m here, Off the Hook, The Squid Sisters, Cuttlefish, and you have Brook. We got power in numbers and we never lose.” _Damn. Callie would be proud._

Eight sniffed back happy tears. “F-Four…”

“And when we find that motherfucker, we’ll mess ‘em up. Splatoon style.” Clover finished with an encouraging grin, holding a hand up for a high-five.

Eight smiled ear to ear and slapped it. “Y-Yeah! Let us do it!”

“That’s the Eight I play smash with.”

-

POV Shift

 _Dang. She can sure say one heck of a speech._ Elly waited in the hall as Clover and Agent Eight conversed, finishing her smoothie and trashing it. _At least that didn’t change_. Elly noticed her body language when they were talking from the beginning. She was hiding something for sure, leaving out details she didn’t know; however, she could guess. Though, she knew Clover would tell her at her own time. She will wait for her. No matter what.

A couple minutes later, Agent Eight opened the door. She looked better now but was still a little anxious for a different reason. She got the impression that she is shy.

“Hello. I uh.. Do not think I introduced myself right. I am Agent Eight.” She bowed and moved herself aside for her to enter. _Oooo. I like her. The sweet but shy type._

“No worries,” Elly entered again and closed the door behind her, looking to Eight and held out a hand. “I’m Agent Five but you can call me Elly or Els off the job. It is wonderful to meet you.”

Eight stared down at her hand in confused thought, then a look of recognition, hesitantly grabbing her hand. _That is so adorable. Who doesn’t know how to handshake?_

“Yes. Great to meet you too.” They parted. 

“So Eight? How are you an agent?” Elly was curious. She was an octoling for sure. Long curls at the end of her shoulders with her suckers on the outside. She wore a white baseball LS, a banana on her head, and jeans. She herself was wearing a slash king tank top, knitted hat, and shorts.

Eight looked to the side, a look of nervousness. “Oh. Well, I was trapped underground and Cuttlefish recruited me.” She said sullenly.

“Hmm. Okay. But who is Cuttlefish?” _Sensitive topic. Noted._

Clover spoke up. “He is the veteran leader of NSS and the Squid Sisters grandfather. He is the Captain and recruited Three too.”

“I see.” She turned back to Eight. “Well. I’m glad you made it out of there. I imagine you are enjoying it here?”

Eight nodded. “Yes. It is very different and new.”

“Good to hear.” She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and looked at it.

**Collen: please come home**

Worry struck her. “I have to go. My brother needs me.” She said without a beat.

“Aww. Okay. See ya tomorrow?” 

“Yes. Goodbye. Nice to meet you.” Eight added.

“Yeah. Right. Sorry. Take care.” Elly stepped out and walked down the hall, calling her brother. It rang once before he answered.

“Elly. You are safe. Good.” He stated in his usual stoic and emotionless manner. One thing you should know is that Collen lacks emotion so it is hard for him to express himself. It is rare to see him smile, laugh, or cry.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” _Why is he worried?_

“There was a kidnapping and a robbery from another hospital.” Elly stopped to wave down a cab, one coming instantly and getting in.

“What…?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know which hospital you were visiting and,” He paused. “ You know.”

“Aww. Thanks for the heads up bro. I love you too.”

“Yes. Right back at you.” _Classic Collen._

“Kay then. I’m on my way so get dinner ready.”

“Okay. Bye.” Then he hung up.

Elly sighed in bliss. It took a while but she could read her big brother like a book now. It was nice to know he got worried about her. Though, she guessed he has that one other time...She looked out the window, the sun at sunset. _It looks like Clover’s eyes,_ she noted. _I love sunsets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmyes. I feel bad again for Four talking down to herself but it’s her character. Elly and Eight tho! They are precious. I hope you guys like Elly. Get some info on her too yeah?
> 
> Have a good Gay Liberation Day guys!
> 
> Next is Three’s tea. Coming sometime this week.


	14. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some personal business is spilled and a bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but important.

“‘Said no.” Three spat at them, making a move to stand. Callie forcefully sat her back down. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Come on Brook. You would feel so much lighter.” Callie reasoned, sitting by her side and Marie the other.

_ You probably should.  _ Three shook her head, not helping her pained head. “Not your business.”  _ They already saw you have breakdowns. I am not letting that happen again. _

“Agent Three,” Came Marie’s stern voice.  _ Fuck. _ “What happened to your parents.” It didn’t even sound like a question. Brook faltered as memories surfaced, all ending in pain. She could feel tears prick her eyes, her headache hammering, and her hand met her left hip. She then realized that she was just wearing a bra and shorts.  _ Run. Run now. They can’t see it. _

She violently bolted up but immediately fell on her face, making her head hurt even worse and the nausea coming back full force. Callie held her under the arms while Marie held a bucket to her face. And she vomits again with a mix of coughs and sobbing because her throat felt tight and scratchy and her emotions were haywire.

Callie eased her back on the couch, her limbs heavy. Three just let it happen as Marie cleaned her mouth. “This proves our point. You need to rip the bandaid. At least summarize it.” She knew they were right.

“Fine,” Brook gave in just this once. “Just le’me breath a sec.” And they did, waiting patiently as Callie gave her water and another ice pack. Marie stayed and massaged her belly.

Downing the water, she sighed.  _ Make it quick.  _ “Everything was fine but when I was six, my mom and I got in a car accident.” She could feel her hip being stabbed by a piece of melt in her side. She looks ahead, eyes clouded over in thought. “She didn’t make it.”

The two cousins looked at each other, shocked, and then placed a hand on her shoulders. “After that… my father…” She shivered, head pounding. “He didn’t take it so well and…”

“It’s okay. Keep going.” Marie reassured, continuing to massage her belly. Marie felt that her body was tense. Callie just hugged Brook’s side, Brook slightly leaning in.

She felt sick physically and mentally at the thought. “He... would get drunk and...hurt me. Force me to do things. It was mainly verbal but sometimes he would… throw his beer bottles at me.” Her voice wavered as she spoke slowly, feeling glass hit the wall and shards cutting her backside. She gripped onto Callie, sadness and anger taking hold.  _ Don’t mention the cigs and alcohol.  _ “Then, when I was twelve, he got arrested and that was it but-” 

Brook felt a barrage of emotion, though, at the same time, felt good to do so. But then she remembered how sick she felt for years after that. Hateful and broken. Angry and bitter. She wasn’t the same again. Brooklyn was dead. She didn’t care about anything or anyone. Didn’t trust anyone either. She just did what she had to do to feel whole again. Good but mostly bad. The NSS was a big step in the right direction. She defeated Octavio but she didn’t have a purpose afterward. Then she was back where she started. Then, again, the Deepsea Metro messed her up.

“But what?”Callie asked, apparently she went quiet for a minute and the two cousins were sandwiched in between her, hugging her. It felt... nice. Brook was reminded of the first time the two hugged her.

She let out a shakily sigh and let it happen. “My aunt called me the other day, saying that he changed and wanted to make it up to me. I…” She felt anger in her veins again. “I felt so angry and just-!” She thought of Eight, looking scared of her. Just like the way she looked when she was sanitized.  _ I haven’t changed at all. I’ll hurt her again. She deserves someone else. I’m dangerous. _

Brook didn’t realize she was crying angry tears, trying to get away from the two but they stayed as she struggled. “I’m being just like him! I hurt Eight and bring everyone else down! I’m so stupid! I should just disappear and everyone will be safer. I can be easily replaced. That’s why Clover and Eight are here. I’m not-”

“Stop it.” Marie snapped, holding tighter.

“Don’t say that Brook! We need you! A-And you’re important to us! We will never let you do this alone!” Callie cried.

“But I-“

“Shut up and take her words through that head of yours.”

After what felt like forever, Brook calmed down. Callie was laid out and rested her head on Brook’s lap while Marie let Brook lean against her.

“Brook?” Callie started.

“Hfmm.” She mumbled, fatigue weighing on her and her eyes drooping.  _ Don’t fall asleep. You're going to have a nightmare.  _

_ Who cares. I just want to rest for once. _

“You know that you're like a little sister to us right?” Callie informed.  _ Say what. Why would they think that? I’m a shitty person.  _ “So does Clover for that matter, though kind of older sister.”  _ Right. _ “What I’m trying to say is, no matter what happens, we will always be by your side. When you need us, we will fight for you. You’re part of our family, Brook.”

She didn’t know what to say. She felt her hearts clench in her chest. A ghostly smile made its way to her lips. She felt sleepy, even if her head ached. Without even realizing it, Callie put her to bed. She could smell the sheets having her sent. 

There was conversion but it was all mumbled. She didn’t care, she was tired and done.  _ Past be damned. I just want peace. _

-

POV Shift

“That was heavy.” The two cousins laid in Marie’s bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I know. I just wish we could have met her earlier.” Marie responded.

“At least her Aunt and Uncle are nice enough.” Callie paused. “What are we going to do about Tartar?”

“I have Sheldon making new equipment. It seems like the ice packs is helping keep Three stable. The sanitation ink doesn’t seem to like cold things. He is making some spray bottle dualies with chilling ink too? Marina is looking at security cameras to find out who is robbing and kidnapping people. And tomorrow I’ll be looking into somethings.” Marie informed.

Callie nodded. “When do you think we will strike?”

“As soon as Sheldon is done and we find where it’s hiding.” She answered with a stern tone. “That phone is done messing with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fuck with Marie guys. And yay! Brook’s fucked up past is revealed! Though, you would already know if you read the Character Detail sheet and/or have nice observation skills. Regardless, Brook needed to say it aloud.
> 
> Next is a wild card so you know it’s going to be a mess. Coming next week!


	15. Check Up and Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three gets a check-up from Agent Five. Some things are revealed. Then we get some Eight think’en in the presence of our current news hostesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_−)☆

POV Shift

_ She felt sick just looking around the place. She could hear him inside, calling for her to come here in his drunken stupor. Just like any other night. She curled up, her back against her door. He was pounding at the door now, ordering for her to come out with a threat. So she did. She was a scared child after all. _

_ He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her to the kitchen with murmuring and grunts.  _

_ He wanted her to drink with him. To smoke with him again. She didn’t have a choice. She was just a kid. _

_ It burned and made her feel wrong in a weird way. She couldn’t think straight. Her sight was wonky. She was outside, smoking a pack with him. He fell asleep in the rocking chair in their backyard, a bottle loose in his grip. She sat up against the wall. Her head hurt. Like she hit the back of her head on metal and got a splitting headache. Her senses were on overload. Her mind is a buzzing mess. Her throat torn. _

_She_ _d̶̶̶i̶̶̶d̶̶̶-_ _didn’t like this feeling. But it was intoxicating. Intoxicatingly g̶o̶o̶d̶-BAD._

-

“Hey! Wake up! Els is here to check on you!” Came Callie's voice, along with her shaking her body.  _ Fuuuuuck. _

“Mmmstop…” Brook murmured. Her head was buzzing again.

“Callie. Stop shaking her. You might worsen her condition.”  _ Who the fuck are you? _

“Yeah Cal. Listen to the one who mostly knows what she is doing.” Marie added. The shaking stopped but everything felt hot again and her headache was still present. 

“Um… Agent Three? I need to check over your injuries. Would you please let me sit you up and all the medical jazz I have to do.”

_ Huh.  _ “Who the fuck even are you?” Three asked in her morning voice and opened her unbandaged eye, seeing two blurry figures above her.

“She’s Agent Five! Our one and only new medic!” Callie informed, presenting her with jazz hands. “Now listen to her and cooperate.”

“Yeah, Three. Don’t be a child.”  _ Damn Marie. _ Three blinked the blurriness away and sat up in…  _ Callies bed _ ?  _ The fuck did I get here?  _ A head rush came in, making her arms weak. Strong but lanky arms supported her.

“Are you okay? Did you get a head rush?”

Three grumbled as this so-called  _ Agent Five  _ sat her up. “No and yes.” She answers flatly. As she took a look at her.  _ Huh. Not bad. _ Five looked to be at Clover’s age, on the more… polite but happy side. She sure doesn’t look like a fighter just by looking at her but could if practiced.

“Sorry about that. I’ll remove your bandage now, okay?” Three nodded and let Five take it off. As soon it came off, everything looked weird through it. She blinked a few times but it didn’t go away. 

“The fuck…?”  _ Why are the colors different? _

“Is there something wrong?” Five asked as she put away the old bandage and rested a kit with all kinds of medical supplies inside on the bed. Callie and Marie just stood back and stared at her, looking concerned with a wince.

“Yeah… Everything is just… off-colored.” She answered. She closed her left eye and squinted at Callie’s colored tips with her right eye.  _ There… cobalt blue… and _ , she switched,  _ Now it’s purple? _ “Am I fucking colorblind now?” 

“What!” The Squid Sisters burst. The sudden noise making her flinch and lower her ears, head pounding at the stress. Her hearts were hammering.  _ Fuck! I’m so messed up! Even more messed up now! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit- _

“Breathe Three. You need to breathe. It’s okay. Relax.” Five instructed. Three easily settled down as the two cousins apologized.

“It...It’s okay… I would have done the same.” Brook reassured.  _ Though I would be angry to hell of who did this. I would be out the door ready to fight a bastard or bitch up _ . “You can do your thing now.”

“Alright. I’ll clean your face first.” She takes out tweezers and picks up a cotton ball with them. “This will sting. I did it last time it was here.”  _ Say what? When? _

The next ten minutes were filled with restrained pain and gripping the bedsheet as a lifeline. She targeted mainly around her right eye, she noticed. She pulled back. “Okay. That is done. You okay?” She put the cotton balls in the trash and pulled out a flashlight.

_ She asks that a lot.  _ “As okay as I can get with this stupid ass-what ever this is.” Everyone chuckled at that.  _ Nice to see my humor appreciated. _

“Okay. Let's check your eyes. Can you sit on the edge please?”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Open your left and close the right. Look to the right,” She turned the light on and inspected it. “Left… Up… Down…” She pulled back. “Doesn’t look like it’s damaged.” She looked around the room and saw some colorful stuffed animals. She grabbed them. “What color is this?” It was a teddy bear.

“Uhh, white with red spots.” She nodded. And lifted another but it was a bunny. “Green and purple.”

“Close your left and open your right.” The second she did, everything looked wrong. The room was pink but now it was grey. “Right… Left… Up…...Down… hmm.” She pulled back and showed the same animals. “What does this look like now?”

“Now it's… white with bronz spots and the other is a lighter bronz and blue…?”

She nodded. “Okay. Looks like your colorblind in the right eye. Your cones are different from your left as far as I can see. Did you always have heterochromia?”

“What does that mean?”

“Your right eye is teal but your left is orange. Your eyes have a different color.”

_ What. _ “Mirror. Now.” Brook ordered.

Callie moved from her spot and picked up her hand mirror from her desk and presented it to her, nervousness in her expression. Three grabbed it and didn’t like what she saw.

Instead of her right side looking the same with her eye having a teal dot in it, there was a different turnaround. Her skin looked stained with jagged lines of dark faded blue-green to the side of her head and the iris itself was completely teal. She then noticed her ear was jagged like something burned at the tips of it, incinerating her ear with leftover burn marks and coloring as well. The rest of her face had scratch marks and less severe burns but still. “The fuck…? Where did…” Three paused, then she remembers some burning hot pain with uncontrollable rage and Eights terrified face but not at the elevator. Then ink coming out of Clover’s arm as the tip of her knife bared evidence of what she just did.

Everything was quiet to the others but her mind was consumed with jumbled thoughts and feelings. The mirror wasn’t in her hands. She dropped it and was looking at her trembling hands, seeing dark orange ink splattered on them with her grip and more burn marks down her arms and hands. Brook shut down, the ever-growing pain in her infected area burned with pain like it did the first time and recently. Though more panicked and not blind rage.

The next thing she knows, there were a set of hands in hers and her dead eyes looked at Callie. “Brook! Hey. Look at me. You have to calm down.” Callie tried but she felt tears stream down her face.  _ What have I done? Did I kill Clover? Hurt Eight? What happened? What did he do to me?  _ It repeated in her head over and over, getting louder and louder.  _ You are just like him. You hurt who you care about. You haven’t changed. Never changed. Never in control. Helpless. Weak. Nothing in the world but a speck of shit. You’re shit. A fucking disaster that will hurt everyone who ever gave a damn about you. Worthless. You don’t deserve noth- _

“You’re okay Three. You're safe. Listen to me and breathe.” Three opened her eyes to see Five and the cousins stand either side of her. Her hand clinging to both the idols' hands. The other was on Five’s chest and her breathing was felt in her hands. The situation sank in and she calmed down as shame took hold. The two cousins trapped her in a hug while Five stood off to the side. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Stop shaming yourself and live a little. It’s okay.” Callie said over her shoulder.

“Yeah Brook. It’s not your fault.” Marie added, clearly stuck on what just happened. They stayed there until Three just wanted to lay in bed.  _ Cods. You just freaked out in front of the new agent and the Squid Sisters! Again! Cod. This fucking blows. _

“Agent Five? Can you give us the room for a minute?” Marie asked.

“Yeah, of course.” She quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her.  _ Fuck. Not private talks. _

“Brook. I know this is hard for you but you should know that we are here for you right?” Marie said as she and Callie sat on either side of her. “No matter what is up with you.”

Callie nodded. “Yeah. Like last night. If you need to say something, do it.”

Three just looked ahead of her. Mouth opening and closing as millions of things wanted to be said. Talking is hard.

Marie sighed. “I get it. But we need to check in on something.”  _ Fuuuuck no. _ Three squeezed her eyes shut.

“Whaaat?” She grumbled.

“Are you smoking cigarettes again?” Callie asked, non-moving.

_ Oh boy. Eight told them. _ Brook said nothing.

“You know that you shouldn’t right?” Callie tried again.  _ Well, life sucks sometimes! Cigarettes are nothing compared to all my other bad habits. _ Again, Brook said nothing.

“At least tell me why you're doing it again. Please Brook?” The purple squid pleaded. __

Three looked down in shame, eyes now open to see the two sides of different colors of everything. She let out a big sigh.

“I just...need them. To make things… better in my head.” Brook struggles.  _ That was so stupid. She's going to bitch slap you. _

“Nicotine won’t make-“ Brook interrupted her, angry.

“You don’t think I fucking know that.” Brook hissed, clenching her fists and staring at the marks on them. “I know it’s shit to my health but it doesn’t matter. It will never go away. I can’t go back to the fucking past and shove off my shitty Dad from forcing me to do it okay! I…!” she falters.  _ Shitfuckshit _ . “I need it. It was the only calm moment I had. I can’t,” she sniffs, her head pounding once more. “I can’t stop no matter how hard I try.” She hugs her knees and buries her face in them.  _ You’re so fucked up. A w̵a̸s̸t̸e̴ ̵o̷f̶ ̵a̷i̴r̷. So pitiful. _

There was rubbing on her back and massaging of her shoulders. “I just don’t know what to do.” She finished, letting them do their thing.

“When this all blows over, we will help you with this. You just need to communicate better and see someone.” Marie says.

Three didn’t like the idea but nothing else was working. “Okay.” She uncurled herself and sat against the bed frame. I'll _ do it for Eight and my family friends…. That was cheesy _ . “...Thanks, guys.” 

The two were surprised at the thanks but took it with strid.

“Well. You're showing different sides to us for the millionth time.” Callie giggled.

“I went through a lot.” Brook deadpanned. “Now what did you say about something blowing over?” Three didn’t understand what that meant fully. She knew something happened with her but didn’t know completely.

Marie sighed. “You’re not going to like it. But I’ll tell you when Agent Five is gone. Deal?”

“Deal.”

-

POV Shift

Eight didn’t know what to do. Four was in the hospital. Three was recovering with the Squid Sisters. Agent Five was checking in between them, along with this ‘College.’ She didn’t want to be at the home alone so Pearl offered she stay with them for the night. She couldn’t get to sleep and they could sense it. So she laid with the two motherly idols in Pearl's giant bed like old times. 

She still didn’t get to sleep. Anxiety and worry and fear plagued her mind despite Four’s words earlier. Her meds were wearing off. She could hear a telephone ring in the darkness and the outline of Tartar’s form like in the human statue. The sludge mocking her. Teasing her of what it has done to her and Three. She hated it. Feared it. Despised it. She never felt angry and scared at the same time before. 

“Eight?” She flinched, blinking the tears away.

“Y-yes?”  _ Dang it. _ The other octoling shifted and wrapped her arms around her front. Eight just rested her chin against her shoulder.

“You need to stop thinking so much honey. Sleep is important.” Marina said softly.

“Yeah Eight,” Pearl joined in, coming from behind. “Give that noggin a rest. Fuck knows you need it.”

“Pearlie,” the other octoling warned.

“What? It’s true.” That brought a small smile on her face.  _ This feels like old times. Pearl cursing and Marina scolding her. Being in bed together too. I missed them. Even if I moved on weeks ago. _ “What’s up Eight?”

“A lot of things.” Eight answered.

“Like what?” Marina prodded.

“There is just,” she stops, thinking back to Three and then seeing him. He was still in the room, though he wasn’t. “I thought I escape the m-metro but it all just follow me here.” Eight struggled with her wording.

Marina hummed for her to continue. “I feel so mixed up. He is here. Looking for m-me. Use my best friend to do it. I just want to be normal without all this happen.” Eight slouched. “Why can I not be happy with the ones I...I love?”

“Well, I’m sure you have fun moments,” Marina said.

“Yeah! I beat you have fun with Agent Three. Four too.” Pearl added.

Eight sighed. “Yes but what if I-“ she teared up. She hated to fail. Especially if her new friend’s lives were on the line this time.

“You won’t. It’s not just you up against the world's biggest threat anymore. You have the Splatoon now. Us too.”

“Yeah yeah Eight! The NSS and we gotcha back every time!”

That made Eight feel better but doubt was ever-present.  _ How can I know that though? They have not faced anything like what all that was down there. They might get hurt and...a-and die because they could not take it. It will all be my fault. _

“Eight...Hey… Everything will be alright. The NSS has been through somethings. You just have to trust them and accept their help.”

“I will try.”

“Nah! You got to believe Eight! Good always comes out on top!” 

Eight let out a tiny laugh. “Okay. I will believe in me and them.”  _ Still unsure but I hopefully will soon. _

“That’s my girl! Now get some shut-eye. We’ll hang out tomorrow and chill for a bit, yeah?” Pearl prodded.

“Yes. I would appreciate that.” Eight couldn’t help but smile in Marina’s shoulder.

“Good night Eight. We love you okay?”

Eight hummed, letting her eyes close as her mind stopped taunting her.

-

**The next day.**

_ I can’t believe I just did that… _

“Good job Eight! Now you can get normal work hours!” Pearl congratulated, patting her back. Eight just looked down at her phone in dread. “Dude, calm down. This is good!”

“I am unsure about that…” she pocketed her phone and slumped into the coach.  _ I feel like I will regret this. I have to go through the process of finding and interviewing for a new job I am not familiar with. I do not have enough money _ (she does) _ and I can’t rely on Pearl all the time! And the nightmares and the dark...Blaaaah this is a disaster! _

Pearl snapped her fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her overthinking. “I said chill dude. I gotcha.” She winked and laid back beside her, arms on top of the backrest as turf wars played on her big flat-screen TV.

“But I cannot just-“

“Eept!” Pearl quieted her with her pointer finger. “I’m loaded, dude! Plus, your bank account is looking good. And double plus, the other agents would be down to help if needed. But you got me so stop overthinking with that head of yours. I swear it’s going to be the death of you.”

Eight looked unsure but didn’t complain. Basically, she did die, several times by stopping to think. You can imagine the times she exploded by time limits and fumbling under pressure. She could pass eight-ball tests with minimal exploding and fighting sanitized octos but when it is on the clock and hitting targets while moving, she was a nervous wreck. Not to mention the weird octo bosses and tests without weapons.

Pearl was a stubborn squid. And loved to smother her with all the cash she got. “Where am I going to work then? Job interviews are scary.” She shivered. She did not enjoy sitting opposite from a stranger that might be her future boss and talk about herself when she barely knew herself.

“Well. The house needs a nice Eight’s touch to it. You can clean like no tomorrow. You could be a sweet maid now that I think about it…” she trailed off.

Eight lit up. “Oh! Clean your house! I have not done that in a while. I would love to.”  _ I need to clean our house too. I do not remember the last time I did. _

“Great! See? Just relax. I will set yah up.” Eight felt a tinge of guilt using Pearl like this but brushed it off. For now.

“You can start wheneves. When ‘Reena’s back, we can get some brunch. I’ll just be here watching and thinking of song lyrics.” She waved.

Eight nodded. “Okay! I will start right now.” She stood up and prepared for a few hours of cleaning. It was a nice way to clear her head. It was a strange hobby but she needed this. All this stuff happening got her stuck in a loop. At least Four is healing nicely and Three is awake, hopeful coping. 

Yesterday when she left the hospital to see Four, they had a nice chat. Agent Five was nice too. Four seemed different around her, Eight noticed.

Three on the other hand, she knew based off what Marie said. Which is informing her she is awake and doing okay...ish. She was still sick and physically and mentally drained from being controlled the second time. It looked more scarring than the first time. But she trusted Callie, Marie, and Agent Five to help her. Eight was still shaken but she would do anything to help Three. She would even go back to the underground to beat the crap out of Tartar.

But right now, it is cleaning time. And heck! She will clean this big house until it is perfect by her standards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t that sweet. I originally was gonna skip this part and let chapter 16 be 15 but I need this to exist for character shit and stuff. Thanks for sticking around guys. My confidence in writing is oppressive but look at me go! Writing more than 8 chapters! What an accomplishment. Though, I am getting some writer's block. Fuck that though. I’ll finish this if it’s the last thing I do! Your support gives me strength. (´∀`) 
> 
> And I finally get Pearl and Marina up in this jazz! I hope I did okay writing them. I’m more of a Splatoon One player if you know what I mean. I don’t know the two very well if I were to admit.
> 
> Anyways! Next is the meeting 👀
> 
> …
> 
> AND WHY THE HAY IS THERE SO MANY OF YOU CLICKING ON THIS! Jesus I’m not used to this kind of attention.


	16. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meeting and some gay moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm yes. The plot. And then some.
> 
> Also, I decided to set aside a blog for questions about the story of my series and/or just stuff you wanna know about me so here it is, I guess- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/agentsbehindcloseddoors

POV Shift -Time skip-

Clover sighed in relief. She made it out of that depressing hospital today and Elly was driving her home. She was at 99.4 but she got significantly better. Her stab wound still throbbed like hell but with the help of the painkillers prescribed to her, she felt fine. Though, to be honest, she felt off. She could hear something whispering in her head but she didn’t understand it. It felt foreign, different from her debating with herself. So she just shook it off. 

Right now, however, she arranged for Elly and Eight to come and play video games. To Clover’s surprise, Elly didn’t even play any. You can imagine if she was drinking something, she would spit it out with a big ‘WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WE ARE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!’

“Wait. What are the controls again?” Elly asked before they pressed the ‘go’ button to start playing Super Smash Bros. She quickly explained, the back of her head screaming as she guided her fingers to the buttons. Eight just watched with confusion on her face but gave a sympathetic shy smile. She was the same not too long ago but Elly was raised like any regular inkling. Clover didn’t understand how she didn’t even play a single game, apart from apps on her phone. Though, she guessed she wasn’t familiar with the Squid Sisters either.

She leaned back. “You got it?” _Ooooh jeez. Just the closeness is enough to fluster me. Figures. This is so weird._

Elly nodded, Clover not noticing her flusteredness. “Yes. I think I do. I just have to knock either of you off the stage?”

“Yep! Me and Eight will go easy, right Eight?” Clover looked to the octoling sitting on the recliner. She gave a determined nod and hummed yes.

“Aright! Get ready for this.” and Clover pressed ‘ready.’ _Get your head in the game._

-

“Not bad Els! You killed both of us at least once.” Clover patted her back. Her injury hurt as she moved her figures on the controller or did anything. Her veins and moving of skin irritated her. She hid it though. Eight was the victor.

“I guess but games aren’t my forte. You and Eight seem like you play a lot.” 

“You bet! Me and her would get together all the time and just play. Sometimes watch cartoons.” Clover reaches over and puts the card in the case, in the potch of it, shutting off the system. _Man. This is a good breather._

“Yes. I was new to Inkopolis and Four teached me many things.” Eight added. She’s been quiet but she is probably anxious about a new person and the lack of Brook around.

“Sounds fun. What kind of stuff did you watch? I might know a few.” 

“The classics like Avatar the Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, all that stuff.” 

Eight nodded. “Yes. I am amazed at human creativity for animation and entertainment.”

Elly laughed. _Oh shit. That is a beautiful laugh._

_No, shut up._

“Yeah. Humans sure were interesting. I learned a lot about them in my history classes. A shame the water killed them off.” They all stood up, except for Eight who looked distressed. Frowning, Clover went over to her.

“Eight?” She blinked and looked up to her.

“Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.” She held her wrist to her chest insecurely, rubbing it like someone just took handcuffs off someone.

“What is it?” Eight’s eyes drifted to her left wrist in hand.

“Well… When I was defeating Tartar, he would say that humans were superior and he had to wipe the inklings to make a new superior race…”

Clover offered a smile “Well. Not if I could help it. We can outgun ‘em.”

Eight nodded distantly. “Yeah…”

“Hey, guys?” They both turn to Elly, who was on her phone. “Marie is calling a meeting right now. She is asking if you wanted to join in.”

“Hell yeah!” Clover ran to her room to get dressed. _Let’s beat a bastard up!_

-

POV Shift

“I call this meeting to order.” Cuttlefish stated, seated at the end of the table while caressing his beard. On the left of him is Pearl, Marina, and Eight. To the right sat Marie, Callie, and Four. At the opposite of Cuttlefish sat Sheldon and Three standing off to a corner, arms crossed and one foot on the wall. Eight nervously sat in her seat, hugging her arms.

She was relieved to see Three, overjoyed to see her, but her new scares were practically painted on her face. They were way worse than last time. _She must have been in a lot of pain..._

Marie stood up. “Right. So the situation is that Commander Tartar, an A.I. telephone created by a human professor, has been seen alive based on Agent Eight’s account.” Eight shrank in her seat, feeling eyes looking at her. She timidly looked down. _You can do this Eight. You have done it before. “_ And then, recently, Agent Three showed signs of sanitation similar to the way she was in the Deepsea Metro. Callie and I pursued her but she fought back, controlled presumably by Tartar. We managed to take her out by the help of Agents Four and Eight but Four got injured by a knife to her arm.” Eight could see Three tense, fist clenched and a look of defeat and guilt. Four looked unphased but looked down to her bandaged arm. “Lucky, Callie recruited an agent skilled and studied in the medical field.”

As if on cue, Agent Five walked in, and bowed. “Hello. I’m Agent Five.”

Cuttlefish grinned. “I see. Welcome aboard Agent Five. Please, take a seat.” 

She bowed again, almost tripping on her feet but sat in the empty seat next to Four. Four smiled at her and she smiled back. Marie continued.

“Agent Five also assisted and stabilized Agent Three and Agent Four, later taking Agent Four to the hospital and accompanying her there while checking up on Agent Three’s condition.”

“Nice work squido.” Cuttlefish complimented, looking to the new agent.

“Thank you sir.”

“You too Agent One. Good pick.” Callie smiled excitedly. “Now. Agent Five. You can call me Cap’n.” Five nodded. “Could you give me a rundown on Agent Three’s injuries?” Eight could feel Three tense a greater amount.

“Of course. She has some second-degree burns around her body, a third-degree burn on her right ear caused by the electrocution her headphones provided. The coloration added by that burning goop stuff. She has heterochromia and her right eye is slightly deuteranopia. She got sick too, vomiting a substance that is unnatural. Other than that, she will be fine if that goop doesn’t get on her or in an open wound. Though, she will experience trauma.” Five provided. _What even are some of those words???_

Cuttlefish looked over to Three, whose back was turned. “Agent Three.” She flinched but faced everyone. “Do you have anything to bring to the table?” His eyes were soft.

She took a breath, her ears lowering. “Not really.”

“Alrighty then. I’ll talk to ya later okay squido?” Three nodded and turned back around to sulked in the corner. Eight wished she could comfort her and… _What was it? Kiss her? Yeah. That thing._ “Now. Agent Two?”

She nodded. “I have found out some key points. One being the strange activity in crime. The other is that the goop on Agent Three has a weakness. Let’s start with crime.” She motioned toward Marina and sat down, Callie patting her back with a smile.

Marina pulled out her laptop and clicked around. Then, all sides of the walls showed a display of Inkopolis and red ex’s. “Okay. So on the news, there have been a handful of robberies in a row, along with some kidnappings. The ex’s show the places the criminals went. Mainly, they have stolen machine parts and hospital equipment. Then, five missing reports.” The display changed, showing the missing people’s faces. Two were inklings, one male and the other female. The other three are octoling, one male and the other females. 

“They all have a good track record of playing all three battle modes in the Square.” It changed again, showing footage of a sanitized octoling with hypnoshades breaking in the hospital and knocked out two octolings(two females, one with a bandaged arm and the other having a bandaged leg) and dragging them off-screen while another one ran down the hall to follow with a two duffle bags stuffed. “This is the footage from the hospital yesterday.”

Eight was terrified. Just seeing any sanitized octoling made her sick. She fought them after all, even if she didn’t want to. There was something else too. The hallucination of them holding needles with the goop inside. It felt sickeningly familiar. 

“That’s not a good sign.” Cuttlefish comments. “Anything else?”

Marina nodded and showed the map and a red path leading to the outskirts of the Square where the water met the shore. It stopped at a rock pile. “I tracked their movements to this location. I can only assume that is where the missing people are and where Tartar could be hiding.” She turned the laptop off.

“Thank you, Marina.” Said Marie. The octoling gave a smile and nod.

“My pleasure. I’d do anything to help and takedown that thing.”

“Hell yeah!” Pearl spoke up. “No one messes with our Eight!” Marina laughed and shushed her. 

Eight felt warmed by Pearl’s outburst but her mind thought of the information given to her. _So he is hiding there but what are we to do? What am I to do?_

“That takes us to how we are to take Tartar down.” Callie comes in. “Take it away cous.” She smiled.

Marie pulled out a vile of sanitized sludge. She set it down and pulled out a mini container and bag of ice cubes. Eight swallows as she looks at the accursed sludge. “I found that,” she popped open the vial and poured it in the container, “the sweat Agent Three produced was part of the sludge on her face. It never seemed to have left. It just needed to enter from a cut and possibly a time were mentally vulnerable.” She put an ice cube in and the goop dissipated into nothing. _What the heck?_ “As you can see, it doesn’t like anything cold. It just vanishes.”

“So it’s weakness is the cold?” Four spoke up.

Marie nodded. “Yep. I guess it needs warm temperatures since it originated from the metro. It is not used to the cold.” She put everything off the table. “Sheldon?”

Everyone looked to the horseshoe crab. “Oh ah yes yes. Miss Marie requested I make a new weapon to help with your mission, along with a special kind of ink to use.” He held up two spray bottles that looked like Dualies, but smaller and a tank that looked like a cooler with glass on either side, showing a baby blue ink inside. It looked to be an add on to the bottom of a tank. “I made these to do the job of taking sanitized ink off of anything or stun any sanitized octoling. I’m still unsure of the damage the enemy receives but the spray dualies will work! Both used as a secondary weapon.”

“What is the stuff inside?” Five asked.

“Referring to what Miss Marie said, she mixed ink and dried ice together, making the ink cold to the touch. I added a few things too. It’s negative fifty degrees fahrenheit. Also,” He set down a tiny pouch. “These are like coolers that hold ice cubes in it. You clip it to your belt. Just in case.”

“Thank you, my friend. This will do some good things in the future.” Cuttlefish said.

“Always here to help!” He chirped.

“Okay, but what is the plan Cap?” Pearl asked, everyone looking at him expectantly. He closed his eyes humming.

“Well. Firstly, Agent Four and Agent Eight? Are you guys willing to be involved?”

“Gramp-” Marie tried to protest.

“Eept. I asked them.” Marie slouched and rested her elbow on the table, holding her cheek.

“Well. I’m down for anything that needs to be done.” Four shrugged. “I might be injured but I can still whip some ass.” Cuttlefish nodded and looked to Eight.

She nodded, determination in her eyes. _I’ll do anything to defeat him. He hurt my Three._

“Alrighty then. Let’s talk game plan.”

-

POV Shift

They all went home, minds buzzing of what they were going to do. Or… well… what everyone _else_ was going to do. It made Brook feel useless with her condition. Cap’n ordered her to stay home while _literally everyone else got to do something. Even fucking Sheldon is in on it!_ But she could do nothing. Captain's orders. 

_This fucking sucks._ All three agents went to their house. Three was buzzing in guilt and something else. She messed up. 

Marie told her what she did. She couldn’t believe it happened again. Well, she could because there were gaps in her memories of it, all unpleasant. She scared Eight pretty bad and hurt Clover to the point of almost bleeding to death. The whole way home she just stared blankly in front of her, hands in the pockets of the sweatpants Marie lent her and Callie’s hoodie she sinks into. It gave her comfort knowing that those two cared for her.

“Brook. Stop making that face.” Clover warned. She blinked but didn’t move her head. “Brook, please look at me.” She felt someone grab her hand and she looked at it, stopping in her tracks. It was Eight’s hand. She felt her chest flutter but buried it down.

“Three?” _Damn it._

“What.” She deadpanned, more aggressive than she expected.

Clover answered first. “You have that look on your face that practically says ‘It is my fault’ on it.” _But it is my fault._ The two could hear her think that. “And don’t let that voice in your head say otherwise.” Three sighed.

“I can’t.” Clover moved in front of her. Brook tried to look away but the younger squid held her ground despite her being the shortest one here. Anxious eyes met serious ones. She didn’t realize she was squeezing Eights hand tighter.

“None of this was your fault okay? That phone did this to you. You didn’t stab me. That thing did. Not you.” Three felt lighter of her words but she remembers everything. She got angry. Eight calmed her down by…

Her brows knitted in thought. _Wait. Did I hear her right? She couldn’t possibly mean it like that, right? She shouldn’t be in like-like with_ **_me_ ** _of all people. I literally attacked her when I woke up. Why does my brain like to mess with my head so much?_

_B̸̠̂̃̆̚͜͝e̷̢̢̪̠̩̜̫͛̃̌͋͜c̵̖̟̉̓͐̋̎̒̃ä̶̧̧͔̩̥́̋͆͆̽̚͜͜͜ǘ̸̧̬̱̩̫̺̮s̴̬̥̝͍͒é̶̲̈ ̷̩͓̮̪̍̅͛͂̓͛͝y̷̞̮̘͕̳̪͔̍͗̈̚ŏ̵̙̼͂̃͑͂͌͝u̷͚̗͔͖̐̈́̔ ̶͉̲̆͐̄͌͝ā̵͔̏͋̓̀͐̕r̸̘̠̍̓̅̉̔͠ę̵̢͚̘̩͍͔̎̈́̍̏͘ͅ ̵̺̰͔͍̹̾̄͐̊͒̓ͅm̶̪̲̠͖̞͚̠͆̆̓̏̓͆̌͘į̶̢̭͇̝̳͈̣̀̔̇̈́̅͛͝͝n̶̗͉͌̄e̶̡̮͖͙̺̼͍͐̈́̇̒.̶̺̤̈̇_

_Fuck._

“Are you okay?” Three focused in on the two now in front of her. Her eye was pounding and she resisted the urge to rub the heel of her hand to it. Her bandage was there anyways.

“I think you know the answer.” Three grumbled, looking down. Eight put her other hand on top of hers, the other on the bottom and held them out.

“Four. Can you give us a minute?” She asked, not looking away from her. _Shit._

“Please, be my guest.” Clover walked away and stopped, back turned to them out of earshot, phone in hand.

“Three. Be honest with me. Are you okay?”

Brook inhaled. “I just want to go with you guys.” She looked down to their conjoined hands. Her eye continued to pound, twitching under the bandages but sucked it up. _I’m gonna have a rough night._

“That did not answer my question.” Brook snapped to look at Eight.

She breathed in and out. “I know. I just… I’m sorry.” Eight blinked, processing.

“But there is-”

“That’s not it!” Three interrupted, frustrated. Eight jumped but didn’t move away, concern in her eyes. “All this shit sucks and I’m useless to do anything. And I can’t go because of what he did to my fucking face and my health.” She held back tears as Eight brought their hands to her chest. “Why can’t I just catch a break for once? Why does the world hate m-” Three stopped when Eight lifted their hands to her lips, kissing her hand. _Whaaaat did she just do?! Why did she do thaaaat?!_

“The world does not hate you. It is just how life works sometimes, right?” Eight smiled at her weakly. “Even if all this is happening, I will try to make you happy again.”

Three was puzzled at her words. She just stood there motionless, words caught in her throat. _She is too good for this world. Too adorable and cute. She deserved to be happier than I do. “_ And you um… deserve it okay? You have done so much for me.” Eight said, a little flustered of her affectionate words, a blush on her face as she lets go of one hand, scratching below her ear.

“Uhhh,” Three tried to say something back but she couldn’t. “Okay. Let’s go?” _Smooth. You’re such an idiot. Why is Callie so right…?_

Eight nodded. “Yes. Let us not keep Four waiting.” Eight continued to hold the inkling's hand as they caught up to Four. Oh _FUCK._

-

Three decided to stay up all night. She was still in pain anyway. And, you know, the fear of losing herself again. She didn’t want to attack Eight again or anyone else for that matter. She knew that she wasn’t her father but the thought still lingered. The fact of her actions happened under her own nose. _You’re so stupid._

Three let out air from her nose harshly as she scrolled infinitely through her social media’s, all while Squid Squad and the Squid Sisters played at a low volume. The time on the top of her screen read 3:46 am.

 _Why can't time just go faster?_ Nothing answered her as a minute passed. _I wish Eight were here… Wait, no… I can’t. I have to stay strong and toughen up! You have lost your touch. Get your head in the fucking game Brook!_

More time passed with little productivity, that is, until a soft knock came from her door. She fumbled to pause the music. “Yep?” She called.

A very frightened-looking Eight cracked the door open and tiptoes to stand by her bed. Three noticed her hands and eyes moving around anxiously.

“W-would you um-“ she gulped and gave Brook a pleading look. Tears were in her eyes. “C-can I- in y-your bed.”

Three didn’t even skip a beat and scooted over, a soft “Yeah… come here,” releasing from her lips. Time like these broke her hearts and her soul.

Eight got in bed and just sat up in her bed while staring at her door she left open slightly. Brook didn’t mind but Eight looked uneasy and flitched. _Fuck! Right! She is probably seeing shit right now._

“Eight.” She snapped her head to her. With her right hand, she continues to play her music and gestures for Eight to come closer with her left, putting on the most sincere look she could through all her shit. But Eight needed her. She would stay up all night and look after her.

Eight slowly lowered herself and put herself in place. She clung to her side, hands grabbing at her shirt, and rested her head on her shoulder as Brook secured her left hand on her waist. The inkling felt her face heat up like any other time they slept together, though, this time around, Brook will stay up.

Eight seemed to calm down at her presence. “Th-thank you, Brook...”

“Yeah… your welcome.” She stumbled on her words, wanting to say more but her words got caught in her throat as her mind buzzed of something sweet this time. She felt as Eight slackened and breathed softly.

 _This is so gaaaay. Oh my Cod!_ She couldn’t help but look at her peaceful face, her mouth parted slightly. Brook wanted to kiss her but she was too… closed off to do that or even say anything. Though, unless she was being too oblivious which she didn’t want. It happened once when Callie dragged her to go shopping since she was trapped underground for awhile. She could recall it quite well…

_Callie was dragging her to some Shakespearean talking jellyfish selling clothing. Callie made her wear all types of outfits but when they were about to leave, Brook saw Eight walking to the studio with Pearl and Marina on either side of her. At the time, Brook didn’t know why but she quickly turned back in the store to hide herself, hearts beating._

_“Uh… Brook? You good?” Callie had asked, looking back at her questioningly._

_“Oh… Yeah… I’m fine.” She moved her eyes to Eight again, who was now standing alone as the two idols waved goodbye and went inside. She was now looking down at her phone._

_She guessed her eyes didn’t come back to Callie quickly enough because she looked over and saw the octoling. “Brook? Do you like her?” She grinned._

_She had tried her best to hide her face and turned her head so she could have the liability. “No.” She said in a monotone and walked out when Eight walked off to the cafe._

_“Keep telling herself that. I can tell you are lying.” She caught up to her, bags weighing her down. “You should hang out with her some time. It’s only been three days since you got back here. You are bound to see her anyways and you need to enjoy yourself more.” Callie offered as they walked to the train._

_She hesitant, relenting. “I don’t know. I’m still… you know…”_

_Callie nodded, understanding. “It doesn’t need to be today or tomorrow. Just some time when you feel more grounded.”_

_Brook sat there and pondered, mouth creasing. “Don’t tell anyone okay?” She settled on._

_“Okay but when the time is right and you are still avoiding the obvious, I’ll give you a push. Even if it is after some huge mission and you are lying on the ground wounded.” She pointed at her._

_Brook pushed it down and gave her a flat look, grumbling. “Whatever.”_

She sighed with a small smile and went back to looking at her phone, being mindful of her movement as not to disrupt the octoling in her grasp.

As time went on, Eight pulled closer to her like a body pillow. She was now on top of her and hugging her. It would be nice if it didn’t block her screen. Brook was too scared to move, it was like a kitten sleeping on you but you don’t want to ruin the movement by moving an inch.

So Brook just laid there as Eight _fucking slept_ **_on_ ** _me!_ She thought about things but didn’t the next. It was like Eight was blocking her from loathing herself. _Whatever…_

So she just laid there until she accidentally fell asleep ten minutes before Eight got up for the mission.

Which was at eight in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he. They all lesbos :P. The big mission is coming. Beware.
> 
> In others news, I did something that is very out of my character! I did some art on Brook! Its more of a wip reference thing of her so go take a look at her here!- https://cloverzbandit.tumblr.com/post/623185119352602624/3-the-surprise-was-art-im-no-artist-tho-check
> 
> And note that I am no artist so yeah... I haven't drawn in a year and that was abstract art, not drawing characters
> 
> Tune in next week to witness the chaos second wave!


	17. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight enters the place she dreads and Brook is… well… You’ll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm. This fucking hurt my heart. I’m so sorry in advance. Warning for graphic and vomit shit. 
> 
> I decided to post this early but BE. PREPARED. EMOTIONALLY! More prepared than chapter 8.

POV Shift -Time skip-

Eight is uneasy about the whole situation. She was going to see him again at the end of the day. Though, she pushed through because she isn’t one person fighting him anymore. She had a team and radio support guiding her with an earpiece. As long as she wasn’t alone, she could do it. And, thanks to the new gear Sheldon made her, she didn’t have to wear her leather metro outfit. 

It was comfortable, even more with the different protective materials. It was black and had visible long sleeves to see her arms with padding on the joints, a strip of magenta on the end of it around her torso, providing reflectors. She wore pants, with padding too, a vertical magenta reflectors on each side of the thigh. Sheldon said it was his freshest piece of gear he has made in the NSS in a while. And it was all for her in her recon missions.

However, she has to admit, she wished Three could be here. Her presence and their shared understanding of the horrors of the underground was an agreement between them. She had to do this without her though. So she won’t be controlled again and Inkopolis can be safe.

As of now, Eight, Callie, and Pearl were kneeling down at the hidden entrance. It was a hassle to find but with the help of Marina, they found it. Around the perimeter was Marie, Five, and Four searching and looking out for any strange activity. They would later be the second wave or their backup if they get in trouble. Marina, Sheldon, and Cuttlefish were on the comms on afar and tech support.

Eight just hoped this would be enough. “Alrighty kiddos! Let’s get those kidnapped kiddos and takedown Commander Tartar once and for all!” Cuttlefish encouraged.

“You bet old man! Let’s beat this fucker up!” Pearl replied with a vicious look on her face, opening the latch. 

The entrance was like a trapdoor on the ground, covered by rocks and debris. Eight aimed her hero brella on instinct as Pearl opened the hatch slowly. Callie had a similar idea to the octoling, readying her hero roller.

“Be careful,” Marina warned. It was dark to the inklings but for Eight, she saw a forty-foot ladder leading to a concreted floor out of the sun's reach. Octolings were adapted to the dark so they could see better than inklings could.

“There's a ladder.” Eight said, but didn’t lower her weapon. She did have a shield attached to her gun after all.

“I’ll go first,” Pearl volunteered. She put one of Fours hero dualies on her holster and lowered herself, the other at the ready for an attack. Eight watched anxiously as Callie followed with a bit of a struggle down with a hero roller in hand.

“You got this Eight. You can do this,” Marina encouraged.

“Yeah Eight. I’m right behind you when yah need me alright?” Four added sincerely.

“Y-yes. Right.” _You got this. Do it for Three._ Eight lowered herself, Pearl affirming the coast clear as she helped Callie. As Eight joined them, they saw an open tunnel as lanterns turned on at movement, a slight trail of sanitation and purple ink. Eight shivered, the setting familiar but not at the same time. 

“Can you see anything ahead of us Agent Seven?” Callie whispered to Marina over the headset.

“I have an unlabeled map of the facility. It looks to be a dead-end straight ahead but there are two openings.”

“What are the layouts of the openings?”

“The right leads to a hallway and a big room, a stairwell going down to something that is off map. The left leads to more openings.”

“By the looks of it, the missing people might be in there.” Cuttlefish comments. “I suggest go left.”

“Roger,” Callie walked forward, Pearl following with her borrowed dualies at the ready and Eight followed warily behind, the lights turning on as they made it to the door. “Entering now.” Callie tested the door, rust making a little noise. Callie and Pearl rushed ahead, looking every which way but found nothing but a lighted horizontal room with two closed steel doors in front of them, two on the side walls. One of which whimpering came from.

Eight shivered. The atmosphere and the sound hit her with remembrance but her brain wouldn’t process. She shook it off and put her ear against the right door in front of them, hearing sniffles. Eight furrowed her brows and put her hand on the nob. Pearl put a hand on her shoulder and whispered a ‘be careful.’ She tested it but it was locked. Callie came in and took out a hairpin and pick locked it. It clicked open and the whimpering inside quieted.

Eight opened the door to see an octoling girl restrained in an electric chair, eyes closed in fear like they were going to strike her, an IV of sanitation ooze in her arm that was like a growing bruise, along with a past injury. The room itself was bare but had a table of equipment that looked downright dangerous and effective.

Eight backs-up, breath caught in her throat. 0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ _._

“Eight! Hey! Snap out of it!” Eight blinked rapidly and shook her head. It was like her brain was melting but Eight stopped to look at Pearl holding both her shoulders with a worried look on her face.

“Is she okay?!” Four asked through the comms.

Eight opened her mouth. “Yyyyyes. No-oot i-important. I am fine,” her voice drawn out and unsteady, not her own. She shook her head, her hearts changed from quick to normal and her head stopped pounding, like nothing happened. Eight looked at Pearl with questioning eyes and tilted her head. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ “What is wrong Pearl?”

“Wha-! What do you mean the fuck is wrong! You just up and shut down!” Pearl yelled in a panic. _What is she talking about?_

“Um… I do not know what you are referring to?”

“Guys. We can worry about that later.” Callie said from behind, the two agents shifting to look at her. Callie was helping the octoling stand on shaky legs. She had a ponytail, ink color a dark grey, and was wearing a Kamabo Corp suit, short-sleeved. Her right arm was hanging down like dead weight as dark teal spots took her full right forearm and hand. Her eyes cried teal tears as Callie held her. “We are here to rescue you. Are you okay?” Callie said to her. Eight noticed it was the octoling that was kidnapped at the hospital, the bandaged arm one.

She shook her head and her voice came out weak and tear felt. “H-have to… get out here… Coming to… me.” She said in Octarain, closing her eyes tight as her breathing didn't help her speech. _Octarian…? It has been a while since someone I do not know spoke it._

“It’s okay. We are here to help.” Callie reassures back in their tongue. _I did not know she could understand our language..._

“Do you need help getting her out?” Marie asked. The octoling turned octopus, her whole body grey but her right tentacle was dark teal with some splotches of teal around her body.

“I’ll lead her to the exit. Meet me there and you can take her.”

“P-please help my comrade. Th-they got t-t-taken here with m-me.” She stuttered as Callie held her out. 

“You guys stay here. I’ll be right back,” she said behind her as she left, reassuring the octopus in hand.

Eight watch them go but her attention was back to the chair in the middle of the room. She didn’t know why but she felt like she has been here before. She was too scared to think about it, not since the last time with Callie happened. It seemed her past was not pleasant at all.

“Are you okay?” Pearl asked, who looked back to Eight once Callie left.

Eight nodded with an assured smile. “Yes. I am doing good. A little anxious though.” She shrugged. “Do I not?”

Pearl has that look of ‘really?!’ on her face. Crossing her arms. “I don’t think you are but we will talk about this later.”

“Talk about what later?” Eight tilted her head in confusion. _Did I miss something?_

“Okay. Let’s move on. I don’t want to leave any of the other missing people get hurt here.” Callie stopped at the door frame. 

Pearl sighed. “Later okay?” She followed Callie and Eight joined with questions of what that was about. She shook it off though. She was on a mission and couldn’t afford to get distracted by trivial things. She made that mistake many times in the metro.

Callie picked the lock again and the room was lit with glowing sanitation splotches in it. To Eight though, she focused on the accursed machine that almost killed her and she was useless to stop it. She could feel the panic rise in her and she back stepped out of the room, Pearl noticed but Callie observed.

Three sets of the same blender she saw before were right there, one of them open. _Oh no._

“Giant blenders? Why are there blenders..?” Callie questioned.

 _He is doing it again. He is going to blend people to get more ooze and take over the world and control everyone or kill defective people and I will be too late to save them and be a failure!_ Eight’s mind raced, hearts pounding. She was brought back by a clicking noise behind her and on instinct, she turned and pushed the trigger, activating her brella shield.

Ink hit the shield and a sanitized octoling was in front of her. Pearl came in and splatted the them. Eight breathed and took the shield down. Seeing a sanitized octoling again was sickening now that she knew what Tartar did to them. Her hearts felt guilty. “Are you okay?” Pearl asked beside her.

She turned to her with an exhausted look. “Yes… Just nervous of seeing them and…” Eight looked to the blenders. “That.”

Callie appeared on the other side of her. “Don’t worry. As long as you don’t enter them you will be safe. As for the octolings, you have us.” She smiled hopefully, grounding Eight the slightest.

Eight breathed in and out. “Yeah… Thank you.”

“No prob! Now let’s get going and find the rest of those missing kids.” Right as she said that, five more sanitized octolings came through the door, an inkling being flanked by two of them, restrained. Eight took the front while using the shield to protect them while Callie and Pearl splatted them behind the brella, careful of the hostage. They took the three offensive octolings easily but the one restraining the terrified inkling held their blaster to his head, the other pointing their octoshot at them. They spoke in unison. “Surrender or this inkling gets killed.” Callie nodded at Eight to lower her shield. Confused but trusted her, she did so. “Put your weapons down.” Pearl and Eight followed Callies lead but she had a trick up her sleeve. As soon as she rose from putting her roller down, she took the spray daulies and sprayed at the two octolings. They were too slow to react and fell to the floor, struggling on the floor. 

“Restrain them,” Callie ordered. They followed and held them in place as Callie helped the inkling. “Are you harmed?” Eight looks down at the struggling octoling and feels sad for it.

“Y-yes. I just don’t k-know what is going on.” He shivers, getting on his feet with Callie’s helping hand, she turned her comm on, taking off the cuffs behind his back with Pearl throwing her the key.

“Was there anyone else here that looked like civilians?” She asked. 

He nodded, looking to the octolings on the ground. “I saw one girl but they took her away and never came back. We were stuck in the same cell for I don't even know how long.” He grabbed his forearm nervously with his hands-free.

“Okay. We are trying to find two other people. Let's get you out of here. The exit is not far.” She pauses. “Agent Two? Can one of you escort this kid out?”

“Yeah. I’ll send Agent Five in.”

“Gotcha. Follow me and Eight and Six? Keep them there and try talking with them.”

Eight nodded. “You got it One!” Pearl added in. Callie exits again but with a weirded out squid behind her.

-

POV Shift

_She was back in a place she avoids like the plague. She felt sick as she sits in the back seat. She wants to scream at her mother to pull over and stop the car. She couldn’t do anything as the hopeless squid she was._

_She saw the lights of that dreaded truck hit the windows. ‘STOP. TURN AROUND. PLEASE MOM! I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE… DON’T LEAVE.’_

_The truck hit but everything froze in place. She heaved in relief and her body complied with her movement. She stood up and went to the front and saw her. Her face was about to look at the thing that would end her life, her expression about to shift to terror._

_She looked at those warm eyes that brought her life. Those maroon eyes and red tentacles that were tied on top of her head with bangs covering her forehead, an angled cut tentacle on the sides of her head._

_She looked to the driver in the truck and sneered at his face. He wasn’t even looking in front of him, he was just looking at his lap with a surprised look on his disgusting face. She hated him. She was very happy his ass got to go to jail for some time._

_Brooklyn grabbed her mother’s arm and tried to move her out of the car but she is too weak. She was six years old after all. She grunted in frustration and mad tears came from her orange eyes. “Mom, please… You have to move.” She whimpered in frustration and pulled harder. Nothing changed and she got more desperate. “For whatever sant is out there just please save her for once in my shit life! I don’t want my father to be like that! He did what he did to cope but he couldn’t control himself! Please mom! Please don’t leave us!” She cried, trying and trying. She didn’t notice that her body was shifting to her current age, sanitation scar and all. She finally lifted her mother and moved her to the passenger seat, opening the door and stumbling out. But Brooklyn quickly got to her feet and ran away from the scene, thanking whoever just allowed her to get stronger._

_She felt time settle back in and her mother moving in her grip. She sat her down as real-time came and the loud crash came behind them. Her mother finished looking to the side but was meet by the outdoors. Maroon eyes looked around and stopped at Brooklyn. The younger squid felt happiness fill her seeing her mom in front of her that she fell to her knees and cried._

_‘She is here. She is alive. She is in front of me and not dead. My father won’t ruin anything.’_

_“Brooklyn? What is going on? Why are you crying?” The lovely voice spoke. She openly cried harder. “Oh come her baby girl. It’s okay.” Brooklyn felt arms around her, bringing her to her chest. She instantly grabbed around her waists and will never let go as she sobs into her shoulder. “I’ve got you honey cakes. I’m here and I always love you.” She continued to say comforting things she hasn’t heard in so many years of pain. She never wanted this to end._

_“Don’t leave me… please.” She whimpered._

_“I won’t honey. I won’t.”_

_Oh how she missed this. She almost forgot what she acted like._

_“You can’t change the past.” And now the moment is ruined as that chilling mechanical voice was heard. Brooklyn lifted her eyes to the dreaded telephone that destroyed her body. She pulled her mother behind her, protecting her while wiping her tears._

_“You stay out of this ass hole.” She hissed. He looked different with rod legs that moved him closer and the teal goop caking his body, a tentacle popping out from the top._

_“I wouldn’t talk that way to me or around your supposed mother.” He comes closer and spits sludge at her. She quickly moves out of the way, bringing her mother with her._

_“Brooklyn? What is going on?” She backs up while looking at him._

_“Get out of here now! He is dangerous.” She orders in a pleading voice and looks around for a weapon. All she could find was a piece of a pole. She reached it, avoiding the globs of sludge. “I said go! Get somewhere safe!”_

_“I can’t just leave you! You’re my child.”_

_Brooklyn took the pole and turned to her mom with a pleading and desperate face. “Please go! I can’t lose you again! I can take him!” She was about to say something in protest but she looked scared._

_“Brook! Look out!”_

_She turned sharply and she fell over as the sludge burned her feet. “I said go! I have to keep you safe!” She tried whipping it off but it felt like touching boiling water, holding back tears. “Damn you! Why do you have to ruin everything!” She shouted at Tartar._

_“Because you are mine.” He was right on top of her, sludge dripping on her body. She struggled to get up but got pushed down by his feet on her stomach, taking the wind out of her. She made a move to hit him with the pole but the goop around him ate it up. He spat the sludge all on her front_

_She screeched in pain as it burned her body. Tartar pulled the same knife with his one goop hand, the same one she used on Clover, and sliced the side of her head enough to bleed and open her skin. In an instant, the feeling of it entering came back as she lost her control, stopping her screaming and heaved. All that was on her mind was to kill anything in sight like a feral beast._

_He was now gone but her mother stood there in terror at the sight of her. The sludge wasn’t just on the side of her face. It attached to her whole body with a layer of bright teal. The intention in those teal lenses was like a psychotic murderer and the growling sounds coming from her mouth wasn’t helping._

_She locked on her target, picking up the knife and sprinted towards her in an overhand. Her mother didn’t move as she brought it down on her chest and--_

_~_

Brook snapped awake and bent over, vomiting on the kitchen floor(How she got there? She was sleepwalking). Everything hurt and her eye was pounding like an earthquake in her head. She coughed and sputtered, kneels slamming on the tile, hands holding her up unsteadily with a knife sitting on the floor next to her. 

She felt like a monster. A murder. A beast. She hated it, hated herself at what she just did. _It’s all your fault, Brooklyn. It’s all your fault._

The vomiting stopped and turned to coughing and ugly sobbing, curling herself on the wet floor. _I’m a monster._

The next ten minutes were torture as she gripped for control and to calm down but how can she when she just murder her own _Cod damn mother_! Everything was discord in her mind that the need to jump off a cliff sounded very appealing right now. She clawed at her eye again, scratching it over and over again but it made the pain worse. She just wanted it out of her life, for it to stop making her weak.

“̵̫͛-Σ̵̞͆Ƭ̸̫̌Я̴̙̕Ө̵̣͘.̷̰͂ ̵̛ͅЯ̵̡̕Σ̵̳̈́Ƭ̸̠̊Ц̴̹́Я̵͈͑П̸͓̍ ̷̂ͅƬ̷̧͑Ө̸̙̊ ̶̥̽M̸̙̅Σ̶̞̓Ƭ̷̰̾Я̵͇̐Ө̷̯͌.̶̰̕ ̶̹̉Я̴͓̓Σ̴͕̾Ƭ̸̪͐Ц̵͓̓Я̵̲̉П̵̰̆ ̸̛̫Ƭ̶͚̈Ө̷͖͝ ̴͚́M̸͔͐Σ̵̧̏Ƭ̸̼͌Я̸̥̃Ӫ̸̱́.̵̜͝ ̸̙̔D̷̩͊Σ̵̠̍Σ̸̭̀P̸̠̃Ƨ̵͉̔Σ̴͍͒Λ̸̰̾ ̶̨̌ᄃ̶̽ͅᄂ̸͈͐Σ̷̞̏Λ̵͖̒П̷̦̓Ƨ̵̟͂I̵̙̅П̵̩̍G̵̗̔ ̸̙̒F̸͚̀Λ̴͐ͅᄃ̷̡̛I̴̥͐ᄂ̶͇͗Ỉ̸͎Ƭ̵̧̒Y̸͑͜.̶͔̽ ̷̛̘Я̷͓̚Σ̶̛͜Ƭ̶͖̏Ц̸̡̂Я̷͙̒П̸̢̔ ̴͈́Ƭ̵̯̓Ө̶̭͝ ̷̛̺M̵̯͆Σ̷̟̓Ƭ̵̥̋Я̷̬̆Ө̸̲̕.̷̜̉ ̵̻͐I̶̩͋П̶̭̂Ƭ̷̰͑Я̴̯͋Ц̸̫̈́D̸̮͆Σ̷̣̾Я̶̤̉Ƨ̶̘͆.̷͎͐ ̶͕͛M̵̝̿Ө̵͉̋Ƨ̴̛͜Ƭ̶̹̋ ̸͎͋D̴̳͊Σ̸̻̾Ƨ̴̱̉Ƭ̶͔́Я̵̣͑Ө̵̛̻Y̵̯͆ ̵͂͜Λ̴̱̋ᄂ̵͇͗ᄂ̷̝͝ ̶̙̃I̶̦͐П̴͇̇Ƭ̸̜̇Я̸̖̉Ц̷̻̌Ḏ̶̕Σ̶̺̑Я̷̮̏Ƨ̸̠̆ ̴̗͆Ө̷̜̀П̷̲̌ ̶̟̕Ƨ̴̍ͅĪ̷̳G̵̢̉Ή̴̬̕Ƭ̴̩̈.̴͚̍ ̵̝̾Я̴̦̌Σ̶̦̓Ƭ̶̩͋Ц̶̜͑Я̷̨̏П̵̬͊ ̷͓̽Ƭ̴̟̈́Ө̷͖̏ ̵̪͝M̸͔͛Σ̸̱̓Ƭ̵͈̂Я̵͍̌Ө̷̹͝.̶̧̎ ̶̻͐Я̶͚͋Σ̷̲̒Ƭ̷͚̏Ц̴̞͂Я̴̝̏П̸̫̀ ̸̺̌Ƭ̶̨͘Ө̷̹͌”̶̗͊

“FUUUUUCKING MOTHERFUCKER OF SHIT!” She clenched her head like never before in her life. She got on her feet and ran, ramming her head into her wall. It shook the walls but did nothing to stop the announcement and pain in her head. _Stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_ She rammed her face into the wall again and again, not wanting him to take control. It continued.

“̴̲́ᄃ̸̪̕Ө̵̲M̷̰̎Σ̸̠͂ ̶̣͛B̷̨̂Λ̶͖͝ᄃ̷̭̿K̷͖̽ ̶͍̃Ƭ̶̧̈́Ө̸̟͒ ̵̼̌M̶̪̅Σ̴̠̈́Ƭ̷̪͆Я̷̗͂Ө̴͖̇.̴̲̿ ̸̹̎I̵͌͜П̷͕̔Ƭ̸͓̇Я̸͓̎Ц̷͕̽Ḏ̴̓Σ̴͖̇Я̵̗̀Ƨ̴͔̂ ̷͓̄I̷̟͠П̶̘̉ ̵̗̔D̵̨̀Σ̷̡̾Σ̵̨P̴͕̈́Ƨ̸̝̏Σ̷̖̄Λ̴̈͜ ̴͖͌ᄃ̵͔͝ᄂ̸̞̉Σ̷̮͂Λ̵̤̌П̴̯̇Ƨ̶̱̔İ̵̯П̶͕̾G̸̥̈́ ̶̜̚F̴͎̆Λ̸̖͐ᄃ̶̙͊I̶̤̓ᄂ̵̦͌I̷̺̍Ƭ̵̫́Y̵̖͠.̵͉̂ ̵͇̇Ƨ̴̭̍Ή̷̗́Ө̴̹͐Ƭ̶̏͜ ̷̫̓Ƭ̶̧͒Ө̶̠̒ ̷̼̉K̶͉͝I̷̲̓ᄂ̸̲̈́ᄂ̵̼̍ ̸̤͠Λ̴̰̑П̵̤̀Ḍ̴̅ ̴̛̭Ƨ̸̐ͅΣ̸̦̃ᄃ̶̩͌Ц̷̟͝Я̶̢͂Σ̷̯̾ ̵̹͝M̸̻̆Λ̴̦̋Ƭ̴̬̐Ƭ̴͇̚Σ̸̜̾Я̷̙͠.̷̧̓ ̷̱̈Я̷̪̈́Σ̶̲̅Ƭ̴̡̕Ц̵͂ͅЯ̶̠̓П̶̟̓ ̸̭Ƭ̸̹̚Ө̶̪̕ ̷̡̃M̸̻̏Σ̴̯̍Ƭ̷͇̈́Я̶̝̚Ө̶̹̓.̷͈͂ ̶̗̕D̵̲̕Σ̵̣́Ƨ̷̡̔Ƭ̵̞͝Я̸̲̂Ө̶͎̿Y̸̬̾ ̶̖̉Í̵̱П̸͇͘Ƭ̵͇̚Я̴̺̒Ц̵̘̕D̶̹͠Σ̴̹̕Я̵̺̋Ƨ̶̉͜.̶̬̽ ̷̖͛Я̸̥̄Σ̵͔̓Ƭ̴̬̓Ц̷͓͐Я̶͎̾П̸̲̀ ̷̪̅Ƭ̷̘͠Ө̸̨̓ ̵͓̇M̸̾ͅΣ̷̟̑Ƭ̴͎̆Я̸̮̆Ө̶̢̿.̴̛͉ ̶̮͗Ȋ̵̼П̸͓͂Ƭ̸̘͆Я̵̧͗Ц̵̘̕Ḋ̶̬-̷͚̅”̸̣̈́

It was too much for her. Too much noise and pain for her dead tired and sick body to handle. It consumed her unwillingly, taking advantage of her state. 

She finds herself moving to the door of the house like an out of body experience. A wave of absolute dread and a splitting headache flooding her like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some spirt is taking over me and making me write the ajsfvsebrgibWHYDIDYOUDOTHAT parts. Even I feel sick of what I have done. I just want to scream. But it necessary...
> 
> Brook be like: “Nooooo! That’s the thing I’m sensitive about!!!”
> 
> Also, If you are curious of the 00111111 bit’s, translate it with this site: https://www.convertbinary.com/to-text/
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter on Tuesday ;)


	18. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover is having second thoughts on this plan. Eight experiences her worst nightmare. Into the danger zone we go, uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh indeed…  
> This gets heavy so warning for that

POV Shift

Clover was concerned if letting Eight stay down was a good idea. She knew she freaked out already. Twice in fact. She couldn't shake it but she felt there was more to Eight’s past than expected. And by the looks of it, so was Marie. She did have the answer on her mind after all.

After Elly did a check up on the octoling they saved, Sheldon said he is coming to pick her and this new inkling up and shelter them somewhere. She didn’t know the details. She was just back up at a distance because of her injury and still the slightest bit sick. She put on a sling to make it not as harmful if she uses Three’s heroshot. She just wished she could use her hero brush but that took arm work so a shooter was the best option. Three’s gun did have a snug fit from years of work experience, it being Threes main and could easily be used in one hand with the disadvantage of drifting shots of the target or targets sometimes.

But, at least things were going smoothly so far.

Four saw Elly help an inkling out of the hatch and lead to the place the octoling and Marie were keeping watch. Four’s job was to look out for incoming conflicts so she was a distance away. It was kind of strange that Marie didn’t do it but she wasn’t complaining.

“He is safe,” Elly announced through the comms.

“Alright. We are going to search the rest of the facility after we get something out of these octolings.” Callie reported back.

“Are you sure that will work? Those octolings are too far gone.” Marie said back.

“I at least want to try.” Callie said sullenly.

“Just…. be careful okay?”

“I will.”

“Yeah! Forgot me and Eight are here with her!” Pearl added.

“My apologies but I have the truck nearby.” Sheldon interrupted.

“Good. We’re bringing them now.” Marie said.

Four sighed and looked around more. There wasn’t anything to see but the ocean and the rock pile the entrance is hidden in. Inkoplise Square was about a mile or so away.

She sighed…. Then she heard something faint in her ears. “̵̖͆Ṛ̶̐e̵̛̻t̵̫͌ǔ̴̮r̷̝͋n̶͈͌ ̷͔͗ẗ̴̺́o̶͌͜ ̶̼̇m̸̝͗ẻ̴̙t̶̗̃r̷̮͘o̶̤͌.̵̙̉ ̴̛̖R̸͎̍e̵͕͒t̴̘̎u̷͍̽r̴̠̃n̶̖͗ ̶̫̋t̷̻̕o̷̱͒ ̴̩̏m̷̮̾ẹ̷̔t̴̤̕ṛ̸̊ő̴̩.̴͖̾ ̷͙̓Ḏ̷͝e̵̥̿e̸͔͛p̴̱̿s̸̲̉e̸̛̻a̴͈͋ ̴̥͂C̷̙̀l̷̫͆e̶̲͐a̴͔͑n̴̲̋s̶̬͛i̶͍̐n̶̢̾g̸̘̃ ̵̖͒F̵̙a̶̗̿c̷̹̆i̶̭͗l̶͔͝i̸̭t̴̖̀y̶̩̋.̷̤̎ ̸̠̒R̵̬̽e̶̪ẗ̷̻́u̷̘r̸̻͌n̷͈͝ ̵͉̂t̴̛̥o̸̪͌ ̸̲͋m̶̘̿ē̷̬t̶̳̔ȓ̴͔o̴̦͂.̴̚͜ ̷̞͘Ï̶̜n̷̥͆t̴̨͊ř̷̞u̵͉̿d̸̹̑ḙ̷̾ȓ̸̞s̶͇̍.̵̩̽ ̵̪̈M̵͍̈o̸̘̎s̵̫̔t̴̄ͅ ̴̠̕d̷̢̈e̸̼͌s̴̬̅t̴͍̍ř̶̡ơ̵̱y̴̪͐ ̷̦̅a̴̯͂l̸̹͝l̵̲̎ ̸̘͝ȋ̶̬n̵͚̋t̶̢̊r̷͓͂u̶͕̍ḓ̶̃è̵͜r̴͈͝s̷̙̊ ̴̯͠o̵̭͠n̸̯͋ ̸͚͋s̴̳͊î̵̬ǵ̴͓h̴̖̋t̵̨͛.̷͙̇ ̷̜̾R̸̦̆e̴̖̽t̴̛̫u̵̯͂ř̵̭n̶̬͘ ̸͍͌t̵͉͘o̶̢͋ ̴̼͂m̸̦͘e̶̟̍t̴͍ř̶̗o̴̯̕.̴̭̉ ̴͙͝R̷̫̕e̴͓͛ť̶̫u̶̖̾r̴̥̉n̵͉̓ ̵̪̅t̷̢̾ő̸̙-̸̞͠”̴̙͐

Four shakes her head.  _ The fuck… _ ? She looks around for an answer but nothing was around to make that noise. It sounded like a static radio signal. It continues. 

“̵͍́C̷͓͌õ̶̢m̵̙͐e̴͚̊ ̴̛̭b̸̮̐a̶̖͗c̴͈̈́k̸̦̃ ̵͈̀t̶̺͗o̴̫̊ ̶͓̂m̸̱̈́ē̸̗ẗ̷̳r̷͉̀o̴̢̓.̴̟̓ ̶̜͊I̷͔ń̸̡t̸̃͜ȓ̸̝ú̵͔d̶̰̽e̷͖͝r̸͎͛s̷͖̉ ̶̯̔i̵̡̒n̶̪͝ ̶̡͒D̵̢̈́e̶̳͒ẹ̷̚p̴͎̉ş̶͒e̶̤͆ą̵̊ ̷̘͐C̸̓͜l̸̪͆e̸͉̋ā̵͍n̷̈́͜s̴̡̊i̴͖n̴̝̐ĝ̴̟ ̷̗̕F̶̰͒a̸̖̾c̴̲̔i̷̜̋l̸̝̇i̶̛͉ṱ̷̾y̸̟͠.̶͈̏ ̶͇̕S̷̼̊h̵͔̐o̷̩͝o̵̬̿ẗ̶̟ ̶͔̚t̵̎ͅo̵͔̓ ̶̮̐k̶̗͛i̸̢̅ľ̸̪l̸̬͝ ̸̘̕ả̶͙n̸͎̚d̶͓̆ ̸̖͌s̷̗̓ê̴͎ç̷̚ǘ̵͖r̷͔͝e̶̟͑ ̴̮̚m̴̦̀ȧ̷̟t̴̳̆t̴̫̂e̷̹͑r̷̨.̵̻̐ ̶̫̆R̷̭̿e̷̬t̷͇̋u̴̫͋r̴̼͌n̶͖̓ ̸̔ͅt̴̩̋o̵̝̓ ̸̰̑m̸̼̾e̷̼͌t̶̢̚ȓ̴̭o̶̢̓.̵͔̆ ̶͓̕D̷̘̈́é̶͔ṩ̷t̵̮̒r̷̗̂ȯ̵̘y̷̛̻ ̶̠̈́ỉ̷̥n̴͎̊t̷͙͋r̷̞̅ū̶͉d̶̠̉ē̶̺ṟ̵̚s̴̭̓.̶̳̒ ̶̩̏R̸̰e̶̟̔ṭ̴͝u̶̟͝r̶̳͛ñ̸̻ ̷̳̈́t̶̢̽o̵͕͌ ̶͖̀m̵̝̑ḛ̷͒t̸̟͝r̶̟̓o̶͎̐.̵̘̔ ̵̻̃Ḯ̸̞n̴̖̓t̸̻̉r̷̠͝ű̴̞d̶̯̂-̵̨̈́”̷͖̄

Four bolts up and frantically looks around. “The fuck is going on.” Her head hurt now that she thinks about it. But she doesn’t focus on that. Something was definitely going on that isn’t in her, or their favor. She touched her headset, putting her gun on its holster because her arm was acting up again. It was tolerable though. “Uh...guys?”

“What’s up Four?” Came Marie’s voice.

“I know this is weird but something isn’t right…” she felt panic take hold.

“Could you elaborate? Did you see something?”

“No… I just… heard something okay? Something big is coming.”

There was silence for a bit, then Eight talked. “I agree. It can not be this easy.”

“I’ll look into it,” Marina joined in. “Did you get anything from the octolings?”

“One of them, yes. Though it is small. They said something about a master plan?” Callie informed.

“Interesting…” Cap’n said. “Continue searching for the hostages with more caution.”

Pearl, Eight, and Callie continued on.

Four, however, didn’t like this plan anymore. She heard whispers, taunting her again. It isn't hers. That fact scared her. She also felt her wound sting even more, burn even.

“Mmmm. I don’t like this…” she kept on looking around with paranoia on her shoulders, her mind playing tricks on her. She did hear something behind her and turned, aiming her gun with one hand shaking. She lowered it, however, when Marie looked at her with a concerned frown.

Four turned back to her mission. “Four. What is going on with you?”

“I dunno. Just standing here.” She mumbled, looking to the ground but snapped back at looking out.

“It doesn't feel and sound like it kid. What is really going on?” Marie stood next to her but Four avoided eye contact.

She hummed uncertainty.  _ She’ll think I’m crazy, hearing shit in my head. Man my arm hurts. _

“Clover. Look at me for a second.” Marie said softly. Four didn’t want to but it was Marie so she did it reluctantly.  _ Man her eyes are intense. _ “I know that look. I have seen it many times but didn’t look into it. You are doubting things aren’t you?” She looked away in defeat. “You know that whatever you tell me, I won’t go anywhere. You are important to me, you big doofus.”  _ Ah. There is the sarcastic jab. But that aside, she doesn’t mean it right? “ _ And yes, I do mean it. Don’t be stupid.”

“Jeez Marie. Stop being sweet to me.” Four teased while looking around again.

“I mean it though. Just tell me what that dirty brain is saying.” She crossed her arms, her charger was strapped to her back.

Four scrunched her eyes as she continued to look around, heroshot held against her chest now. She sighed. “You’re going to think I am crazy.”

“Four. When are you going to get it? I’m not your parents and neither is everyone else. I told you, you needed to be more open about this. I swear on my life I wouldn’t think anything different of you.” Marie stepped closer, now directly behind her.

_ She can't though, right? I… I don’t get it. _ Her head pounded in thought, wanting to deflect Marie’s vow but found none this moment. The arm pain was going down though.

“It’s not about them. It’s just about this weird voice that isn’t mine? Does that make sense?” Four turned to the now blue squid, crisis in Four’s eyes. Everyone on the mission was blue, including herself.

Marie looked on in thought. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Look. I don’t know either. It’s just a weird voice and it just gives me bad vibes. Like at any moment something is gonna come and things will get messy.”

Marie put both her hands on the back of her shoulder. Four tensed at the contact but relaxed as she started massaging them. “I have no doubt that things could get messy but whatever it is, I’ll uh… watch your back.”

Four smiled a bit at Marie of all people trying to comfort her. She sure knows how to chill someone out with her touch. “Not before I watch yours.”

Marie pressed down on a sensitive spot on her shoulder, hurting her for a second and let out an ‘ow’. “You're not gonna sacrifice yourself for me or I will slap some sense into you until you come to your senses.”

“Sure. Okay,” She teased and Marie pulled back, giving her an inquisitive look.

“I would give you a jab back but we are still on a mission.” She brought her charger in hand. “Do you want to switch or go to Agent Five at the entrance?”  _ She is giving me a choice?  _ Four furrows her brow in thought.

“I guess I will stay here. El-...Five needs someone to protect her.” She turns around and looks up at Elly, who is standing near the entrance with her new hero slosher up to her chest insecurely, anxiously looking around the area for enemies.

Four couldn’t help but be amused at the sight. She felt her fear flush down the toilet, along with her arm pain as her face grew hotter.

“Okay, but we will be protecting you too.” Marie nudged her shoulder and Four looked at her to see a knowing smirk on her face. 

“No. Marie. Stop giving me that face. I’m not interested in that stuff.”

Marie shrugs and walks off. “I mean, I didn’t say anything.” Four could hear the smugness in her tone. Marie always knows how to press her buttons in the right moments. Now she knew what Brook felt when she teased her about Eight.

Four looked on, words caught in her throat, as she left and joined Elly, who significantly became confident as Marie joined her.

She shook her head.  _ Fucking Marie. It is not like that. _ She looked over the area again and again but her mind never left the last one she had.

_ But maybe it is. _

That is, until she saw a figure approaching and Four readies for attention. “We got a figure approaching.” She informs through the headset.

As they grow nearer, she sees something she dares not want to see again. The look on her face was a blank stare that went through everything she saw, her eyes black on glowing green. The sludge was there on the right side though a small layer. Most of it was on her hands, making her claws look like talons. She speed-walked, getting closer in her tank top and shorts with new stains on them, her skin and tentacles dropping teal ink.

“Oh shit… Guys!” Four ran to hide, knowing she couldn’t do this alone. Her mind was buzzing in panic.  _ Oh no. Not again. _

“What is-” Marie questioned but Four cut her off in a panic. 

“It’s Three! Agent Three! She- It’s on her face again and she is coming this fucking way!”  _ Okay! Calm down! Totally not traumatized by her the first time! Or second time… You got this! Just be strong! _

_Sure thing._ _Keep telling yourself that._

She looked over the boulder she hid behind but was met by nothing. “Uh… where-”

In an instant, Agent Three pushed her face to the stone, making Agent Four’s head reel and lose her weapon.  _ Shit. _ She heard mumbling from the older agent and slightly lost her hold for a millisecond before Four could react. “Heeeey Brook. Would you mind not doing that.” She said nervously as she tried to retrieve her weapon and her composure but Three uses her other hand to pin it by her head.  _ Fuck. This is going to hurt like hell.  _

“Hang on! I’m coming!”

Four moved her injured arm and reached with the skin stretching the cut, splitting pain was her reward but her fingertips grazed it. She reached more, the pain more intense with Three pushing her face to the hard surface more.  _ Come… on… _

Three seemed to catch her move and released her hand to violently knock the side of her neck right on the pressure point. Four barely thought and let out a curse before her world went black.

-

POV Shift

“Shit! Where did she go?!” Marie suddenly shouted as Eight, Callie, and Pearl were suddenly swarmed by sanitized octos. Eight weaved through a wave of them. She was panicking from the inside. _A third time! How! How did he-_ _focus!_ She splatted three and turned around to shield herself from the five behind her. Callie runs backward while swinging her roller, splatting the ones tailing her, and rolled over the ones in front of Eight. Callie gave her a wink and focused on another group of octos. Pearl was holding her own but Eight noticed she was using too much ink. Eight runs over to her and shoots a few before getting in between them, spraying a few in the face with her secondary weapon that herself and the two other inklings had, plus Marie. Pearl took the hint and vanished into the ink to refill her ink.

She breathed in and out, trying not to have a panic attack now of all times as more sanitized opponents came into the room with the walls hidden by boxes of who knows what in them and open space in the middle, apart from tables and crates here and there. Pearl popped out of the ink and dodged rolled, splatting the rest of them. “You got this Eight!” She encouraged and rolled over to splat more coming from the opening where most of the enemies were coming from.  _ Okay! This is fine! Apart from Three being here out of control and these wave upon waves of my greatest nightmares! This is fine! _

They didn’t seem to stop coming. “Two! Would you and Five mind coming to help! There's too many!” Callie frantically said as she and Pearl got behind Eight with her brella shield out.

“We are coming but what about Four and Three?” Marie sounded overwhelmed. Eight knew the feeling. Pearl and Callie opened fire as Eight directs her brella shield to detach at the stairs leading down as the agents scattered

“We worry about them later! Marina can track her right?! I know this is hard but-” Callie was interrupted as a high pitch sound of some kind hit everyone’s ears unwillingly. Eight watched as the sanitized froze as Callie and Pearl fell to their knees as the sound continued, covering their ears in pain.

_ What is happening? Why am I not affected?  _ Eight runs to the two “Are you guys okay? What is-”

“Welcome back, test subject 10,008.”  _ Oh fuck! _ Eight’s hearts skipped a beat, pounding violently in her chest afterward, and her scar too. Her panic rose incredibility as she stood back in a defensive stance, a shaky brella at the ready. 

The noise stops and Callie and Pearl lay there panting. “What the fuck.” Pearl murmurs as Callie whimpers beside her. Though, Eight wasn’t focusing on that. She was busy staring at an android with octoling teal hair in a shredded ponytail at the tips. Despite the appearance, she knew who it was. “Eight? Eight! What is going on?” Marina asked frantically.

“Like my new device you filthy inklings?” He said, walking closer with the sanitized octolings on either side of him. Though, there were two octolings in cuffs from behind and wearing a black metro suit with its logo on every piece of clothing. One was a girl looking worse for wear. She was wearing a familiar pair of hypnoshades but was looking down at the ground as if in a trance. The other was a male, looking scared to death at them. The octoling holding him was holding a needle with a teal substance inside. Eight recognized them as the rest of the missing octolings but what of the last inkling?

_ Oh no. Oh crap. Oh Cods no. _ At that moment, Marie and Agent Five burst in, weapons at the ready. “Back up-”

“Tisk tisk tisk. I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Tartar held up the controller of the sound device. “Don’t want your heads to explode do we?” The two looked around and saw the two inklings on the ground, still shaking and their ears bleeding out a little, and Eight shaking with her weapon aimed but didn’t move as she stared at Tartar with fear.

Marie furrowed her brow and lowered her charger, along with holding an arm in front of Agent Five to signal to stand down. “Good. Now. Let me make myself clear. If any of you make any move to attack, I’ll inject this octoling with my magnificent ooze and make your heads explode. Plus a few more treats. Understood?”

Eight gulped and backed up more. Her thoughts were everywhere and screaming that she didn’t understand her own thoughts. The only thing she knew was the metro and something else that nagged her and made her feel much worse.

“Good good. Now, test subject 10,008. I’m happy to see you bring yourself here after our little encounter. I prepared myself and moved on from that filthy rodent body and made myself a superior one with the help of my creations.” He walked closer to her and Eight did not like that one bit. “You can finally be on the right side instead of these worthless life forms.” He glared at Marie but his expression changed to a sly one and snapped his fingers. “Come join me. I have quit the platoon myself.” He held a mechanical hand to Eight.

“Wh-what?” Eight finally said.  _ Why _ ? _ Why does he want me? _ He frowned and took his hand back to instead put it on a familiar inklings shoulder. Eight felt a chill rack her body in terror as she looked at a stone looking Agent Three holding an unconscious Agent Four in her arms, teal ink dropping from Three’s everything. Eight also noticed that Four’s arm bandage was gone and the cut had some sludge in her skin and on it. The tips of her tentacles turning a faint blue-green. Downright fear and confusion changed to anger seeing Clover like this, not to mention Agent Three. “You-”

“Ah yes. Agent Three. She is one of a kind. I tried to replace her but it didn’t turn out so well for the inkling I experimented on. A shame she couldn’t take it.” The room was filled with horror at the implication. “However, this Agent Four seems like the perfect subject.” He caressed her injured arm with a smile as it festered, Four scrunched her closed eyes in pain and teal sweat surfaced.

“You bastard.” Eight found herself saying in a hiss.  _ He killed someone. He took Four and infected her. He took away my Three again-again-again _ .  _ And he hurt my friends. _ He laughed, but Eight noticed Three’s eyes twitching for a second.  _ She… She is still in there.  _ Eight continued to glare at him with vigor, hope in her soul.  _ I still have a chance to save them and everyone else. _

“What a bad influence they have on you 10,008. Those inklings are so sick and infectious. This is why you should join me. We would be unstoppable with you on my side.” He stared at her with purpose. “Like old times.”

Eight’s breath caught in her throat and she froze in place.  _ What... does he mean? The metro tests? No… wait… _ Eight’s head started to buzz and she let out a grunt, turning her earpiece off.  _ M҉i҉s҉t҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉r҉y҉w҉h҉e҉r҉e҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉C҉a҉n҉’҉t҉ ҉b҉r҉e҉a҉t҉h҉e҉-҉ ҉t҉r҉a҉p҉p҉e҉d҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉C҉a҉n҉’҉t҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉m҉o҉v҉e҉.҉ ҉H҉u҉r҉t҉s҉.҉ ҉N҉e҉e҉d҉l҉e҉.҉ ҉T҉e҉a҉l҉ ҉i҉n҉s҉i҉d҉e҉.҉ ҉N҉o҉.҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉n҉o҉n҉o҉n҉o҉n҉o҉.҉ ҉P҉l҉e҉a҉s҉e҉ ҉t҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉h҉u҉r҉t҉s҉…҉…҉.҉.҉ _

“Eight! Don’t listen to him!”  _ What? Where? What was that?  _ Eight snapped out of it with tears streaming out her face, a painful migraine pounding violently in her head.

“Silence!” Tartar hoovered over the sound button. “Don’t move.”

Eight calmed her breathing and looked behind her. She saw Marie itching to move and help her but stayed in place. Agent Five was the same but tears in her eyes looking behind her at Four. Pearl was sitting up on the floor with a concerned and pleading look on her face, words caught in her throat. Callie had tears in her eyes and was holding herself up with her arms.  _ They feel so helpless and conflicted. _ Eight clenched her fist, ignoring her pounding headache, and looked back to Tatar with a serious expression.  _ I have to do this and hopefully, somehow, get out of here with him gone and everyone safe. If not, my sacrifice will keep them safe at least.  _ “I will come with you but you need to free those two,” She pointed at the restrained missing octolings, “and leave all my friends alone.” and then at the inklings behind her.

Tartar smiled. “Very well.” He snapped his fingers and the octolings holding the restrained ones captive pushed them forward and into Five’s and Marie’s hold, uncuffing them. “Though, these two inklings get to stay.” She watched as Agent Three turned and walked down the stairs, still holding a sick Four.

“No. That was not-” Suddenly, all the octolings surround her and forcefully put her hands behind her back, dropping her brella and her secondary weapon.

“How contraire. Agent Four is a ‘best friend’ and Agent Three is a ‘love interest.’ Two very different things.”

“No! Eight-” Eight heard Pearl shout as she and everyone else tried to get to her as Eight was dragged away, one octoling by herself.  _ Fudge. This is bad. _

“A deals a deal.” Eight was pushed further away but let it happen.

“It is okay! I got this and keep them safe!” Eight shouted at them as she lost sight of them and was cast to the shadows down the stairs, to the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the cliff hanger? :3  
> Are you guy’s getting Eights backstory yet? I hope so… Oh, and looky here. Clover is not in a very nice state now? If Marie hadn’t come to talk to her, she would have lost control… Just saying the other outcome, don’t mind me heh.
> 
> I based off Tartar in these two songs: Change the Formality by Infected Mushroom and Dangerous by Big Data (Oliver Remix) 
> 
> And again, translate 00111111 bit’s with this link- https://www.convertbinary.com/to-text/
> 
> Don’t worry tho. Next chapter is Thursday wewo


	19. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story to destroy Tartar continues, starring Agent Three in her hellscape and Agent Eight trying to keep a level head but failing-ish. Idk just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav part :P I guess… warning for vomit and censored graphic violence?

POV Shift

Brook felt hopeless, a slave to her own mind. Everything was radio static and noise like a million voices coming in at once. It was like a hive mind but she didn’t want to be in it one bit. She wasn’t stupid. Well, sometimes she is but that’s not the point. Her eye was on fire… no. It felt like lava. He is back  _ again _ and controlling her. 

The fuzz subsided for a millisecond, seeing someone.  _ No. Clover.  _ A million voices screeched at her.  _ Stay away from- _

_ Ă̵̛̛͙͎͓̩͋̒̈́̄̅͛͆̏͆̈́̕t̸̨̤̬͔̥̤̤̠͙̥̊ͅṭ̷̣̉̈́̂͆͑͘̚a̶̦͕͖̼̟̻̣̥̘̦̲̙̫̅͘c̶̺̠͕̟̼͖͇̗͇̰̤̃͒͝k̶̢͇̻̳̪͗̔͒͊͠.̴̧͈̻̜͖̗͈̈́̇̆̚ ̴̧̦̱̞͍͔̥̞̮̱̹̪̹̙̾̾́͛̔͜͝Ċ̵̨̹̑͛̓̉̚ą̷͎̲̼̮̝̮̣̔̈́͜p̸̢͈̝̩̫̦͎̓̓̿ẗ̴̹̪̍̂ų̶̧͈̝̻̳̓͋̾̋̌͘͝ṙ̵̬̦̣̘̘̗̙̝̄̈́̄̎̈͝͝ḛ̶̭̭͉͖̎͆̿̌̊̐̍͘͠͝.̶̪͇͚̤̱̪̰͎̱̲̣͔̲̽̿ͅ ̷̧̥̗̖̾͋̿͐̓͑͆͒͘͠͝B̴̹̮̠̅̇̇̑͆͗̏̏̍͂͛r̴̲͉͉̝͈̫̼̻̬̘̝̯̽͐̓͌̾̆͛̐͋̽̏͠͝ͅị̶̣̣̥̦̰̱͈͊͂̕͝ņ̴̥̳̌̒̈́̉̚͠ğ̷͖̘̙͗̐ ̵͎͚̰͎̘̠̮̩̩̇̌͛̈́́̾t̵̨͖̠͈̏̀̃̾̀͑̋͝͠ơ̵̳̰͙̈́ ̴̛͚̥̜͖̽͑͌̿͒͒̓͠m̷̢̜̗̳͕̥͙̰̟͕̪̹̰̘̍͝ͅè̷̞̭̼̫̱̩̘̟̙͖̃̍̆̿͗͗͊̾̅͂͌̆̚.̶̧̡̼̮̠̻̪̺̝̯̗͇̝̏̐̇̄̽̕͘ _

Her head swam and was thrusted into static with voices and ringing. She couldn’t hear her own thoughts anymore.

She felt something underneath her hand.  _ Nonono-s̷̨̼̲̟̦̱̹̖͓̮̹̩͔̪ȇ̶̡̢̜̠̜̮͖͇̗̱̮̩̭̾͜ͅe̷̢̢͎͙̳͙̼͈͕͈͐̽̈́͂̏̋̐͜k̴̨̨̧̢̨̩̠̳͙͔͍̻͗͒́͐̐̾̀͘͜-stop-c̴͚̥̪̣̈̎̉̓̉̋̎̍̿͒͑̈̅ͅa̶̡̦͇͙̠̥̤̤̦̣̯͆̌̾̆͐̊̈́̈́̏̀̌̂̊̕p̴̧̢̢̭̣̲͉̥̙̭̰̬̿̊͜͜ť̵̞̺̭̟͊̅̊̓ự̵̡̬̞̅͛̒̃̇͝r̶̩̱͕͆̈́̎̕͘͘͠ē̴̡̟̳̟̣̖̺͖̩̩͚̽̆͊̿̃͗̓- it. _

The intense throbbing and pain forces her to lose control but now she could see what is in front of her. And she hates it. She rather now see at all like the other times. She saw Clover, unconscious as Three’s head looked down at them. Her body picks her up and carries her away, someone ordering her to enter from a secret entrance. Three could hear someone shout for the one in her arms but she was already gone.

This place, she knew quite well but it was a never-ending maze. She was back in Kamabo but it didn’t stop there. Her legs carried her through a hall, and through a door. Inside looked like a surgeons’ room, like her nightmare awhile back. She knew the environment well with aimlessly running around Kamabo. That thought was creepy and terrifying.

Three unwillingly set her down on the bare bed and took her bandage off her arm. She felt dread when her eyes met with the long cut she made a few days ago. It was stitched over but some came loose.

Anger overcomes her, feeling some of the control come back before being taken away by the static again as sanitized octolings came in. All she could make out was a needle entering Clover’s arm by her cut and teal expanding from it. 

Static, white noise, millions of voices, ringing in her ears, pain on her face, hot and festering.

...

“ _ You bastard.” _

…

The fog slightly cleared momentarily and she saw Eight looking at her, angry. 

_ Eight...Eight… Agent Eight is… mad… She is-is never like that and rarely says anything like that. _ Three’s thoughts were her own and she tried to break free. Eight looked away from her to someone besides her with a defining glare, hope in her eyes.

Sheering pain shot through her as two sides fought for control within her as the others in the room bicker. It was like being engulfed with flames, though it was blue, and trying to climb a single-pole to get out of it. It was burning to the touch, plus the environment was like being trapped in a wildfire but in some kind of mindscape. Three didn’t care though. One objective in her mind was to break free despite the voices saying otherwise and to give in. There was something else on it with her, trying to push her down in the flames and be on top. She was so close to evading the flames and reach the surface world.

_ Fuck. _ Three was still drained and struggled to keep her spot in the less scorching place as it pushed her foot down with a rough tug. She falls and tries to feel for the pole. Her hands were numb, her whole body was. She could barely see but somehow, she grabbed the pole, pushing herself back up to the top as flames raged around her.  _ Eight needs you. _

-

POV Shift

_ Come on Eight! You have a plan for just about anything! You have done something like this before and the Splatoon needs you!  _ Eight thought of a plan of attack as the sanitized octolings holding her followed Tartar from a distance.  _ I still have my earpiece in but no one is on it… Am I too far down and losing the signal? No no. I turned it off earlier because of that weird… thing.  _ They made it to a room, medicines all around with IVs, two beds, and other equipment that looked dangerous if used on someone. Not-Agent Three laid Agent Four down on one of the beds and stood next to it like a robot awaiting orders. Though, Eight saw her fists clench and unclench, brows twitching randomly.  _ What if I could get to Three and she could help take down Tartar and the octolings together? But how do I get her back to normal….? _

The octolings left, leaving her and Tartar. They took her weapons so a one-on-one would be difficult, especially with Three here. Though, she still has her ice cubes and ink tank which is handy. Tartar made his way to Four on the bed, a pleased smile on his face. Eight realized how the young inkling was turning greener at the skin and teal on the tips, her left arm soaked in ooze and growing out.  _ I have to snap Three out of it first, use the ice cubes and words? Wait. What if I say I love her like last time?  _

“Now that I have you here alone, let’s talk.”  _ I have to get close to Three. _

“Yes…?” She took a hesitant step forward to the bed.

“I was going to replicate you in that octoling girl but you are one of a kind, just like Agent Three. You are special. And you two are key to my plan.”

“Why am I so special to you?”  _ Keep stalling and do not listen to him. _ She comes ever closer to Three and keeps her eyes on the android.

“You have skill and you were 99.9% compatible to my experiment.” He reached over and grabbed an IV with teal in it. “All the other octolings couldn’t handle the process and just splat right there, unfortunately.” As he prepared the IV, Eight focused on Three despite the information given to her. She stopped five inches away and faces her body to Tartar while moving a hand behind her to the pouch on her waist, aiming for throwing them at Three’s face. “You were my first successful octoling under my wing without needing to give you the common sanitized injections.” He made a move to sink the needle in Four’s arm but Eight made her move.  _ But I can’t let Four get fully sanitized. _ She tried to stop him in his tracks by grabbing his arm.

However, Tartar knew she would do that. Agent Three grabbed her tightly by the forearms and lifted her off the ground, despite Three being shorter.  _ I can do this. Don’t panic. Deep breaths. _

Eight could still reach into the pouch and take an ice cube but can’t move her arms. She used her words, a little embarrassed by what she is to say next right in front of her enemy.

“Whatever you are planning will not work. I believe in the NSS and they treat me like a person instead of a slave. Even if you have Agent Three. She is strong and nice and I love her even through rough times like these.”

The room went silent. Tears were in Eight’s eyes as some of her emotions flooded out of her, the situation of a bad outcome stressing her out. “We always have each other for comfort and she is there when I need her. Three! If you hear me, I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything!” 

Silence again. But to Eight, it was nothing but. She felt Three twitch as she still held her up and two presses of her thumb against her arms, a signal of reassurance between them.  _ Oh thank Cod that worked.  _ “Nice try.“ Tartar was in front of her now, forgetting about Four and pointed Three’s heroshot at her forehead. “If that is how you feel, you are against me and need to be terminated. I guess a second chance was a mistake. Your contribution to my magnificent ooze is a plus. What a shame.”  _ Shit.  _ Eight closed her eyes for impact when Tartar’s fingers pressed the trigger.

In an instant, Agent Three throws Eight to the side, startling her in opening her eyes to see Brook launch herself onto Tartar across the room as she lands on her butt. Three banged the android’s form into the wall over and over like a ragdoll and breathing heavily loudly. Eight tried calming her rapidly beating hearts and turned on her earpiece to get back-up.

“Anyone? Please come in.” The adrenaline rush was wearing off and her mind started to race of what he was saying before. “ _ You have skill and you were 99.9% compatible to my experiment.” 0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉. “All the other octolings couldn’t handle the process.” 0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉. “-Without needing to give you the common sanitized injections.” 0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉. _

“-ot her location! Go down the stairs and down the hall and enter room D17!”  _ Marina? _

“Got it! You guys go and we will hold off the octos.”  _ Marie. _

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”  _...Pearl. _

“Eight, Eight. Sweetie. Listen to me okay? You are going to be fine. We are coming for you.”  _ Marina _ . Eight didn’t know she was hyperventilating and crying. Her head was filled up with codes she didn't understand but did at the same time. It left her with a headache similar to the other times but waaaaaay more intense.

“M’rina...I cannot. Too much…” she lets out and forces her eyes open to check on Agent Three. She was beating the ever-loving shit out of Tartar, short circuits going everywhere and she punched and clawed with her long talons. It was like watching a wild animal mole it’s prey and being overkill. Her eyes were crazed and she growled in satisfaction and discussed. Eights panic raised.  _ What if after she is done with him, she will attack me like that and-  _ “You need to calm down for me okay? Remember the things that make you happy and breathe. Can you do that for me?”

0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉.

Eight forced her eyes away and closed her eyes.  _ Breath in five…. hold...out five.  _ 0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉1҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉0҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉1҉1҉1҉0҉0҉1҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉1҉0҉1҉ ҉0҉0҉1҉0҉0҉0҉0҉0҉ ҉0҉0҉0҉0҉1҉0҉1҉0҉.  _ In five...hold...out five. Marina… She knows how to care for me. She helped me adjust and cope a little. She gave me her bandanna for my first gift on the surface. She is so kind and always like a parental figure, calling me ‘honey’ or ‘sweetie’. _ Eights breathing slowed, becoming not as fast and less panicky.  _ Pearl always provided for me and helped with financial crap and paperwork. She knows how to make things funny and enjoyable, even if it is a little silly and over the top sometimes. _

“That’s it, Eight. Pearl and Callie will be there in a second. Everything is going to be okay.”

Eight breathed out but refused to open her eyes. “Thanks…” She heard banging and machine noises, then stopped completely. There was ragged heavy breath and painful grunts. Eight held her breath as she opened her eyes to take in the scene.

Now a pile of scrap metal was Commander Tartar. Electricity coming from the android, some oil and sanitization ooze on the cold floor. It didn’t even look like an android anymore, just a pile of dented parts. Now a few feet away was Agent Three, panting loudly and obviously in pain as she clawed at her face. She fell to her knees and belched up weird vomit, like when she was sick. It lasted shorter though and she got to her feet shakily and turned to her. 

The sludge was still present, even if it was just a single layer. She looked at her in guilt and regret but blind anger was the top emotion. She stumbles towards her, her right eye, black on green, locked on her. The other tearfelt and normalish with a bit of blue and mainly orange mixed together

Eight’s mind was freaking out but she knew Three would not hurt her somehow, despite her crazed and feral appearance. She stood up, not realizing she fell down before, and stood her ground as Three approached. “B-Brook… it is okay…”

-

POV Shift

Three couldn’t control her rage. She wanted to rip Tartar apart. Punch after punch, fist after fist, claw after claw. It felt so liberating as Tartar shut down forever. She didn’t know how long she did that. She just heard something else in the room with her.  _ I̸n̷t̵r̵u̴d̷e̵r̵.̵ ̴D̴e̵s̷t̴r̷o̷y̸.̸ ̸ _ She fell to her knees and let loose.  _ Everything hurts. _ She made herself get up though and turn.

There, she saw a small figure on the floor. She couldn’t make out the face. She just knew it was an octarian and pure aggression and instinct took over, clearly not in her right mind.  _ O̴c̵t̸a̸r̸i̷a̶n̸.̸ ̴H̴a̸v̵e̶ ̴t̷o̷.̸ ̷A̵t̸t̵a̷c̵k̷. _ Her legs moved without her.  _ No! Stop it!  _ The claws on her face dug deeper. The figure stood up and looked directly at her, the face still not processing until she heard her. “B-Brook…. it is okay.”

_ It’s-M̵o̷s̸t̴ ̶d̷e̵-Eight-s̸t̴r̷o̴y̷-EIGHT G-A̷t̸t̷a̶c̶k̶-ET AWA- I̷n̸t̸r̷u̸-Y FROM ME! _

She was right there, Threes free hand about to clubber the girl but her eyes. Those eyes were traumatized but yet they looked sympathetic.  _ Why?  _ Three's hand stopped its assault, taking control of her hand as it fought back. She was so focused on it that the octoling used this time to take her ready-to-strike hand and pulled it down. Using her other hand to cup Brook’s cheeks, something very cold met her skin. “That is it. You are okay… I love you.”

_ Eight.  _ Those words and the cold turned off her feral behavior and left her as a mess. She kneeled on one knee, Eight’s hold vanishing with the cold as she fell to the floor. Brook was mad at herself, of all of this. She still felt it on her face and she continued to claw her right side even if it was dead weight on the ground. She couldn’t stop the sobbing or screaming coming from her mouth either.  _ What have I done…?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------🎶🎵We will be right back🎵🎶---->
> 
> Please help these poor agents, am I right? Oh sweet pure Eight. Never change. Tell Three you love her to hell and back. Oh, she did that just now? Well now… ain't that something >w<
> 
> And again, again, translate 00111111 bit’s with this link- https://www.convertbinary.com/to-text/
> 
> Next chapter is Wednesday wewo. Have a good day


	20. That’s Gotta Hurt Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath boiiiii’s! The two inkling agents are in pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wewo. Warning for vomit.
> 
> Happy third Splatoon anniversary guys! That is why I posted this early... again :L

POV Shift

Eight watched helplessly as Agent Three screamed and cried. She didn’t know what to do, everything was loud and a disaster. But once she processed Three starting to dig her claws into her face with more force, blood flowing down her face, Eight’s body erased anything else but to calm down her Three. 

Eight kneeled on the ground beside her and put a gentle hand on Brook’s free hand clenching her hip. Three’s breath caught in her throat and was about to shove her off but Eight spoke. “Brook. You have to calm down for me. It is Eight. Please…” Eight used her other to hold Three’s wrist to the hand assaulting her face. “Focus on me. He is gone now.”  _ Please make it work _ . 

Three didn’t look at her quit yet but her hands relaxed, screaming stopped, and Eight guided them to her chest, remembering the tactic to show others how to breathe. Though, Eight was far from calm. She was scared too and had some sort of flashback meltdown seconds ago, not to mention Three’s state plus this whole experience. Regardless, she followed her breathing exercise for herself and, more importantly, Brook.

Eight didn’t even register that Callie and Pearl entered the room. Three continued to cry and heave, moving closer to Eight until she was practically on the octolings lap. Eight would find it cute if she wasn’t so distressed.

“We need to get Agent Four and Three to the hospital,” Callie said, “Clover doesn’t look so good. Running her out now. I need Elly to come with me.” Eight’s eyes widened and she turned to see the young inkling held in Callie’s arms as she rushed out the room.  _ No… Clover. _ Eight made a move to stand up but Pearl stopped her with a hand pushing her back down. 

“Got it Agent One.” Elly responded.

“Sheldon is coming with the flying truck.” Cuttlefish added. There was more conversation but Eights attention switched elsewhere.

“Callie’s got it. We need to get Three the fuck out of here.” Pearl reassures. The octoling looked back down to the squid in her arms. She hasn’t opened her eyes but now silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Her face was deeply scratched up, mainly near her right eye, bleeding out. Her chest still heaved but she was practically falling asleep in her arms and lap. Eight’s hearts fluttered.

She rubbed her thumb in Three palm. “Would you turn squid for me? We have to get out of here.”

Three hummed painfully and turning into a faded greenish-blue squid, her scar and bleeding scratches shown on her form. Eight got up on unsteady legs and hugged her to her chest protectively, running as Pearl followed behind, carrying Callie’s roller left behind. “We got Three. We are coming out.” Pearl announced.

-

POV Shift

Clover was stunned awake by a sharp poking in her left arm.  _ What is that?  _ She instinctively grabbed whatever it was. She realized she couldn’t feel the texture but felt something like an arm shape and went for pushing them off.  _ Cod everything is on fire and my insides feel so wrong. _

She didn’t know if she succeeded or not but she heard voices underwater, inaudible.  _ What is happening? What is going on? _

_ D̴e̶s̶t̷r̵o̷y̶ ̷t̴h̸e̷m̴.̵ ̵E̶n̷e̵m̴i̴e̸s̴.̶ _ Her head throbbed.

She opened her eyes to see everything was blurry and fuzzy. A figure was above her but she couldn’t process them. All she felt was pain. And it felt wrong.  _ D̷e̶f̶e̴nd yourself. Now. _

It was like something was eating her left arm and spread to the rest of her limbs slowly. It was hot in the area and she felt wet everywhere. The weirdest thing however was a voice in the back of her head.

_ A̵t̷t̸a̶c̵k̷ ̶t̴h̶e̷m̶.̸ _ Her body struggled and she was standing up, hands in front of her in a defensive stance. Her vision was still blurry and mixing together but she could make out two people in front of her. Their mouths were moving but all she could hear was that voice and a ringing in her ear. She felt for her weapon but it wasn’t there. Panic hit her and it didn’t help that they were approaching her.  _ Have to def-d̸e̵s̷t̷r̷o̷y̸. _

-

POV Shift

As soon as Callie put her on the truck, Marie rushed in to help Elly. Marie instantly orders Sheldon to drive off and let Pearl call her choppers for Three. She already took her clothes off, leaving her bra and shorts. Elly was trying to clean her infected wound but Clover responded and looked so out of it and confused, yet aggressive. 

“I’ll calm her down. You have to prepare.” Marie instructed as she steps closer to a very unstable Clover. Elly was scared but mostly for Clover. She was sick but something was wrong with her. She was sweating teal, her skin turning the slightest green, and the tips of her tentacles changing teal. Her left arm and her torso were growing to the rest of her body, spreading the green.

Elly rounded all the equipment up in the truck while Marie dealt with Clover. “Agent Four, listen to me. It’s Marie. You know me.” She tried getting closer and hands held up in front of her chest. It seemed the inkling didn’t hear her and came at Marie. Elly was about to step in but Marie took Clover’s assaulting right arm and kicked her feet from under her. “Clover! I’m not going to hurt you or give up on you! Elly needs to treat you. You aren’t in your right mind right now.” She pinned her, practically on top of the young agent and holding her arms in place from the wrists. “Elly, get over here.” She struggled against Marie.

Elly stopped staring and came forward with the supplies in hand. “I need her to purge and clean the wound. I think it is some strange poisoning.” She informed. Clover was still struggling, eyes closed in pain and grunting. Elly’s hearts tightened in her chest. “But I need her to be conscious and still.”

“Okay. This is usually Callie’s thing but this is important. Cods this will be sappy.” Marie mumbled and leaned forward to be very close to Clover’s face. “Agent Four, you need to look at me and calm to fuck down so you don’t die. Don’t listen to your head and listen to me like on our missions. I always got your back.”

Clover's ears moved as she opened an eye, staring up at Marie. She breathed out a pant but continued to struggle. “Mar...ie… I...can’t…”

“Don’t say that. You are very strong, you hear me? We just need to treat you and get you to the hospital. You just need to stay still and get that substance out of you.” Elly felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

Clover’s body stopped struggling against Marie and she panted harder. Elly rushed forwards. “Set her up.” Marie did so and Elly held a bag up to Clovers face. She started to cough and it soon turned to gagging. “Hold this. I'll work on her arm.” Marie nodded.

-

POV Shift

It was difficult to go up the ladder but she made it with the squid in her arms. The chopper Pearl requested was right on time and Eight ran into it, Pearl and Callie following. Once she set Three down on the seating, Pearl went to the pilot and Callie was at Eight’s side.

When Eight moved to release her, Brook caught her hand as she shifted back to humanoid form. Eight panicked for a millisecond but saw how in pain she looked. Her mouth was struggling to open, along with her eyes.

_ She wants me to stay with her?  _ Eight smiled, taking her tank off and sat next to her, lifting her head and resting it on her lap. “Is this okay?” Eight asked while squeezing her hand, careful not to damage it more in their torn up and bloody shape.

Brook let out a small humm and the grip of her hand loosened. Eight starred as the squid slept.  _ She is so cute, I could just… what was it… connect lips with her? There's a lot of blood though… everywhere.  _ Her thoughts were about to drift to somewhere dark until she heard a clicking noise and the octoling was snapped out of her trance.

“That was soooo cute I couldn’t resist!” Callie smiles wide and pockets her phone, walking herself in front of them. The other hand was holding a first aid kit.

“Uuh...Umm.” Eight looked away to stare at the bleak wall, face warming.

“Right, sorry,” she apologized and kneeled. “I gotta clean that ink and blood off her face and fists now. Make sure she doesn’t fight back if she wakes up.”

Eight nods.

“Buuuuut… While I do this, I’m gonna give you some advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my audience okay after all that? Don’t worry too much guys. You will see them happy once again veeeeeery soon. Trust me, I swear. Callie is on the case (^_−)☆. Wonder if you guys know what Callie is gonna say to Eight…? Cast your votes^^
> 
> Also, Clover is fine! I don’t know what sticks out more, Brook and Eight or Clover? Probably mostly the ship. It depends on who is your favorite character I suppose.
> 
> I guess the next chapter is tomorrow or Thursday? That is for future me to decide. You guys waited for like... a week after that cliffhanger.


	21. Visitor Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight visits Brook at the hospital. The time has come. Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic and drug/alcohol themes. -~- Mmm (Also the “italicized with quotes in them” means they are speaking in octarian)

-Time skip-

As soon as the doctor allowed visitors, Eight immediately speed-walked to Brook’s room, alone. Elly was with Clover now and the others were dealing with the rest of the mission. 

As soon as Eight made it to the door, she stared at it, her anxiety worried if this was the right room or if Brook somehow didn’t want to see her. She shook her head. _No. You can not think like that. Just open the door._

A second passed and she breathed in and out, taking the knob. _You got this. You only want to talk and maybe tell the truth of what you are feeling towards her. It is fine. Remember what Callie said._

_“Just say what you feel. I know you like her and she likes you. Brook is just a tough nut to crack.” Callie encouraged with a smile. “And very closed off but trust me, she got it good for you Eight. I have witnessed and promised things.” She winked._

_“And you got it good for her!” Pearl added in the background._

Eight forced her hand and she opened it. _Oh Cod. Am I ready?_ She faltered and instead peeked into the room.

Laying in a bed sat Brook, unconscious. Eight calmed her nerves. _Okay. I got time. I will just… sit down._ She looked at the vacant chair and picked it up, moving it to the bedside. She sat and stared at her.

Brook looked okay-ish. Two IVs were in her arm of a clear substance. Her hands rested on her belly, fingers flat with bandages around her whole hand. Eight leaned in. Some reddish-orange spots could be seen if you looked hard enough. Brook’s face was bandaged on the right side of her face, making Eight wonder the sight without them by seeing her ink bleed through. _Did the stain worsen or does it look the same now?_

A few minutes passed and Eight pulled back, wishing she could hold her hand but it was injured thanks to that wild display of ripping Tartar apart with her bare hands. Eight shivered at the thought.

Three looked so… animalistic. It wasn’t like the first time or after the second. It kind of reminded her of the one night before Three attacked her in the morning. She was angry but for a whole other reason. She was angry at Tartar and herself for losing it, needing someone to anchor her back to calm, like a cornered scared beast.

A tear fell to her lap. _Oh Three… I should not have left you alone this morning._ Eight tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. _Why am I such a failure? Why does everything have to hurt so bad. What…_ , she sniffed, _How are they going to be okay after this?_

Eight thinks back to what Tartar said to her, some weird codes she didn’t but did understand at the same time. Waking in the metro and going through all the tests. Losing her composer and needing Pearl, Marina, Cap’n Cuttlefish, or Iso Padre needing to calm her down after the steaks were too high. The blender and everything after that. Living with the two idols she considers like parents and swapping them with her PTSD. 

The thing that was sad to her was that she, even Three, knew that something would come up again. And look where they are. Clover almost getting sanitized and was stabbed. Brook being controlled three times and a right hand to Tartar unwillingly. Innocent _people_ being mixed into this mess. And herself. Tartar needed her for something. She didn’t know what but it must not be good at all if she ever accepted.

She let out a choked sob. She knew her thoughts were running away from her but she couldn’t stop thinking of the bad ending. Just like the feeling of fighting a hijacked Agent Three and just like the feeling when she took down the statue with little room for error.

_What have I done to deserve this? Maybe I did but I can not remember. It hurts to remember…_

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. _Fuck…_ Eight sniffed more, whipping her eyes as they stopped forming tears, and looked at the screen. It was a text from Marina.

**DJ_Hyperfresh: We just finished cleaning the facility and made sure Tartar was gone for good with that chilling ink Sheldon made with the spray dualies. Callie and Marie are coming over soon. Are 3 and 4 okay?**

Eight breathed a sigh of relief and typed back.

**AGE. Eight: Good to no. They are alive. I am with 3 right now**

The three dots popped up immediately.

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Are you alright?**

That took her off guard, even letting out a tiny squeak. She dried more of her tears. She typed out a sentence and deleted it. She tried again but it still didn’t feel right. She doesn’t like lying. Eight stared at her own words, the word ‘alive’ screaming at her. _That inkling… And everyone could have died and it would be my fault. Tartar wanted_ **_me_ ** _. Failure._

**DJ_Hyperfresh: Eight? I know that you are typing but starting over. You can tell me sweetie.**

The octoling squeezed her phone and looked back at Three. Calming her breathing once again, her shaky fingers pressed the keys, focusing on her response the best she could.

**AGE. Eight: Nk I am not alrigbt**

Tears pooled her vision again and her fingers moved on their own. _Failure. You are a Failure. You failed. Test Failed. Failed test._

**AGE. Eight: I can nit syop thjnging and it is alott**

_You are doing it again. I do not… Why am I like this?_ Her shaky hands dropped her phone as the vibration scared her. She curled up on herself as she sobbed in her arms, words echoing and the phantom pain in her back starting up. 

_You are not good enough. Test Failed._

-

POV Shift

Brook heard something through the void of sleep. Her ears perked and caught the sound of whimpering and sobbing. Her senses were slow as she tried to open her eyes. _Why is everything so fuzzy…_ Then she heard talking and a squeak, more talking and the sobbing calming. After her slow brain caught up to her, she opened her eyes and the noises processed, along with her pain but dulled. She ignored it for now.

“-ot this. You are okay. Focus on breathing Eight. Everything is safe. Think of happy thoughts.” Brook turned her head and squinted through her one eye. She saw Agent Five and Eight hugging, Eight facing her. Brook focused on the blurred out face of Eight. Her eyes were closed and tears were in her eyes as she clung to Five on the ground. Though, her vision was wonky and went back to being unfocused again.

Brook blinked, blinked again. _Eight… Eight is… upset..._ She watched as the figure of Agent Five calmed her down. _The fuck did that happen?_

There was a beat of silence, apart from Eights breathing and beeping going along with her heart rate. _Wait… Heart rate?_ Brook took her eyes off Eight and around the room. It was still blurry but it was definitely a hospital. _The hospital…? When did-_ Memories flash in her mind, feeling that pain again and Eight calming her down. _Oh fucking christ._ She saw her claws destroy an android as her hands bleed as she continued to beat the living shit out of it, Tartar. _Oh Cod damn._ Then her mind rested on the moment she fell asleep as Eight rested her head on her lap and held her destroyed hand. _Oooooh okay…_ She tried to think of more but nothing came to her. She squeezed her eyes shut. _You fucking idoit… Bitch… You did it again...again..._

“Three?” Brook snapped her eye to the octoling, now pushing the inkling away and blurred face looking at her. Brook’s brain scrambled for a response but none came. Now that she thinks about it, she feels weird, as in woozy and a bit fuzzy and sleep-deprived. It felt wrong in a ‘high off my ass’ kind of- _Wait a minute. Oh damn. Who gave me drugs. I hate this._

Brook’s mind wandered elsewhere, remembering that another one of her bad habits was sneaking into clubs and having some drugs. Sometimes alcohol if she had an extremely bad day. She was only around third-teen when she started. She could feel her desire for more to take her but at the same time avoid it like the plague. 

She felt like she was in a loop. She stopped going to clubs after she got into a ranked team and recruited, dealing with the hellish relapses for a while but continued to smoke. She didn’t want to feel that again, not after the metro either. She didn’t want to lose control again, apart from moments she deeply didn’t want to be apart of the world and was too pussy to pull the plug. 

She felt hatred. Deep hatred. She didn’t want this. _I don’t want this._ “I don’t want this…” Brook voiced in a weak and depressive way, tears falling. “I hate this…” Her hand moved on its own as she focused on the IVs in her arms and moved to rip them out with her hand protesting at the movement.

“Wowowow! Don’t do that!” Someone grabbed her wrist but she didn’t listen. She just used her other hand but got stopped again. Anger hit her.

“Let go.” She looked at their blurry face with poison in her eyes and struggled against them.

“Miss Michiru! You need to calm down! You need those, ”came someone else in the room. She didn’t listen.

“Fuck that! Get this shit out of my arm you motherfuckers!” She spat, this time getting an arm free and taking hold of the IV in her right arm, fingers throbbing painfully.

“Brook. Do not do that! Please!” A lovely voice rang and she froze, ears twitching and the wozyness settling a bit. Her wrists were grabbed again and she was pushed down by sets of hands.

“You need to calm down, Miss Michiru. Deep breaths alright?” Brook laid there, heaving calming and eyes wide looking up at the ceiling. There was murmuring in the room but she didn’t listen. She was focusing on hearing her breaths, then a single thought. _Eight._

_-_

“I will leave you guys to it now.” The doctor said.

“Me too. Gotta check on Clover.” Agent Five added and she heard the door close.

“Three? A-are you okay?” She heard Eight ask as she felt her hand in hers. Brook felt herself come back to the world, feeling dissociated before. There was a pain at the action but she kind of needed it. Her emotions were so scattered in the last ten minutes. She didn’t like herself like this.

“Not really.” She answered truthfully and turned to Eight, forcing a crooked smile. “What about you?”

Eight's eyes shifted to the side. “Not too good either but I am glad you are safe now.” She smiled back and gazed at her.

Brook wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or her own gayness but her mouth moved on it’s own. “Your eyes are pretty.”

Eight blinked, stuck on the complement. “Thank-Thanks?” Her cheeks turn magenta.

_Wait… what did I just say? Ugh. Fucking drugs._

“Y-you know Thr-... Brook. I-“ Eight’s eyes anxiously looked anywhere but the inkling’s eyes. _Huh?_

“You what?”

“Blaah… This is so hard. _Maybe this is the wrong time.”_ Eight whispered to herself, the last bit spoken in octarian.

 _What now…?_ Brook’s not one for pressing but she found herself very curious. She knew octarian so the switch in langue meant something and Eight is having difficulty speaking and wanting to be secretive. “No. Say it.”

Eight meet her eyes, _blushing_? She sighed and sat down on the chair again. “I...hm,” she figitated with her fingers, looking down at them. “Been thinking.”

Brook just looked at her confused as could be. “And?”

“And I-just…” she started to tear up. _Oh shit._

 _“_ Wait. Why are you c-“

 _“I just love you so much, okay!”_ She shouted and then froze, blushing increased and looked at Brook like a deer in the headlights.

Brook processed it. More time than it should, and orange surfaced her face. _Did...did I hear her right?_ “What... did you say?” _Is my lesbo hearts playing me?! No way she said that._

“I… have been thinking a lot and the others told me that... I love you. Callie said to tell you, so…”

Brook blinked. Then again, more heat rising in her cheeks and her hearts beating longingly. _Callie. Fucking Callie. She wasn’t kidding._ But despite that, one thing entered her mind. “Why?”

Eight tilted her head. _She is so adorable. I want her so bad but I’m a piece of shit and a pussy._

“What do you mean why? You saved me. And then we became friends, no? You even let me move in.” Eight looked at her confused and worried now.

 _Oh fuck. This is real shit. Oh great fucking Cod! She can’t like me of all squids! I suck_!

“Did I say something wrong?”

Brook looked up at her. “What? No! I just-! It’s complicated!” She tried to hide her face with her hand.

“Then what are you thinking?” Eight leaned in.

“Oh, I don’t know what I’m thinking. Maybe take a look at you then look at me.” She said sarcastically. “I’m a mess Eight. You deserve someone better than me.”

“No. I think you deserve someone better than me.” Eight shot back.

 _The fuck is she saying._

At that point in time, there was a voice on the other side of the door. “Brook. You hopeless lesbian. Just say you love her back you dense fool!” The recognizable voice of Callie shouted.

_Oh huhuhoh. She it going to get it when I’m the fuck out of here._

_“_ Fuck off Callie!”

“Your welcome!” _Bitch. But a sweet kind of bitch._

Brook grumbled. “Fine. I… yeah... but seriously. I’m-“

Eight swiftly quieted her by leaning in _more_ and putting a finger on her mouth. “Do not say that. I love you for you. Even the messy ones.” That smile was the brightest and cutest thing Brook has ever witnessed. So, in all her awestruck, she answered with a little ‘okay.’ _She is so close… I could just-_

“Fucking finally…” Callie once again commented through the door with a groan, Eight releasing her hand and turning to it, the closeness gone. _Dammit._

“If you are just going to stand there like a high school girl on the hunt for gossip, you can either leave or come in here and see that I’m fucking alive, Cal.” _Even if it will end this moment._

The door opened and Callie came in jumping on her toes with an excited look on her face, clothed in her disguise and taking off her shades. “My Three finally admits her weakness! I’m so proud of you!” She ran at her, Brooks' slow mind not fast enough to stop her.

“Callie wa-” the inkling already hugged her side tightly, Brook sitting up after the doctors left. “Fuck! Cal- That hurts!” _Owww my hands and hiiiips._

“Oh right!” She let go and looked at Eight, giving her a thumbs up. “Even if I get beaten up by Brook, it was worth it to help set you up.”

Eight fumbles. “Uhh… Thank...you?”

“Okay! Shut the fuck up and tell us how the fucking mission went!” Brook shouted, trying to change the subject and make her face not warm, head reeling.

“Oh yeah!” Callie stood by Eight and started explaining. “Well, the good news is that Tartar is totally dead now. Pearl and Marie made sure by soaking it in the chilling ink, then proceeded to throw it away in the ocean.” 

“Good riddance…” Brook murmured. 

“We also found some documents that might help cure the sanitized and stuff. The octolings down there are just like shut down robots. It will take sometime though. Gramps got the big organization working on it since it's scientific stuff.” She waved.

“What about the kidnapped people?” Eight asked.

“Well… the inkling and octoling guys talked to Sheldon of what they did to them and let them go. Though, the other two octoling are somewhere in the hospital right now. Tartar did a number on them…” Callie trailed off and looked to the door nervously, fidgeting with her glasses. “You know what? I should go check on them.” Callie walked to the door, putting the sunglasses on. “You two probably need time to talk anyways. Bye~.” 

The two just watched as Callie left but neither could look at each other. _Why is this so damn hard… Must be the drugs… Yeah..._

“Three…?” Eight asked in a nervous voice, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Hm?”

“What do we do now?” Brook felt her stare at her now, confused and flustered.

_What am I supposed to say to that? Fuck! How do relationships work????? All the ones I had were a few one-night stands and pointless making out! I never really wanted a commitment until I saw Eight after I woke up…_

“I...I-I am not sure.” _I really want to kiss her but it wouldn’t feel right… I don’t want it to be like the other times when I was younger._ “... Maybe… when I get out of here… we could figure it out?”

Eight smiled and nodded. “Yes, I agree. We need to recover a bit before making choices.” She stood up and lingered. “Would you like me to stay and look after you? I know that you didn’t sleep well…”

 _How did she know…?_ “Ummm…” _I don’t what to take advantage of her just in case I do something stupid…_

“I would not mind it... I just thought I would ask since you have a hard time speaking your mind. I could just sit here and read or I… turn octopus and you could cuddle me if you want…That is the right word yes?”

Brook finally meets Eights gaze and her hearts hammered. _Shit… Why is she so sweet?_ She wanted to say she loved her so much but Brook just couldn’t. “Uhh…” Her words got caught in her throat. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to. You are always there for me and let me cuddle you... so I thought I would do the same to make you feel better.” She gave a sincere smile. “I said I was going to make you happy again, did I not?”

Brook felt so emotional right now. Her hearts and brain were so overwhelmed. So she just nodded dumbly with a very orange face.Eight happily smiled and turned into an octopus, plopping in the chair and jumping to Brook, wedging into the gap between her hip and arm. The octopus let out a happy gurgle noise and closed her eyes. _Hhhhhhhhh… Oh my fucking Cod!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough start with additional information buuuut the gay has come 😏. Thank Callie guys o(^▽^)o . She wasn’t kidding around in the flashback on chapter 16.  
> I am so happy I got them together-ish after so many chapters and suffering. All thanks to your support! I was struggling to find a way for Eight to confess and I was in the middle of writing this when I posted chapter 16. I added the flashback last minute. Part of me wants Brook to but we all know she is too closed off to admit her feelings to Eight. She is too gay for that… heh
> 
> Next we get Eight… then Clover. Oof.
> 
> Next chapter next week.
> 
> ...
> 
> *anxiously and excitedly watching the hits increase* Holy fuck… I’ll def post the next chapter early if we hit a thousand… Holy shit guys… woooot are you all doing here…? *screams into the void*


	22. A Falling Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight talks to Pearl and Marina and ends up not too good. Clover is back in the hospital and not feeling so well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More back story alert! Warning for depression and TW self harm themes, plus panic. I wouldn’t read this when it's past midnight and/or you’re feeling blue. Just a recommendation...
> 
> Holy fricken heck guys! 1000+ hits???? wtf... I promised an early release so here you go.

POV Shift

“- and then I cuddled her and we fell asleep together! I was sad that the doctor asked me to move to check on her but still! It felt so-so-“

“Warm and comfy?” Pearl smirked.

Eight looked to the side but nodded, flustered. She was pacing in front of them while she told them what happened as they sat next to each other on the coach.

“We are so happy for you Eight! Pearl has been waiting for you to make the first move. Or Three.” Marina added.

“Hey! You did too!” Pearl huffed but let Marina snuggle close to her, kissing her neck. “Jeez, you octolings are so clingy.” Pearl laughs and push’s Marina against the couch.

“P-Pearl! Not in front of Eight!” She squeaked. 

“You started it but fine.” The inkling pulls away and looks to Eight staring intently at them. _Hmmm… that is how you show affection?_ “Anyways, when are you guys gonna get things go’en?”

“Oh… when she gets out of the hospital.”

“Probably for the best, especially after that.” Marina comments.

“Yes…” Eight trailed off, thinking. _Tartar still left damage. To his own soldiers and enemies. Physically and mentally… I was… one of his soldiers… he did something to me…?_

“Eight? Eight?! Hello!” Pearl snapped her out of it and she stared at them.

“What’s wrong?” Marina took her hand and guided her to sit down next to her and Pearl, both concerned. 

There were tears in her eyes as she looked off to the side. “I do not know. It is just- what he said…” Eight clings to Marina’s side. “Before you calmed me down, he said things like being perfect for some experiment that was a success and I was not like other octolings. And these codes I feel I should understand. Like it’s telling me a message but not a poem like the others.” She furrowed her brow in thought, a headache forming along with a feeling of emptiness.

The idols looked at each other, a secret conversation between them until Pearl broke it and placed a hand on Eights shoulder. She flinched but looked to the inkling.

“If you are curious about your time before the metro, Marie probably has a clue. At least the part of being in the octarian army.”

“She does…?”

Pearl shrugged. But Marina spoke up “Most likely but we are afraid if you know, you would go into panic… if you feel something that makes you feel bad, remembering it would trigger you.”

 _That might be a problem._ “Yeah. ‘Reena’s right. You literally shutdown that one time seeing that first octoling. And plus some.” _What…?_

“What are you talking about?” Eight asked.

“Remember when Callie left to get that octoling girl to safety and I said we would talk about this later?”

“Yes… I remember that…”

“Well before that, you looked at the electric chair and blackout. Is there, like, a gap in your memory that is suspicious or something?”

Eight thought, trying to rack her mind around it. All that came to her is the feeling of it, like her brain was melting and… numbers… she should know…

“I-I do not want to think about, it… hurts…” Eight whispered, her head pounding like a drum in a rock concert.

“Hey, breathe Eight alright? You don’t need to talk about it if it hurts you. Or even think about it.” Marina said, the idols holding her closer.

“ _B-b-but it is-is m-my memories! I should-should know-”_ Eight suddenly let out a groan, feeling deja vu in her words as she grips onto something hard before-

T̶҉̶o̶҉̶x̶҉̶i̶҉̶c̶҉̶ ̶҉̶m̶҉̶i̶҉̶s̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶i̶҉̶l̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶i̶҉̶r̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶N҉o҉n҉n҉o҉n҉o҉n҉o҉!҉ ҉T҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉i҉s҉ ҉b҉a҉d҉,҉ ҉G҉o҉t҉ ҉t҉o҉.҉ ҉G҉e҉t҉ ҉o҉u҉t҉.҉ ̶҉̶ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶g̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶g̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶i̶҉̶g̶҉̶u̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶p̶҉̶p̶҉̶r̶҉̶o̶҉̶a̶҉̶c̶҉̶h̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶a̶҉̶z̶҉̶m̶҉̶a̶҉̶t̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶m̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶o̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶g̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶g̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶p̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶o̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶b̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶a̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶ ̶҉̶v̶҉̶i̶҉̶o̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶l̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶u̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶i̶҉̶l̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶w̶҉̶o̶҉̶r̶҉̶l̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶w̶҉̶e̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶u̶҉̶p̶҉̶s̶҉̶i̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶o̶҉̶w̶҉̶n̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶g̶҉̶r̶҉̶a̶҉̶b̶҉̶b̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶l̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶o̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶k̶҉̶n̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶.̶҉̶ N҉o҉.҉ ҉N҉o҉!҉ ҉G҉e҉t҉ ҉a҉w҉a҉y҉!҉ ҉M҉y҉ ҉t҉e҉a҉m҉.҉ ҉W҉h҉e҉r҉e҉ ҉a҉r҉e҉-҉S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶l̶҉̶d̶҉̶n̶҉̶’̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶t̶҉̶a̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶w̶҉̶a̶҉̶k̶҉̶e̶҉̶.̶҉̶

̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶l̶҉̶d̶҉̶n̶҉̶’̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶m̶҉̶o̶҉̶v̶҉̶e̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶r̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶i̶҉̶c̶҉̶a̶҉̶l̶҉̶l̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶r̶҉̶y̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶o̶҉̶ ̶҉̶g̶҉̶e̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶w̶҉̶a̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶r̶҉̶o̶҉̶m̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶m̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶H̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶b̶҉̶o̶҉̶d̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶w̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶i̶҉̶l̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶w̶҉̶i̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶ ̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶c̶҉̶t̶҉̶r̶҉̶i̶҉̶c̶҉̶i̶҉̶t̶҉̶y̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶g̶҉̶h̶҉̶t̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶u̶҉̶l̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶n̶҉̶u̶҉̶m̶҉̶b̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶l̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶m̶҉̶ ̶҉̶c̶҉̶a̶҉̶r̶҉̶r̶҉̶i̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶o̶҉̶m̶҉̶e̶҉̶w̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶m̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶r̶҉̶y̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶o̶҉̶ ̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶c̶҉̶a̶҉̶p̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶l̶҉̶i̶҉̶k̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶o̶҉̶u̶҉̶l̶҉̶ ̶҉̶e̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶a̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶b̶҉̶o̶҉̶d̶҉̶y̶҉̶.̶҉̶

̶҉̶

̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶w̶҉̶a̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶p̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶o̶҉̶ ̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶i̶҉̶s̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶m̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶g̶҉̶l̶҉̶o̶҉̶w̶҉̶ ̶҉̶o̶҉̶f̶҉̶ ̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶k̶҉̶ ̶҉̶o̶҉̶o̶҉̶z̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶s̶҉̶i̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶n̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶d̶҉̶l̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶ ̶҉̶b̶҉̶u̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶i̶҉̶f̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ҉G҉e҉t҉ ҉a҉w҉a҉y҉!҉ ҉G҉e҉t҉ ҉a҉w҉a҉y҉!҉ ҉G҉e҉T҉ ҉A҉w҉A҉y҉ ҉F҉r҉O҉m҉ ҉M҉E҉!҉ ҉S҉t҉O҉p҉ ҉i҉T҉S҉t҉o҉p҉P҉I҉t҉S҉T҉o҉P҉N҉O҉n҉o҉N҉o҉n҉O҉N҉o҉n҉O҉s҉t҉O҉P҉S҉T҉O҉P҉S҉T҉O҉P҉S҉T҉O҉P҉S҉T҉O҉P҉S҉T҉O҉P҉-҉ ҉T҉h҉o҉s҉e҉ ҉a҉r҉e҉ ҉m҉y҉ ҉m҉e҉m҉o҉r҉i҉e҉s҉!҉.҉.҉.҉R҉i҉g҉h҉t҉…҉?҉ ҉W҉a҉i҉t҉ ҉n҉o҉.҉ ҉N҉o҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉y҉ ҉w҉e҉r҉e҉ ҉m҉i҉n҉e҉,҉ ҉o҉r҉ ҉m҉a҉y҉b҉e҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉?҉ ҉H҉a҉r҉d҉ ҉t҉o҉.҉.҉.҉t҉e҉l҉l҉.҉.҉.҉W҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉w҉a҉s҉ ҉I҉ ҉d҉o҉i҉n҉g҉?҉ ҉H҉o҉w҉ ҉d҉i҉d҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉e҉t҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉e҉?҉ ҉W҉h҉-҉ ҉ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶a̶҉̶d̶҉̶,̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶ ̶҉̶b̶҉̶l̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶k̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶l̶҉̶a̶҉̶t̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶o̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶i̶҉̶f̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶r̶҉̶e̶҉̶n̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶r̶҉̶o̶҉̶m̶҉̶ ̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶o̶҉̶c̶҉̶t̶҉̶a̶҉̶r̶҉̶i̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶ ̶҉̶s̶҉̶h̶҉̶a̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶h̶҉̶e̶҉̶ ̶҉̶f̶҉̶e̶҉̶l̶҉̶t̶҉̶ ̶҉̶n̶҉̶o̶҉̶t̶҉̶h̶҉̶i̶҉̶n̶҉̶g̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶

̶҉̶

̶҉̶“̶҉̶₳̶҉̶₱̶҉̶₱̶҉̶Ⱡ̶҉̶ł̶҉̶₵̶҉̶₳̶҉̶₮̶҉̶ł̶҉̶Ø̶҉̶₦̶҉̶ ̶҉̶₳̶҉̶₱̶҉̶₱̶҉̶Ɽ̶҉̶Ø̶҉̶V̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶Đ̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶₩̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶Ⱡ̶҉̶₵̶҉̶Ø̶҉̶₥̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶ ̶҉̶₮̶҉̶Ø̶҉̶ ̶҉̶₮̶҉̶Ⱨ̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶ ̶҉̶Đ̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶₱̶҉̶₴̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶₳̶҉̶ ̶҉̶₥̶҉̶Ɇ̶҉̶₮̶҉̶Ɽ̶҉̶Ø̶҉̶.̶҉̶”̶҉̶̶҉̶S̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶k̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶ ̶҉̶d̶҉̶e̶҉̶s̶҉̶t̶҉̶r̶҉̶o̶҉̶y̶҉̶.̶҉̶ ̶҉̶S̶҉̶e̶҉̶e̶҉̶k̶҉̶ ̶҉̶a̶҉̶n̶҉̶d̶҉̶-̶҉̶

-

POV Shift

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Beep-beep...Beep-beep…Beep-beep... _Huh…?_

Clover slowly came to consciousness, body heavy and neck area tingling and throat sore from a use she couldn’t remember. But the thing that hurt the most was her left arm. It throbbed and burned, kind of like her head, not to mention her whole body was on fire. Her heart rate speeds up, eyes open wide.

It was very white and she shut her eyes at the harsh lighting. _This isn’t… Wait… Where am I?!_ She forced her eyes open but could barely see because it was blurry. Her agent instincts came in but she was also scared because she didn’t remember why she was unconscious in the first place.

She sat up, agitating her arm and her head throbbing, eyes frantically looking around as the beeping got quicker.

 _What is going on?! Where is here?! What is wrong with me?! What happened to me last? I can’t...remember…_ Her head pounded violently.

“Miss Sunset Lazarus. Please calm down.” Came a voice she didn’t recognize. She instantly faced them and readied an attack. She still couldn’t see clearly and she hasn’t been called that name in forever. She hated that name. That last name. She thought she changed it all.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You are safe in the hospital. You need to breathe for me okay?” 

_“_ Wh-“ her breath caught in her speech and she coughed violently. _It hurts so much. What happened to me? Why am I here?_

“Clover?!” She heard through her coughing. She felt something around her mouth and touching that managed to calm the coughing fit that burned her already sore throat.

Her breath heaved, eyes pricking of tears at the pain as she closed them tight. She felt so sick.

“She will be fine. She probably just got surprised and the after-effects causing some trouble. She just needs to relax and rest. Would you like time alone?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. A nurse will come in to give her food since she hasn’t eaten in a while. Have a good day Miss.”

“You too.”

Clover knew that voice. It was the same tone as last time and it… _was the last thing I heard before…_

It all came crashing down on her. _I got knocked out. Oh shit, Brook!_

“Thank Cod you finally woke up. I was getting nervous we lost you….” She peeked an eye open and then the other, focusing on her. “You gave me the biggest scare in the history of you being an agent. Elly too.”

“Wha…” she murmured. _Oh right. Elly…_

“Save your strength. You are still recovering. You were out for three days.”

“F’m...wh..?” _I feel way worse than getting stabbed the first time..._

“You got knocked out and captured. Getting almost sanitized.”

_Oh. Oh shit._

“But at least the A.I. is finally gone for good. I made sure of it.” Clover heard the murder in her tone but she agreed with her.

“Mmm.” _Jeez?_ _I never felt so weak and sick before._

“Guess I’ll have to lead the conversation.” Clover finally mustered the strength to look up at Marie fully and give a small smile.

“Don’t give me that look.”

She winked slowly. _Yoooou caaaaare._

Marie sighed but put on a small smile. “Same old Agent Four antics.”

-

Eating made her nauseous again and she finds herself throwing up a lot. The things she coughed up were whatever the hell they did to withdraw the sanitation ink and the tealish substance itself. The doctor says it’s a good sign of getting rid of the ‘unknown’ substance.

It hurt so much, she felt so weak and helpless. She even cried, full-on sob and it was embarrassing, a mess. And everytime she did it, she would think of what Brook went through. In fact, she was doing it right now. 

Leaning over a toilet as a nurse helped her. _Fucking hell. How did Brook live with this? She had to deal with this shit and I was just doing whatever? I want to see her. I want to see Brook. Cods I’m sobbing so hard. Harder than after my dick head parents kicked me out._ It was so unlike her to cry this way now. _This really fucked me over._

Her body was like dead weight. It looked like a drunk passed out over the toilet with vomit everywhere but more painful and she couldn’t go unconscious. She was sobbing with tears staining her cheeks and wanting to touch the cut that did it all but a hand was holding her back.

She felt so trapped and weak, too sick to do anything but let the nurse help her.

After that pitiful display, she was put back to bed and they put IVs in to help the pain and make her tired but she knew she would be loopy as hell later. So she just sat and waited painfully as her thoughts teared her down again.

-

_“Sun… What is wrong?” Sunset looked up from her wrist and to the door, silent tears running down her face._

_“Nothing. I’m just busy with work.” Sunset replied and stared back down at the razor blade. She already scratched her skin continuously and dug through at least three layers. She felt so tired and confused and just messed up. She never used a razor before…_

_“Are you sure? You came home strangely.”_

_“No no. It’s fine. I just have a chemistry test to study for.” She wasn’t lying, she did have a test to study for, one she knew she would struggle with. But tonight…_

_“At least come to dinner, Sunset. We can help you at the table.”_

_She would have said yes if she had the strength to keep it together. It has been two years._

_“I’m not hungry right now and I can study myself,” she fidgeted with the razor in hand, centimeters away from her skin. Brows furrowed._

_“Your father wouldn’t like that. He made smoked burgers tonight. Just come out, Sunny.”_

_Sunset’s hands started to shake, a sob wanting to escape. Her mind screamed at her to do it but if they see… no. She couldn’t let that happen. She reluctantly put the razor in its place and breathed out. “One more night…” she whispered under her breath, wiping her tears away. “Okay. I’ll be there in a minute, mom.”_

_..._

_She couldn’t hide it. Now she was outside and alone. She wasn’t sure why she kept going, maybe to spite them, but she walked away in the dusk._

_She just moved her feet until she found a shadily motel to stay in. She didn’t care if she got murdered in her sleep. She will just keep surviving until she can't take it anymore._

_In the motel, she made a promise to never break down like that and never tell anyone her feelings again, along with changing her name. A name her friends would nickname her and sticked, even if they weren’t really her friends anymore._

_Sunset became someone else. Someone who is fun and happy to everyone she talks to. Someone that doesn’t know what sadness is until she is alone in her motel room. Someone that she thinks everyone wanted her to be, scared of showing her true colors._

-

“Hey Clover? How are you-You okay?” Elly entered the room, frozen as she looked at the inkling. _Fuck…_

“Oh, hey Els,” She turned away to hide her face, pretending she was looking out the window but she was just looking down at her messed up arms, making her feel even worse. She desperately tried to blink the tears away. _Weak. Look how many scars you have. And now Elly is looking at you._

“Clover…?” She was sitting down in the chair now. _Okay… Don’t freak her out. Just act fine and everything will be okay!_ “Is everything-”

Clover turned to her and put on a smile, though she added pain to make it more believable because her eyes were visibly wet . “Oh yeah. It’s just my arm hasn’t moved in a while and it's getting restless…” Again… she wasn’t lying. Her whole arm felt numb…

“Oh… would you like me to message it?” Elly asked and put the smoothie in her hands down, though not quite convinced.

She felt her hearts pound in her chest but nodded and looked back at the window. Elly took her right arm and started rubbing it. Before Clover could start small talk, she spoke.

“Hey Clover?”

 _Please don’t ask. Please don’t notice._ “Hm?”

“You know, if you want to talk about something,” She used her other hand to make the injured inkling look her in the eye. _Shit._ “Something that makes you feel like you can’t share with anybody else, I’m here.” Elly smiled at her, her red eyes so beautiful and warm. 

_No, stop it. You don’t deserve her. She is the one who got you in this position in the first place. Questioning your own sexuality._

“You can tell me anything. I promise to help you in any way I can.” She let go of her chin and used it to massage her arm, holding it out to hover above her lap. “I can make it better but only if you let me.” _She looks and sounds so sincere… Maybe she-_

_She doesn’t mean it. She was in the same middle school as you. Her family wouldn’t let her date girls, let alone let her date you. Just look at yourself._

She put on a smile. “Els. I’m fine. Really. It’s just the situation getting me down, you know?” The feeling in her hand and arm returns but her hearts ache to tell the truth. She let out a sigh. “That feels way better. Thanks.”

Elly nodded a little sullenly, putting her arm back down. “Anytime, now. You should get some nutrients.” She picked up the smoothie and handed it to Clover.

“Ah sweet. It's been hell getting food around here.” She sucked a big portion of it. Elly giggled, making her feel warmer.

“You were hungry huh? Sorry I didn’t come sooner. Been behind on my studies.” She rubbed the back of her head.

“It’s okay. I get it. Besides, everyone is visiting me a bit.” She paused. “Though, being here again is so boring and bland I don't know what to do with myself.” She said with a scoff and taking another sip.

“You know you could always ask them for some things to distract yourself with.” Sip.

 _Oh right._ “Man. Guess I’ll ask Eight when she gets here,” she shrugs.

“I could tell her at our next meeting if you want?”

“Oh sure. I guess that’s- Wait. Meeting?”

“Oh right. Well, it’s not that important. Just going over the situation and what we have gathered. It’s mainly just a check in on what they have found after Commander Tartar was defeated. Agent Three isn’t coming either if that makes you feel better.”

Clover hummed in thought. “I guess that's fine. I never missed a meeting before…” _You are useless now._

“It’s gonna be alright. I could give you the notes if that would make you feel better.” Elly knitted her brow in concern.

“Nah. It’s okay. Maybe it's for the best.” Sip. “If stubborn Brook isn’t going, I guess it is fine.”

“If you say so,” she stood up, “Anyway, I promised lunch with my brother in a few. I wish I could stay longer.” _Darn._ “Don’t be sad though. I’ll get you something to make it more tolerable here. I promise.” She smiled and took her bandaged arm gently, leaning down and kissed it.

Clover blinked, surprised and flustered. “Anyways! I better be off. I’ll visit you as soon as I can.” She made her way to the door and looked back at her, winking. “Love yah and get some rest for me alright?”

 _Oh. Oh fudge nuggets of eastern sunken Virginia._ She just nodded in response. She smiled back and left.

Alone once again, she lingered at the door and then sucked in her smoothie, staring down at the spot she kissed with a flush.

_I’m so gay. How am I going to live with this…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sticks out more in the end of this chapter? “Oh my god is Eight okay?!” or “Clover!!!! AHHHHAJHFBJSBR-!” Also... a typo I caught just now... Elly and Clover knew each other in middle school and at the end of 8th grade, Clover moved and went to a different high school than Elly... So yeah. I went back and fixed that. My bad.
> 
> The story is wrapping up guys! I’m thinking a lot about the next story I should do for this series. I was tied with giving everyone a separate story, one where there aren’t POV Shifts and just focuses on the one agent like the beginning of this series. All though… I want to introduce a new character side story…
> 
> Idk what I want. I just can’t write so much filler and fluff for several chapters for some reason. I get so bored. Especially when the conflict is mostly gone and the only conflict is the own characters themselves. I can’t decide ><. You will know at the end notes of the last chapter of Unsound (oohoo. This has come so far! Thank you so much for over 1000 hits guys! You all are insane!)
> 
> Next chapter... next week...? I'm not sure about the date. Been feeling down lately about life shit happening to me but I should be okay with time. It's not the same quality when I'm like this. Thanks for your patient's guys.
> 
> -  
> +Funny lil’ bonus skit I wrote for laughs slowly turning to crying  
> Me: *turning away from Brook and staring down at Eight and Clover* “You. You two got some stuff to think about and figure out. I have it written here in my secret doc. Yeeet!” *throws a piece of paper on their faces with a slap. They look at it, a list and character background shit they have to deal with soon*  
> Eight and Clover: ಠ_ಠ  
> Eight and Clover: ಥ_ಥ  
> Me: “Hey, you guys are important too. I feel like this is mainly about Brook’s shit. You both need deeper character shit too and show that hidden info waiting to be known. I do love you both too and it is realistic to me.” *pat pat on their heads*  
> Eight:(◎ー◎)  
> Clover:（￣へ￣） Same shit as always I see… cOugh cOUgh part 3 CouGH cOuGh “In the Night” COUGH.  
> Me: *Sees Callie and Marie in the distance* Don’t think I forgot about you two either!”  
> Callie: *looking to the side with a nervous smile and sweating*  
> Marie: :I  
> Brook: *Confused witnessing all that* The fuck…?  
> Me: ╮(─▽─)╭


	23. Affectionate Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Eight's stuff. And something blessed happens. Don't wanna spoil too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeet reeeeeadyyyyy babyyyyy! The lesbosssss are here once agaaaain! >>>>>>>;33333

?POV Shift?

She didn’t say anything. Didn’t do anything but frozen in time, her hands squeezing onto both Pearl and Marina’s arm and silent tears streaming down her face.

“Uh, Eight? You good?” Pearl nervously asked, snapping her fingers in her face. No response. Not even a blink. The two started to panic. ”Oh fuck! Is she broken?!” Pearl sprung up and shook her shoulders but still nothing, the only thing she did was tightly grip on both, not seeming to let go, and breathing fast.

Marina stood up and picked Eight up, in shock but mind focusing on getting her to the hospital while in such a state. “Start the car, Pearl.”

-

POV Shift

Brook could go back home in a few hours and she was all for it. It was so boring but she got to see Clover sometimes. But the thing she was happy and nervous about was the whole ‘relationship’ thing with Eight. She was happy for it but she still couldn’t believe it.

The thing she didn’t expect, however, was Pearl visiting her, looking rather frightened.  _ Never seen her like that before.  _ Before she could say anything, she spoke.

“Hey um Agent Three,” A doctor came behind her. “I need you to come with me… It’s about Eight.”

_ What.  _

-

POV Shift

Eight didn’t like this. It was so empty here. So… familiar and empty. She hated this. She felt trapped again. She couldn’t do anything. Just a slave again but to her memories that overwhelmed her. 

She could only copy what they wanted. Moving was hard. Talking was harder. All she knew was her past. A past that was something she dared not think of again. She thought the tests were bad but the Octarian army and being an experiment for Tartar was more stressful than that.

She was taken from her family, forced to be a soldier. She didn’t want to so she was put through a lot of conditioning. She let those goggles take her until she heard them, the Squid Sisters singing during Octavio’s fight against an inkling. She was in the crowd when he was beaten. She wanted to escape but she got caught, her comandar forcing orders on her with others watching her. When Octavio came back, he ordered his elite soldiers and defective octolings to wear special glasses. She was one of them and once again tried to escape before they could. She was dragged back and whipped for punishment, putting the shades on her and once again followed in line. Eight always wonder what the X shaped scar between her shoulder blades were. 

Then the worst happened. She was on a mission but they lost their leader. She was the second in command but they were ambushed and her team wounded. The toxic mist came and she was knocked out by it, getting captured. By them, Tartar. They put her in an electric chair, taking away her movement and making her vulnerable. Then she was stripped and chained down to a table as they operated on her. 

She was a success, becoming Tartar’s strongest soldier. But when she blindly fought some intruder, she heard that song again, that heavenly melody. Tartar noticed they lost her and sent someone to retrieve her. Cuttlefish found her first, memories gone except that song. The song that freed her once again.

“You. And me. The world. “  _ The song…  _ “Reach out and give it. To me. You need to hear our song. Give it. To me. You need to hallelujah. When I rule, when I rule. And I fuel the melody you better. Not, give in, to them. Reach out and heed out the air, you need to hear our song,” Eight latched onto it, her mind trying to shut down on her. She felt  _ her. Brook… _ ? “Give in. To me. You need to hallelujah. When I rule, when I rule. And I fuel the melody you better kid...” 

And Eight was back, clinging desperately to her, needing her. She cried, not wanting to be trapped there anymore. “I got you. It’s okay.” She said.  _ Safe. _

She wanted to say something but her emotions were overflowing. They reminded there for what felt like forever to Eight. She was so tired.

“You should rest now okay? I’ll be right next to you.” Eight hummed and gave in to sleep, turning octopus and snuggling up to the inkling.  _ Safe and warm. _

-

POV Shift

Brook was wheeled to Eight’s room and nothing but worry and the need to kill someone swarmed her mind. Pearl told her that they were talking of her time before Kamabo but Eight started to think too much and went catatonic.

The Eight in front of her was sure not the sweet and curious octoling she met and came to love. Her hearts dropped and she never felt so… she didn’t even know.

“Eight?” She stood in front of her, abandoning the wheelchair as Marina and Pearl watched in guilt and dead worry. The doctor was preparing something but Brook focused on Eight. She moved closer and grabbed her hands. It was so weird for her to start holding hands, especially when they didn’t respond.  _ What am I supposed to do? _

“I’m giving her a sedative so if she responds, make sure she doesn’t stop me.” The jellyfish doctor went to Eight’s left side. 

“Okay…?”

He injected it in her shoulder and Eight tried moving her hands, eyes shifting to the spot being injected. Brook squeezed her hands,  _ This is going to be embarrassing in front of her moms… _ , and she leaned in, bringing her forehead to Eight’s. She let out a tiny squeak and squeezed back. “It’s okay Eight. I’m here…Brook is here.”

The jellyfish finished and stepped back. Eight blinked once and moved her dead eyes to Brook’s, trying to focus. She mumbled something inaudible, repeating it until a small shaky and distant voice spoke.

“H...here… Brook…” The two idols let out a gasp of relief. Brook smiled and took her head away so Eight could look at her. “That’s it Eight. I got you.”

She mumbled again and leaned forward, eyes trying to drift away. “Brook here... Got...you…”

Not sure what to do, she sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her and used the other to continue to hold her hand, leaning into her side. Brook looked to the idols and the jellyfish. “Can you give us a minute?”  _ If I’m going to bring her back a little, it needs to be private.  _ They complied and left.

“Eight?” She blinked again and leaned to Brooks' side more.

“Eight…?” She mimicked, squeezing her hand.

She didn’t know what to say. All she could say is things she would keep inside. She wanted to say she loved her so much but she has never said that to anyone since her mom died. She thought and then an idea.

“You. And me. The world. Reach out and give it. To me.” She sang slowly, nervous to be doing this again. “You need to hear our song. Give it. To me. You need to hallelujah. When I rule, when I rule. And I fuel the melody you better. Not, give in, to them. Reach out and heed out the air, you need to hear our song,” Brook felt Eight shaking, a little whimper inticating she was about to cry. She stood up again and put herself in front of her, holding both hands and again touching their foreheads together, Eight meeting her in the middle “Give in. To me. You need to hallelujah. When I rule, when I rule. And I fuel the melody you better kid...”

It worked, Eight unraveling in a sob.  _ I will kill who did this to you. _ Brook released her hands and hugged her, Eight clinging to her back and cried in her shoulder until she felt Eight falling asleep. “You should rest now okay? I’ll be right next to you.” Eight hummed and fell asleep in her arms, snuggling up to her as an octopus now.

She sighed in relief and in a bit of awe at the sight. _ Oh my Cod. She is so fucking cute...Alright! Okay! That is accomplished. But what now… Guess I carry her? _ She huffed and settled her more in her arms. She kicked the door. “Hey. She fell asleep.” she whispered shouted through the door.

It opened immediately and Pearl and Marina stared at Eight. Marina held onto Pearl's shoulder and let out a huge relieved sigh. “Oh thank Cod. That almost gave me heart attacks.” Pearl expression softened and nodded.

“Thanks for that Three.”

“Yeah. Is she staying with you or coming home with me? I still need to do the paperwork and shit.”

Pearl and Marina looked at each other. Marina started and smiled. “I think it is best that she go with you. She really missed you.”

Brook looked away and tried hiding her blush. “Okay. I guess I’ll take her to my room I guess. Are you guys doing something or…?

“We do need to get in the stadio, plus do paper work too.” Pearl said. “Just gotta get the doc and shit. Marina, you help her, I’ll do the boring part.” Marina leaned down to meet Pearl in a kiss and then departed.  _ Oh. They are a thing. Okay then. _

“Bye Pearlie! Love you.”

“Right back at you ‘Reena!” Marina turned to Brook.

“Let’s get Eight somewhere to lay.” she smiled.

_ Why is she smiling at me? _ “Okay…?”

-

POV Shift

When Eight awoke, she was confused at first. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, meeting a ceiling she knew quite well. She blinked the drowsiness away and looked towards the light in front of her.  _ I am in my room…? But how did I get here? I was at Marina and Pearl’s before… _

She laid there for a second before registering a rise and fall underneath her. At that moment, she realized she was in her octopus form. Then she realized she was sleeping  _ on  _ someone, cuddling into their chest like a pillow.

Startled, she jumped off them with a gurgled squeak and onto the ground, turning back to an octoling and rubbing her head with a palm. It agitated her back a bit and her head dizzy at the movement.  _ Who...? _

She looked at the one she was on top of, focusing on none other than Brook, who was slowly opening her eyes.  _ Wait... Why is she here? Why am I here though? _

“Eight…?” She spoke, sitting up and rubbing her left eye, the other one wrapped in some clothing with something in it making it thicker.

_ Eight… _ and then the situation sank in. Her whole life placed on her shoulders once again but she let out a pained groan and a headache surfaced.  _ I do not want to be called that anymore. I do not want to think about any of that! _

“Fuck! Are you okay?” Brook was in front of her in an instant, holding her arms that she placed on the sides of her head now.

“Y-yes...jus...too much…” she mumbled, then said in octarian. “ _ Overwhelming. It is giving me a headache.” _

“Here, sit down okay?” Brook pushed her a bit but Eight followed and sat at the end of her bed.

“Thr...Brook?”  _ I should call her that more often. _

“Yeah?”

“I…” she didn’t know how to say it in inkling so she continued in octarian, her headache not letting her process another language right now.  _ “Can I have a real name? Eight doesn’t feel right anymore…” _ she didn’t want the number Eight in her life anymore. To many things associated with it. At least not in a regular conversation.

“You want a name?” Brook asked and sat next to her, brows furrowed.

Eight nodded and looked at her, continuing in octarian. _“Too many bad memories with Eight. I want something different. A new start.”_ _An even newer start. These weeks have been eventful_

Brook hummed. “Okay. Do you want to look for one or something?”

Eight smiled and took her hand.  _ “Can you think of one for me?” _

She blinked and looked away flustered. “Uh… okay... Let me think…”

A minute past and Eight took this opportunity to get closer to Brook, wanting her company. She was tempted to just fall asleep on her again but that headache nagged her and she wanted to hear what Brook thought of.

Now in the inklings lap, Brook looked at her, both their faces warm and close.

Brook fumbled. “Uh, what about...Willow?” She offered.  _ Willow… it sounds so… calm…  _ Brook took her silence as a bad thing. “Sorry. I uh… I’ll think of something el-"

Eight stopped her by cupping her cheek in her palm and heads touching. “I... love it.” She smiled.  _ And I love you, Brook. You are everything to me. _

“O-oh. Okay…” She smiled nervously, gay panic in her eyes. The now named Willow took this in a bad way and pulled away, concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” 

Brook blink, “No, yeah! I’m okay… You were just so close…”

“Do you not want it?” She tilted her head.

“No. I just…” She looked away and then looked into her eyes. “I’m just not used to this.”

Willow smiled and leaned in, headache lessening at the distraction. “It is okay. We can go however fast you want. I want to make sure you are comfortable. I do not even know what to do myself.” she smiled to ease her mind.

Brook sighed. “Right…”

_ I wonder if we can do what Pearl and Marina do. What was it called? Kifing? No… K...Kissing! Yes! That! _

“Can I try something, Brook?” Willow asked, staring at her.

“Uh sure?” She shrugged.

_ I hope I do this right. _ Willow put her hand on her covered right cheek, feeling something cold inside it. She didn't focus on that though. She leaned in, noses touching and Brook blushed more than she ever saw of her. Willow closed the gape and she put her lips on Brook’s, closing her eyes. She felt the inkling flinch, making the octoling panic if this was unwelcome, but after five seconds, Brook wrapped her arms around her and leaned into it.

It felt magical to Willow. She never felt so high in the sky before, her hearts pounding fondly and her excitement increased as she moved her hand to the back of her head. The kiss was so warm and nice and… every good thing in the world coming together for this moment. She didn’t want it to end but it was getting hard to breathe and they both pulled away at the same time.

They both looked at each other, panting and faces warm. The octoling was still in Brook’s lap. For the first time, her mind was blank with only wonder and affection. She wanted it again.

But, Brook suddenly turned squid.

-

POV Shift

_ Oh my fuck. That fucking happened. _ Brook looked at those eyes and oh boy did she want to explode. She hasn’t felt like this before. She was more than happy, that is for sure, something she hasn’t had in a while. So in her flustered mess, she plopped down into a squid, her clothed bandage with an ice pack in it falling to the bed.  _ Oh shit. Oh fuck. She just kissed me. I just let it happen. I liked it… No I… more than liked it. Hhhhhh- _

“Oh crap! Are you okay?! ” Eight-No...Willow frantically said, poking her left tentacle and then picking her up when she didn’t respond. Brook realized her eyes were closed tight and opened them to look up at Willow in all her glory.  _ WHY IS SHE SO AAAAA. I’M TOO GAY FOR THISSSS! _

“You’re. Just uh… Yeah.” She fumbled and sagged in her arms, shrinking away in embarrassment at her reaction.

“So you like it?” Willow asked hopefully.  _ Of course I do, idot. _

“Yes.” Willow excitedly spun them around,  _ oh Cods,  _ then jumped in place and hugged her to her chest. 

“I am very happy you are happy!”  _ Jeez fucking crist. Ow, wait… my face hurts again. _

Brook pushed her face away from Willow’s chest. “That’s great but my face hurts.”

“Oh. Sorry.” She placed her back down on the bed and Brook transformed back, grabbing her face and picking up the cloth, adjusting her ice pack and rapping it back on. She was very thankful Marie and Callie figured out how to lessen the flares.

Eight stood by anxiously but Brook waved her to sit next to her. “You know something Willow?”  _ Shit. Where am I going with this? _

She sat next to her and waited expectantly, letting out a small hum.  _ Okay. Don’t be a pussy and the downer to this relationship. You can be affectionate too. Just don’t mess up. Just do a little peak on the cheek and hold her hand! Say something meaningful. _ She did one of those things.

Brook took Willow’s hand and couldn’t look her in the eyes while showing this kind of liking to someone. “I’m… I really like you?”  _ Fucking idot. You ruined everything you- _

She giggled. “Aw. Brook,” Her giggles turned to a sniff and happy tears surfaced in her eyes. “I love you too.”

_ Oh. This is very emotional. Just peak her cheek! Come on! Do iiiiiit! _

She took her other hand and whipped the tears from under her eyes.  _ Come on… _ Eight looked at her with such a hopeful smile she almost plopped back down to a squid again. But Eight leaned in and finished it. It wasn’t as long as the first but the feeling was the same.

Full of love and passion for the other cephalopod. What has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I can write fluff, I think. This was so wonderful. I’m just so happy to actually write a first kiss thing and write another story for this series, tho a little sad it's over for a bit. I really appreciate the people cheering me on. It keeps me going and makes me smile randomly when I’m out doing stuff outside the house like an idiot out of nowhere hehe… Good thing I wear a mask so nonone sees I guess.
> 
> I was confused on who I should focus the POV on. I feel this is all over the place and forced. Maybe it is? Or is it just me overthinking it? Zmslajshfviaaahaha-
> 
> SO YEAH! Last chapter is coming! Who is hype? Who is sad but happy for the babs? Or is it all of the above? Brook was such a beautiful flustered mess xD. I had fun with that. And Eight finally has a name! I like the name Willow. It gives me such a warm feeling of how it sounds. This is the end for this POV for Unsound and the series awhile. (Jeez I have a lot to write.... I got a head start tho!)
> 
> Look forward to the last chapter! It's on Clover cuz she needs more spotlight and love! (Fun fact if you didn’t already know about me: The character I put myself into the most is Clover/Agent 4. She reflects most of my action, speech, and thinking ;). Some of her story parallel's mine the most. Then there's Eight/ Willow now with her anxiety and overthinking... similar to mine minus the trauma parts... Take that as you will.)
> 
> Last chapter incoming… Friday or Saturday? Eh either or. Have a stellar day!


	24. Chill It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sign out on Clovers pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 😋 but ;-;
> 
> Enjoy guys! If you're wondering what is coming next, read the end chap notes!

POV Shift -Time skip- 1 week later

It was nice to be out of the hospital. Again. But it didn’t matter anymore. The mission was over and the investigation to the metro was underway for the NSS. But, as of now, they needed to relax, doctors and the Squid Sisters orders(and Cuttlefish). And Clover was totally down for that.

She wasn’t sick anymore and she could eat food without vomiting her guts out. It was great not to be stuck there but now she is left with the after effects. Similar to Brook’s first time recovering from sanitation, she had flare ups. However, thanks to Marie’s discovery of the power of an ice pack, it wasn’t so bad. She luckily didn’t get the painful cluster headaches Brook endure.

Though, she had a problem, many problems actually. Her thoughts were different and coming back to the surface of her failure to even help the team. She got knocked out right from the start. She was useless to help Eight… Or Willow now. Plus the struggle to sleep, again, and wake up from a weird eerie dream.

The dream was the same almost every night. A black void of whispers, the phantom pain in her arm. Then they both slowly go away. She would always wake in a sweat and not be able to fall asleep again, sometimes scratching at her arm and agitating it more and a nagging minor headache ensues.

Everyone noticed, them getting worried of her state of being exhausted and her cheery side wavering with a yawn. But she brushed it off with a “Just can’t sleep” and more rappings on the healing wound, putting ice on it. She knew they didn’t believe that though. Fool them once, shame on them. Fool them twice, shame on her or however it goes.

That is why she was here, in the Cuttlefish cabin with Callie, Marie, and Brook infront of her.

“It would be the best option now that things have died down and the new experience you and the others been through. Agent Eight and Three did it. You could too.” Marie said.

Clover sat with a hand on her cheek, looking bored out of her mind. She sighed. “I appreciate it guys but no thank you.” She avoided their eyes.  _ I could fall asleep right here. Uguuugh I want sleeeeep. But peacefully again. _

They didn’t look to happy of that answer. “At least try Cloves! Pleeeeease, we just want you to have someone to tell stuff about.” Callie pleaded.

_ Uggghh. This is going to be a pain in the ass. _ “I stand by what I said. I’m  **not** going to therapy.”

Callie sighed and the other two grunted with a sigh. Brook was about to say something but Callie stopped her.

“We know but just think of the positives. You want to get better right?”

_ I guess… It is complicated. _ “Yeah.”

“You want confidence and accept reality right?”

“Mmm sure…?”  _ I wouldn’t say it like that... _

“You want to start loving someone, yes?”

She blinked and looked at Callie confused. “Say what now?”  _ Is being tired making me hear things? _

“Oh you know what I’m saying.” Callie smiled. “I say you have to love yourself before you love others.”

_ What is she- Oh… Elly… _ “Callie. I’m not like that. It doesn’t matter in the long run.”  _ I’ll just mess it up. She is too perfect for me. And she probably views me as just a friend. _

“Oh don’t lie to us Four. We know the way you look at eachother.” Callie prodded.

“Wait a second. What is going on now?” Brook spoke up, lost at the conversation.

“Nothing is going on. I’m not…”  _ You can’t even say it. _

Marie sighed. “This is what I’m talking about. You are too focused on what we think because of what they did to you.” She said sternly. “Which is BS on them.”

_ Fucking- _

“Yeah! Just be yourself. We won’t judge.” Callie smiled again at her with meaning.

_ No. I can’t. _ “I am myself.” 

“Bull shit.” Brook spoke up and stood, eyes boring into her with purpose and one bandaged shand pointing at her and the other on the table.  _ Oh fuck. _ “You have done this before. I am not going to do nothing again. Whatever this is that they are talking about, they know what they are saying.” She sat back down and looked at the two, pointing an accusatory finger at them. “Trust me. They know shit.” The two seem proud of that sentiment. “So just say it flat out.” She looked sincere with that last sentence.

_ She does make a point. _

_ But it could be wrong? _

_ It’s Callie and Marie. Plus, you know what you thought about Elly. _

_ They might- _

_ No. You have to trust them with this. They trust you. You can come out to them. Brook is one too so she won’t get mad. _

“Well…?” Marie prodded, Callie leaning in.

_ This is so hard, my Cod… _

_ Just do it. You can dispose of yourself if they abandon you. _

“Fine. Okay. I’ll say it.” She sighed and took a breath, the others waiting patiently.  _ Just say it. _

“I.... um, I think... I like... girls…?”  _ Oh fuck. _ She started to panic but…

“Yeah? And?” Brook shrugged, looking at her in a bit of confusion. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Clover blinking … she didn’t even know.

“See Clover! Doesn’t it feel great! I told you.” Callie said while making her way to her and patting her on the back encouragingly.  _ It… Can’t be this easy… Right? _

Marie just looked on like a proud mom with a smirk on her face.

“I’m missing something here but if saying you are a lesbian is that hard, then you got some bagage to get rid of.” Brook said and smiled empathetic at her. “Do yourself a favor and just try therapy like I am. I’m trying to get better for….you know.” Brook broke eye contact, they all could fill in the blanks.

_ She is doing this for Eight-or- Willow… Maybe… _

“I… You are right Brook… Again.”

“Bet on your ass.” 

“Good. I’m glad we figured this out. Now go home. I’ll talk to someone for you Clover.” Marie said as she waved off and went to another room.

“Yeah! I’m proud of you Clover! Go get her!” She winked and followed Marie out.

_ I guess… This is a start. Even if I hate it. _ “Alright. Let’s head home.” Brook said while stretching, putting her sunglasses on carefully.

“Yeah. I’m still tired.” They both walked out.

“Don’t sweat it too much. It’ll get better with time…” She sounded like she was going to add something but stopped herself.

“You good?” Clover tilted her head with concern on her face, pausing to go to the exit grate.

“Eh. I just want to say something but I have trouble.” she sighed. “One of the things of being me…”

“Weeeeell… If I can admit I like girls, you can say what is on your mind too.” They walked out of the Square. Brook looked down at her.

“Hmmm. True.” Clover saw her eye’s drift down to her left arm.  _ Oh. Right _ .

“Is this about-”

“Nono. Well...partly.” Her hands turned to fist. “I’m just… glad he didn’t… you know… But. Anyway…”

“Dude. Spit it out.” 

“If you just, have trouble sleeping and shit, you get me or Willow up. Like you guys did to me. Happy.” She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking to the sides

Clover was surprised by that.  _ She really is acting different but in a good way. _ “Aww. What’s this? Agent Three cares about me.” Clover wraps her right arm around her, the other stuck in a sling. “Thanks Brook. Willow really did something to ya huh?” She teased.

“Har har. I can be happy too. Just never like this before.” Clover could see the upturn in her frown. She released her arm to pat her on the back.

“Glad to see you in some bliss after your life turned to shit. We should play some Mario Kart when I can move my hand and arm to defeat you.”

Brook hummed, ignoring her competitive jab. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Yeah. Me and Eight did it, like the day before the mission. Elly joined us but it lacked your presence.” Clover smiled at her. Brook huffed and rounded her eyes.

“You flatter me.”

“You know it! You’re alright.”

“Hey guys!” Willow shouted from afar, the two inklings not too far from their home.

“Yooo!” Clover shouted back. Brook just waved and walked faster ahead.  _ Aww. Are they going to meet in the middle? _

And that they did. Willow tackled Brook in a hug, the inkling not seeming surprised and returned it.  _ That is the cutest shit I have ever seen of them. And Brook didn’t even pull away and frown. Just the opposite. _

As Clover got closer, they parted but not before the octoling pecked her partner on the cheek. “That is so cute. I’m happy for you both.”

Willow smiled at her. “Thank you, Clover.” Brook just grumbled. “Let’s go inside.”

They all went inside, Brook and Willow sitting close next to each other and Clover on the recliner. They watched movies until the sun came down, Clover falling asleep because she was exhausted and low on sleep.

Leaving the two cephalopods to do whatever they want before Brook carried the asleep inkling to her bed.

🐙💖🦑 ~ 💞🦑💤 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaahahaha. We have reached the ending of Unsound! Thanks to everyone who clicked on this and thought of giving kubos! And a huge thanks to those in the comments and tumblr commentating their thoughts and cheering me and the cast on! It really helped me focus and be more passionate about this series and fandom! I love you guys and appreciate you all! This work is a sure hit to me! Holy fuck, look at those hits!
> 
> And oh nono, my dear readers! This isn’t the end of the series. I’m in the works of writing more of these precious babs. It will take time but all you gotta do is wait. I want each character to have their own story and that is gonna take time, a lot of time seeing as I have a job now and school is starting soon for me. I’m planning on posting a story of Clover being herself and dealing with this trauma for the first time and having attraction to Elly FULLY(or at least try to). Then Brook and her date with Willow maybe(and her agst and shit ye ye). Then a mystery side story introducing a new view ;). And lastly the Squid Sisters cause I love them(Maybe a bonus of Willow getting a certain golden toothpick ;;3). I’ll go from there if I’m not done. Not sure if they will be in that order tho.
> 
> But yeah! You guys are so awesome I just want to hug you all! If you have questions, please visit my tumblr for the series here(https://www.tumblr.com/blog/agentsbehindcloseddoors) or just want to follow my main blog and see me post rando shit here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloverzbandit)
> 
> And guess what! A very VERY amazing and talented friend that I love dearly has drawn a few things for my characters!( You know who you are :3) Check ‘em out here- https://cloverzbandit.tumblr.com/post/625189123442049024/she-has-come-again-plus-clover-a-very-detailed
> 
> Time for me to peace out temporarily tho! Be on the lookout for the next story to come! ✌️(＾∇＾) 💙~


End file.
